Tease
by MoonForTheLonely
Summary: Brittany and Santana are engaged but Brittany wants to try something new. This story follows through their engagement with this change up until their honeymoon. Heavy Brittana smut and fluf with a side of Faberry. The story gets smuttier as it goes on.
1. An Engagement and an idea

**Tease. Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters.**

**Hi guys this is my first fic so please be patient with me and please review with your thoughts and any improvements you would like me to make. Enjoy.**

No words would come out of Brittany's mouth as she looked down at Santana. Tears began to prick in her eyes as she stared at Santana with her hands covering her mouth, still in surprise from what had just happened. In that moment everything seemed to disappear, the gardens, the blossoms and the cool breeze in the air. It was just her and Santana in their own little moment.

She knew Santana was going to be the one to propose she did promise when they were only eight, but that was their little secret between them. Now they were both 27 and living in New York city, they were living their dream's. Brittany was on her way to opening a dance studio with Mike Chang and Santana had just gotten a position at a Law firm after working her ass of in law school. And now this, everything was perfect.

Santana's face slowly began to fall, still seeing that Brittany had not answered her yet. A million thought and worries were in her head. Had she done this too early? Did she choose the wrong ring? Is Brittany not ready for this? All these thoughts swirled in Santana's head as she kneeled frozen in front of Brittany.

Santana stood up and looked up into Brittany's deep blue eyes "Britt if you're not rea-" before she could finish kisses were being peppered onto her face and neck.

"Oh San of course I'm ready!" Brittany said between kisses. "I've been waiting for this ever since we were eight."

Before Santana could answer Brittany pulled her in close to plant a kiss on her lips. Brittany's arms wound around Santana's waist as she deepened the kiss before Santana pulled away to lean her forehead against Brittany's.

"I love you, so much" the Latina says softly while gathering up Brittany's left hand to slip the white gold diamond ring on her finger.

"And I love you" the blonde says looking down at her hand in awe then tilting her head to kiss her now fiancé.

In that moment with the feel of the cherry blossoms from the trees surrounding them fall around the spot where they stood intertwined Brittany and Santana knew that they had never been happier.

Back at their apartment Brittany and Santana lie on the couch, their bodies closely wrapped around each other.

"San..." Brittany sighs softly looking up into Santana's eyes.

"Yeah Britt?" Santana replies stroking her hand through the Blonde's hair gently. "San, I want to try something... With you" she says quietly.

"Anything" Santana answers simply "I don't think you'll like it" Brittany whispers looking away.

Santana moves her hand up to the side of the Blonde's face to turn it back to hers "Anything for you" she simply states kissing the tip of her fiancé's nose "Tell me what you want and I promise you that it will be a yes" the Latina continues.

"I don't want to have sex until our honeymoon" Brittany states quietly, turning her head away again "it's stupid" she says.

Santana's eyes widen slightly at the statement not expecting this at all, she thought that after proposing she wouldn't be able to get the blonde off her.

"Britt-Britt it's not stupid, stupid things come from stupid people and you are the smartest person I know" she says softly.

"Oh, San" Brittany sighs turning her head so she can reach the Latina's lips.

"So, what is the reason for you withholding sex from me?" Santana giggles nuzzling into the blonde's neck.

Brittany lets out a quiet laugh "Well, I was talking to Rachel about their honeymoon and-"

"Oh God, spare me the details" Santana interrupts.

"San... let me explain" Brittany says.

"Okay, okay go on" the Latina says sitting herself upright and lifting Brittany into a sitting position next to her.

"Well, Rachel said that she and Quinn stopped their sweet lady kisses until the night of their honeymoon, you know to make it better."

"Was it?" Santana asks.

Brittany nods "Apparently the best they have ever had, San I really want to make out honeymoon night special can we? Please?" The blonde turns to sit on the Latinas lap placing her legs on either side of her body. "Please...for me Sanny?" Brittany pleads when Santana doesn't answer right away "It'll be so special I promise" she says quietly bending her neck slightly to put her forehead against Santana's.

"Britt, our honeymoon night would be special no matter what, but if you really want this then I guess we won't be having any sweet lady kisses any time soon" Santana says in a quiet voice looking up into bright blue eyes.

"Oh San, thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!" The blonde said excitedly kissing the Latina all over her face and neck "Our honeymoon is going to be great!" she said happily while gently putting her hands on either side of Santana's face to pull her in for a soft kiss "San, you're the best I love you so much."

"No baby you're the best and I love you to, more than anything."


	2. Rules and limitations

**Tease. Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Glee or any of the Characters? No.**

**These first few chapters wont contain much smut, but by the third or fourth the teasing shall begin. I am also going to try release a chapter every week. Enjoy and please review!**

Santana walked through the door of the apartment after a long hard day at work, briefcase in hand. Expecting to be instantly greeted by the bright bubbly blonde, the Latina pauses after closing the door behind her, guessing that Brittany was probably in the bathroom Santana takes of her jacket hanging it over the back of the couch.

"Brittany?" Santana calls into the apartment while taking a seat on the couch too tired to go looking into the apartment.

"Britt?" she calls out again.

She hears the sound of feet quickly coming towards her from the bedroom and gets up from her sitting position to greet her blonde.

"Sanny!" Brittany brightly exclaimed running through the door and up to the Latina to jump into her arms still exited from the proposal that took place just a day ago.

Seeing the blonde running towards her Santana instantly lifts her arms so she can catch the blonde who has leapt into the air, her dancer legs propelling her into the air with such perfection that for a split second the Latina can only stare at her flying towards her before catching her a second to late leaving them to tumble onto the couch in a heap.

"San, are you okay?" Brittany asks worriedly at the Latina underneath her.

"I'm fine Britt, I should have remembered to catch you that time" Santana smiles up at her giving her a peck on the nose.

"Mmmm" Brittany hums locking lips with Santana before kissing her cheek and down her neck to suck at the Latina's collarbone.

"Uhh, Britt" Santana moans before lifting the blonde's face to kiss her deeply tracing her bottom lip with her tongue before gaining entrance.

Brittany moans as the kiss deepens pressing herself into Santana while sliding her had under her white blouse to gently squeeze the Latina's breasts over the lace bra while gently thrusting her hips into Santana's.

"B-Britt we need to stop" Santana groans breaking the kiss "No sweet lady kisses remember?"

Brittany pouts and removes her hands from underneath Santana's blouse "Yeah I remember" she mutters, getting out from between the Latinas legs and helping her get up of the couch.

"Ugh, I can't believe I'm my own cockblock" Santana sighs walking towards the kitchen to peer into the fridge to find nothing to her liking. "Hey Britts, wanna order pizza?"

"Sure!" Brittany says moving to stand behind the shorter girl to hug her from behind and kiss her on the neck while admiring the love bite she had left on her fiancé's collarbone.

"I'm so glad to call you my fiancé' " The blonde says hugging Santana tightly.

"Mmm me too" Santana sigh's leaning her head back onto the blonde's shoulder.

With one last kiss to the Latina's neck Brittany turns to grab the phone. "I'll order!" she says cheerily "What topping do you want San?" she asks.

"Pepperoni" Santana replies with a smug look on her face gaining a giggle from her blonde.

After the pizza had arrived the couple were sitting on the soft rug in front of the couch discussing how they were going to go about Brittany's (well technically Quinn and Rachel's) idea.

"We should set up some ground rules" Brittany says happily chewing at her pizza thoughtfully "I already have a few"

"Sure, what do you have in mind?" Santana asks peeling a piece of pepperoni off the top of her pizza and popping it into her mouth.

"Well there's the obvious one's like no touching or seeing each other down there and up there and stuff"

"Wait wait wait, backup for a sec, I can't touch your boobs?" Santana says jumping up from her sitting position on the floor. "I can't even see them?, that not even sex though!" the words spill out of the Latinas mouth gaining volume "No touchy-feely the bottom, I understand that but if I can't touch you down there then I have to have some visitation rights to your twins!"

"Okay, okay, okay, let's talk about the things we can do" Brittany says giggling at the Latina's reaction.

"Boobs" Santana says in a monotone voice "C'mon, you know you want to visit mine" she adds looking down at her chest then back up at the blonde.

"True, I do love your rambunctious twins but how about this rule for boobs"

"Go on..." Santana says taking another bite of her pizza.

"Looking but no touching, but when you touch it had to be through a bra or a t-shirt or something, how's that?" She asks.

"I guess I can deal with that, but you better wear some lacy bras then"

Brittany laughs at her fiancé's answer.

"Okay, what else are we allowed to do?" Santana asks.

"We can make out"

"Good because there is no way in hell that I'll ever stop kissing you" The shorter girl says leaning over to kiss the blonde on the corner of her mouth causing her to smile at the Brunette's sweetness.

"And the least we can wear in front of each other is underwear."

"Unless I want to see your twins" Santana reminds her.

"And when I want to see yours" Brittany laughs.

"Any other rules?" the Latina says getting up to put the plates in the dishwasher.

"Hrmmm, only get off when you really need to" Brittany says following Santana into the kitchen and sitting on the counter swinging her legs.

"So I can't even please myself on a regular basis?" the Latina says rhetorically. "Shit, this is going to be one hell of a dry streak"

"You bet" Brittany says lifting her hand to beckon Santana closer "Now come here"

Santana walks over to the blonde to stand between her legs while wrapping her arms around the taller girl's waist. Brittany leans her head down so her forehead is touching the Latina's.

"I love you San, thanks for doing this with me" she says quietly "It's going to make our honeymoon night so special."

Santana touches their noses together "I can't say no to you, I'm so whipped."

"Oh and one more thing" Brittany adds.

"What would that be?" Santana asks.

"I'm going to be doing _a lot_ of teasing" The blonde says seductively wrapping her legs around the Latina to pull her in closer.

"Well two can play at that game" Santana purrs before pulling Brittany into a kiss.

**Thanks for reading guys, I hope I don't disappoint.**


	3. Holding back

**Tease. Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters. Just this story.**

**Thought I'd post this one the same day as chapter 2 I'm so excited for this fic.**

**The smut starts here (remember this is just the beginning, the further it goes the smuttier it gets I promise). Enjoy and please review.**

_They walk through the gardens, hands linked together admiring the beautiful cherry blossoms falling around them on the ground and some even landing on the lake floating away with the ripples of the water._

_"San, isn't this just the most beautiful thing you have ever seen?" Brittany exclaimed._

_"No, I've seen something more beautiful" The dark haired girl replies "A million times more than anything in the world, nothing can be compared to its beauty" she says looking over at the blonde by her side with a smile on her face. _It'snow or never_ she thinks to herself._

_"What is it San? Can I know?" The blonde asks curiously. _

_"It's a she, a person"_

_"Oh" The taller girl replies suddenly stung with jealousy at the thought of Santana thinking about someone else that way._

_The Latina stops walking and stands in front of the blonde reaching to hold her other hand._

_"This woman, is the most smart, caring and amazing person I have ever met" Santana says looking into clear blue eyes. "And her being gorgeous is just a bonus" she adds."This woman is the single most beautiful thing on this planet, she is perfection and she is everything good in this miserable stinking world."_

_Brittany looks back into her girlfriends eyes. _Was she leaving her for this perfect person? Who is she and how did Santana know her? _All these thoughts swirled around in the blonde's head filled with worry. _Who was this mystery woman?

_"I honestly don't know where I would be without her." Santana continues letting go of Brittany's right hand to slip a hand into her own pocket._

_"But I do know that I want to spend the rest of my life loving her with all my heart and keeping all the promises I have made her, especially the promise I made to her when we were eight" she says pulling out a black velvet box from the pocket her hand was in. _

_"And the promises in our vows, if she'll have me." Santana continues getting down on one knee. "Brittany Susan Peirce, will you spend the rest of your life with me?" _

_Brittany gasps and covers her mouth with her hands as Santana opens the box to reveal a diamond ring with a white gold band nestled against the black velvet._

It's 9:00 am when Brittany gets out of the shower wrapped in a towel to find Santana still asleep on the bed. It had been a week since the proposal and they hadn't had any sex for just over a week. Brittany walks over to Santana to straddle the sleeping Latina gently and pepper kisses all over her face.

"San...Sanny, c'mon wake up..." She says before kissing Santana's face again.

A soft moan comes from Santana as she slowly opens to her eyes to see her favorite blonde sitting on top of her in a fairly compromising position.

"Heyyyy there" she says before yawning "I like what you're wearing, you look hot" she adds.

"San I'm wearing a towel" The taller girl replies.

"Exactly" Santana states sitting up to kiss the blonde on the lips tangling her fingers in her wet hair.

Brittany sigh's into the kiss but suddenly breaks it off when she feels one of Santana's hands free itself from her hair to unwind the towel from around her body.

The blonde gently slaps the hand away "San!" she warns.

"Oh c'mon I haven't felt them in so long, I needz to visit my favorite twins" Santana says slyly reaching out to give the blonde's breasts a light squeeze through the material of the towel

"You also need to start getting ready for work, Sanny" Brittany laughs letting the Latina grope her chest.

"Yeah, yeah give me a minute." the shorter girl replies absent mindedly, leaning in to kiss down her fiancé's neck slowly.

Santana's arms move from Brittany's chest to her back travelling down slowly until her hands rest on her ass. She gives a light squeeze. The blonde's resolve quickly disappears getting lost in the feel of Santana being so close, with one hand she lifts Santana's face up to kiss her while pushing them back down on the bed out of their sitting position. Santana squeezes a little harder. Brittany moans at the feeling of the Latina massaging her ass and grinds down into the shorter girl causing Santana to moan into the kiss, her hips bucking up a little, her tongue demanding entrance which is immediately granted. The kiss breaks, when air is needed leaving both women panting as their mouths break apart. Not being able to be intimate with each other has left their bodies to become much more responsive to the slightest touch.

Santana pants, trying to shake off her arousal "I guess I should start getting ready for work then"

Much to Santana's displeasure Brittany rolls off her hitching her towel up a little higher and offering out a hand to help Santana up to pull her into another kiss.

"I'll see you tonight?" she asks which is just another way of asking if Santana will be home on time instead of working late. Again.

"Of course, Ill see you tonight" Santana replies watching the blonde turn around to pick her clothes out of the wardrobe.

"San, why are you staring at me?" Brittany asks turning back to the Latina.

"I thought I'd watch you get dressed" Santana replies in a sly voice raising one eyebrow with a playful smirk on her face.

"Well that's to bad because you won't be able to watch me get dressed till the morning after our first night being a married couple" the taller girl says reminding Santana about the no naked rule.

"Yeah, that's if I let you leave the bed." Santana says walking up to the laughing blonde "I'd better let you get changed, I'll see you tonight" she says giving Brittany a peck on the lips before walking into the bathroom door and shutting it behind her.

"Bye" She calls after her.

_Great!_ Brittany thinks un-wrapping her towel from her body and pulling her underwear (just in case Santana would get wandering hands) down to her thighs to see smear's of wetness on the black fabric almost soaked all the way through. This was her chance, usually Brittany didn't seem like the kinky kind but behind closed doors she really loved to try new things with Santana. Something that really turned Brittany on was teasing her, seeing the Latina hot and bothered **really** turned her on and she was going to get the most out of this experience. The fact that Santana was just as good at the teasing game as she was completely slipped her mind.

"Now where to put this" the blonde muttered to herself holding her soaked panties in her hand, looking for a place that the Latina would easily see them.

She walks to the wardrobe pulling the small black fashionable blazer Santana always wears to work out to slip her panties in the inside pocket. Santana was bound to find them. After putting back the blazer Brittany gets dressed then heads out the door grabbing an apple on the way out.


	4. Teasing the tigress

**Tease. Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: The only thing that belongs to me here is the storyline, not Glee and not the characters.**

**Having a lot of ideas for this fic and thank-you for the reviews! They inspire me to write more. I hope you all like this super long chapter.**

Santana walked into the bathroom, stripping out of her pajamas and turning on the cold tap in the shower, her nose crinkled at the thought.

"Ugh I hate this" The Latina mutters to herself slipping into the ice cold water that immediately washed all her arousal away.

"It's going to be worth it" She reassures herself, shivering throughout her entire cold shower.

Stepping out of the bathroom with her body wrapped in a towel just as her fiancé did 20 minutes prior, Santana starts getting dressed blow-drying her hair and picking out a pair of black Chanel pants that match perfectly with her favorite black blazer and sleeveless scarlet blouse. Before putting on her blazer the Latina goes to stand in front of the full length mirror in the bathroom.

"Damn I look good in red" She acknowledged before slipping her blazer on noticing something odd.

"Why is there a lump in my blazer..." She wonders running a hand over the small misshapen lump under the breast of the blazer before realizing that it was coming from her inside pocket. She reaches into her pocket to pull out a tangled ball of lace that seems to be familiar. As she walks out of the bathroom she begins to untangle it, by the time she reaches the front door she realizes what it is. Brittany's black lace panties were definitely in her hands, she would know from having pulled them off with her teeth countless times. She runs her thumb over the crotch of the panties and immediately notices it is soaked through.

"Oh God...she didn't..." murmured Santana a wave of arousal crashing down on her leaving the panties she was wearing in the same state as the one in her hands, realizing that it was no accident that these were in her blazer before stuffing them back into the pocket and leaving the apartment."I'm going to be having a lot more cold showers than I thought."

After being on the phone for half an hour with Kurt who was planning their wedding, Brittany finally puts down the phone and walks into the bedroom taking of her bra and underwear then putting the rest of her clothes back on, she then walks over to the couch to watch some T.V. Patiently waiting for Santana to arrive so she can finally put her plan into action. No more than 20 minutes later she hears the door being unlocked and hears it swinging open to reveal the Latina in that scarlet blouse Brittany just loves on her.

"Hey San" Brittany calls from the couch before getting up to greet her fiancé with a long kiss on her mouth "How was your day?"

"Hey baby" Santana replies before kissing the blonde back. "Same old thing, you know" she continues getting her laptop out and sitting at the table to begin typing.

"You know, I would really love a cuddle..." Brittany says sitting down opposite to Santana pouring as much innuendo into her voice as possible meaning that she didn't just want a cuddle.

"I'm sorry Britt I have a 25 page paper due in on Wednesday and I have barely started, we can cuddle later tonight" The brunette says apologetically not looking up from the screen.

Brittany starts to twist her ring around her finger."Hey, I'm just sitting here admiring my ring...my beautiful ring. It kinda makes wearing other stuff seem wrong, like my shirt I kinda don't want to wear my shirt anymore or my panties...Oh that's right I'm not wearing any..." The blonde admits in a sly voice.

Santana's fingers immediately stop typing at what the blonde had just said staring at the screen as a hot flush hits her. Without answering Santana swallows loudly and slowly starts to type again trying to rid the image in her head of what she would rather be doing with her fingers to a certain blonde sitting across from her.

"Speaking of not wearing any panties, have you seen my favorite pair? I seem to have misplaced them..." The blonde purrs from across the table, eyes staring into Santana's face.

Santana pulls out the black pair of lacy panties from her inner blazer pocket without looking up from her screen "Uhm, uh these?" she stutters, desperately trying to keep her cool in front of the seductive blonde in front of her.

"Yeah, those are the ones" The sly voice from across the table says. "Can I have them back? I need them for something." A hit of laughter is in Brittany's voice. Watching Santana's reactions to her teasing is fun.

"Umm, yeah uh sure." The usually level headed Latina stammers sliding the lace across the table and into the blonde's waiting hands. Small beads of sweat begin to form at Santana's forehead as the blonde walks away.

"It's hot in here" Santana murmurs to herself a few minutes later fanning herself with her hand, the her heat flushes not having anything to do with the temperature of the apartment.

"Well, it's about to get even hotter" a sexy voice breathes in her ear.

Before Santana can turn around a familiar skimpy black piece of lacy material covers her eyes, the smell of Brittany coming from them. _It can't be _she thought. Frozen with shock at her discovery the Latina Lets her jacket and blouse get pulled off before her arms are pulled behind her to the back of the chair the feel synthetic fur rubs against her skin, locking her wrists together with a familiar click. _The fluffy pink handcuffs _she suddenly realizes.

Santana feels her chair being pulled away from the table. From her 25 page paper. The one due in two days time. _Fuck_ Santana thinks. The brunette opens her mouth in protest but before any words come out a hungry mouth is on hers. The blonde's mouth is hurried and eager against hers, and Santana thought that the blonde was handling the no sex thing with ease. Teeth pull down on the Latina's bottom lip causing a moan to escape her throat; God she loves's it when Brittany does that.

"Does Sanny like that?" The blonde's voice asks sweetly not matching her behavior.

Yet again before Santana has a chance answer Brittany's mouth is back on hers her tongue demanding entrance which is immediately granted. After running out of air the blonde lets Santana's mouth free, leaving her panting her face flushed with arousal and unable to speak. Warm hands trail down from her neck over her bra, down her toned stomach and down her legs stopping at her ankles. Brittany takes of the Latina's heels before traveling her hands up to the top of her pants unbuttoning them slowly and pulling them off her legs.

"B-B-Britt" Santana stammers feeling the weight of the blonde sitting on her lap after pulling her pants off. "Isn't t-this breaking a r-rule?" she asks when she realizes the blonde is completely naked.

Santana feels Brittany's cheek against hers and her hot breath in her ear " I said we couldn't see each other naked, technically this, " Brittany stops mid sentence to grind herself forcibly into the Latina " Is feeling."

The Latina can do nothing but gasp at the feeling of Brittany's naked body being grinded against her. She feels an ache between her legs knowing that her underwear was probably even more soaked that the ones currently covering her eyes. Brittany starts to rub herself up and down Santana's toned body relishing at the feeling she hadn't felt so long the burn between her legs growing stronger. Brittany grinds in harder still pushing her breasts into Santana's face while sliding her wet slit up Santana's thigh leaving a trail of sticky liquid. A jolt of pleasure is sent through the both of them when Santana gasps, bucking her hips up into Brittany's when her crotch passes forcibly over hers.

"This is how much I want you." The blonde purrs in Santana's ear rubbing her slit across the other thigh leaving another trail of wetness. The blonde looks down at the Latina's underwear which is clearly soaked with her arousal. "It looks like you want me just as much as I want you."

Brittany climbs off the panting Latina to kneel in front of her on both knees, she starts placing kisses along Santana's thigh coating her lips in her own wetness, she stops over the large wet patch in the brunettes underwear and places an open mouth kiss there feeling her buck into her mouth uncontrollably a loud moan filling the room. She continues to kiss up her body sucking each time leaving little patches of wet stickiness and blossoming bruises as she goes until she reaches Santana's mouth kissing her hungrily. Santana moans again at the taste of Brittany on her lips licking as much of it off as possible. Brittany slows the kissing not being able to keep herself from jumping Santana any longer.

"That's enough for tonight Sanny" She whispers in Santana's ear. "I'll see you in the bedroom for my cuddles. But first I think we should both take a cold shower." Brittany gets off the Latina to unlock the handcuffs before walking into the bedroom not wanting to break the 'no seeing each other naked rule.'

"I'll be waiting..." She calls before walking into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her.

After hearing the shower start Santana takes the panties off from her face. "Wow..." she says still panting from the recent events. She spends a minute collecting herself and picking her clothes up off the floor.

"San, the showers free" She hears the blonde call from the bedroom.

Santana runs through the bedroom swiping up clean clothes on the way making sure that she doesn't look at the blonde lying on the bed waiting for her, not wanting to jump her in her horny state. She hears a giggle behind her just before she shuts the bathroom door behind her.

After the extremely cold shower Santana crawls onto the bed next to Brittany.

"So, what did you think?" Brittany asks, looking through the Chinese takeout menu while holding the phone in her hand, about to order.

"I think that you forgot what happens when you tease the tigress" Santana says in a sexy purring voice lifting herself up to hover over Brittany leaning into her neck to bite gently.

Brittany suddenly remembers Santana telling her what happens. She swallows loudly.

"That's right..." Santana growls sexily "The tigress always gets her revenge."

**Thanks for the reviews guys, they have really helped me finish this chapter. I feel that this is the best one so far!**


	5. Handling the pressure

**Tease. Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: Glee does not belong to me.**

**Hey guys I hope you are enjoying this fic so far. Please tell me what you think of this chapter.**

It's 7:00am on a Wednesday morning and Santana is getting out of the shower shivering from the cold.

"Damn those cold showers" she mutters to herself while beginning to dry herself with one of the fluffy while towel's on the rack before spotting something odd in the full length mirror.

"What the hell?" Santana puts the towel back on the rack to examine her body. From the top of her calf there was a fresh bruise, as her eyes traveled up her body there are a trail of bruises. Five on her right inner thigh and calf, with two on the left, four on her toned smooth stomach, two between her breasts and one right above them and three more trailing up her neck and under her jaw line.

"Fucking hell Britt" she sighs counting up the love bites "Seventeen hickeys? seriously?"

Santana gets dressed choosing a black skirt of the appropriate length to cover up most of the hickey's on her thighs hoping that the could pull the ones on her calf off as just normal bruises. Just before she leaves the bathroom she uses her best cover up to hide the dark bruises on her neck and jaw.

Santana sits at the table all dressed for work eating a bowl of cereal while adding the finishing touches to her paper that was due in that day. The thoughts of Monday night's events throwing her concentration off constantly still flashing through her mind. The ache between her legs strengthens slightly.

"Ugh damn it, not again" She groans pushing her bowl of cereal and laptop away to hold her head in her hands with her elbows on the table, desperately trying to get the thoughts of Brittany all over her out of her head.

"What's the matter Sanny?" The blonde says walking out of the bedroom still in her pajamas, her hair messy from sleep. She walks up to the back of Santana's chair and bends over to wrap her arms around the Latina's shoulders placing kisses on her neck, noticing that the marks she had left there were gone.

"Nothing baby it's just this paper" Santana says, desperately trying to keep her mind off the mouth pressed against her neck. "How did you sleep?"

"Mmmm good, San honey, were are the marks I left on you? I quite liked them." The blonde says, her lips still pressed against Santana's neck sending vibrations into the Latina's skin making her shiver.

"I covered them up" The brunette says as Brittany continues to hum against her neck. "You know I can't walk into work with hickey's all over me, I don't see how I missed them yesterday."

"Well when we get back from out honeymoon you wont have enough cover up to hide them all" The blonde says in a cheeky voice.

Brittany pulls Santana's chair out so she can sit on her fiance's lap putting one arm around her neck. Brittany's other hand comes up to cup Santana's cheek in her palm stroking softly with her thumb "I want you to kiss me." she says softly, looking into deep brown eyes.

"You don't even have to ask" Santana whispers back, reaching up to touch her lips to the blonde's.

The kiss starts out gentle and sweet but thanks to built up sexual frustration its just a matter of time before tongues and teeth are being used. Santana's arms wind around Brittany's waist pulling her closer before pulling her face back from the erotic kiss. "I should be getting to work now." she says quickly, knowing exactly what this was leading to.

Brittany hops off her lap and sits on the table her legs spread open and dangling over the edge " Or you could stay..." she says her voice dripping in lust and innuendo, hinting to Santana exactly what the blonde wants.

"Baby, this was your idea, so we are going to follow through" the brunette says as gently as possible, ignoring the burning in between her legs telling her to take Brittany right there on the table. " I have to go now, Ill see you tonight okay?"

Santana gets up and walks between Brittany's legs slipping her arms underneath the blonde's which immediately fin their way around the back of the Latina's neck. " I promised you our honeymoon would be extra special. So it will be" She states looking deep into scorching blue eyes.

"Kiss me again before you leave?" The blonde says with pleading eyes.

Not being one to ever refuse Brittany anything Santana places a feathery kiss against her future wife's lips sucking gently on her bottom lip before moving her mouth to the blonde's neck. Brittany's legs lock around Santana pulling her closer against her relishing in the feel of her perfect curves on her own body and the warm lips sucking at one spot on her neck. Brittany head bends back allowing the shorter girl full access to her neck, she pulls Santana in closer a moan escaping from her lips. Before she feels the lips disappear.

"One down sixteen to go" Santana giggles looking at the blossoming hickey on Brittany's neck. "Now I really have to go" she says apologetically.

The blonde's legs unlock from around Santana's body a sad smile playing on the corners of her mouth. "Don't forget we have that dinner with Quinn and Rachel in a month at that fancy restaurant, so don't make any plans." she reminds Santana.

"I won't" Santana mumbles putting a few files in her briefcase before giving Brittany a quick peck on the lips and walking towards the door, still ignoring the uncomfortable feeling from between her legs.

"Bye Sanny..." Brittany calls from her spot at the table her voice filled with want and sexual frustration.

"Bye baby" Santana calls back opening the door before turning her head back to the blonde "By the way, sexual frustration sounds really good on you." and with a wink Santana closes the door.

Santana arrives at work walking straight into her office closing the door behind her and putting her briefcase down on the desk. As she sits down and begins to look through files, before her thoughts go back to Brittany.

"For fuck sakes..." Santana grumbles shaking her head "I'm never going to get all this done it time with this on my mind..."

Suddenly she remembers something that Brittany said.

"_Only get off when you really need to"_

The throbbing in between her legs intensifies. She looks down at all the paper work on her desk her unfinished paper open on her laptop screen.

"It's due in two hours.." She contemplates "If I don't get it done, I'll be in deep shit..." But if I get caught I could be fired."

After a few more minutes contemplating her decision Santana minimizes the paper on her computer to open her picture folder looking through the photos of her and Brittany. She flicks through the pictures of her and their various adventures and holidays until she comes across one from their visit to Santana's family holiday house, at the time it was just Brittany and Santana staying at the home arriving 2 days before the rest of the family, so they decided to make the most of the pool while they had it to themselves. In the picture Brittany is lying on her side by the pool with her legs stretched out propped up with one elbow to hold up her head looking into the camera with her best come hither look, her skin shiny from being in the water. But there is one more detail about the picture that makes up Santana's mind. The blonde is stark naked, nothing but drops of water on her , running down her perfect curves.

"Sweet baby Jesus..." Santana whispers to herself trailing a hand up her thigh "I better get this done quick."

The horny Latina gets up for a second to pull her underwear down to her ankles before sitting back down, spreading her legs her left hand resting on her thigh. She looks down at the black cotton panties around her ankles noticing that they are completely soaked through, she sighs and turns her attention back to the screen. As her eyes rake over Brittany's perfect figure she starts to rub slowly at her swollen clit. She gasps at the sudden shock of pleasure.

"Holy shit I'm sensitive." She whispers to herself trying to hold back the moan in her throat.

She rubs faster her eyes glued to the picture, the legs that look like they run for miles, the perfect curve of her hips, the soft breasts that she's felt a thousand times. Santana stops rubbing to run her fingers over her entrance finding that she was far wetter than she had previously thought. She stops her movements for a split second making sure that her office door was properly shut as well as the curtains before sliding two fingers into herself pushing and pulling them in and out slowly before gaining more speed. The Latina's other hand grabs the arm of the chair as her fingers pick up the pace slamming harder and harder into her adding another finger while desperately trying to suppress her moans. The sweaty brunette moves her right hand quickly to the laptop, pressing the right arrow button on the keyboard to view the next picture. Her eyes widen at new picture on the screen her hips now thrusting into her hand as she slams it into herself again, this time the blonde is sitting with her legs out in front of her spread wide.

"Oh my God" She gasps quietly biting down on her lip.

Santana's right hand comes down onto her clit rubbing fast little circles into herself, her other hand still pumping in and out of her roughly, causing the pressure inside her to build.

"Unf, I'm close" She grunts, thrusting into her hand harder desperately seeking relief.

Suddenly a wave of pleasure and release hits her throwing her back into the chair her teeth sinking into her bottom lip to keep herself from moaning out loud almost drawing blood. The Latina closes her eyes letting the last ripples of pleasure go through her before, riding out her orgasm before removing her fingers.

"That should last me a day or two" she pants, pulling up her underwear and grabbing a tissue from her desk to wipe the stickiness off her fingers.

Santana sits at her desk for a few minutes letting herself calm down before grabbing the small calendar off her desk to circle the date of the dinner with Quinn and Rachel before she completely forgot. Suddenly an idea hits her. The Latina's mouth curls up into a smile.

"Looks like Santana's going to be doing what she does best... Revenge."


	6. Promise

**Tease. Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this story.**

Santana's back hits the chair as the rush of pleasure intensifies her fingers thrusting in and out of herself wildly riding out her orgasm. When the pleasure slows to a stop the Latina gets up to grab a tissue, wiping the stickiness off her fingers before chucking it in the bin, sitting down again she starts to work on some files her head cleared of the haze of lust. She glances at the calendar, noticing that the current date has been circled with a little note under it. She picks up her phone to call her secretary.

"Yes Miss Lopez?" a voice answers.

"Jane, I'm leaving work today a few hours early I have a dinner to attend to" Santana says with a stern voice. She always uses a stern tone when talking to other employees; they have to know whose boss.

"Are you sure?" Jane asks "This is a busy time and this is an important case-"

"I said I'm leaving early, Brittany and I have wedding plans to attend to and every day for the past month I've only seen her for a few minutes each morning even on weekends. My wedding is far more important than this case." The Latina growled into the phone. "Besides me leaving a few hours early will have no effect, I will probably be on my honeymoon that time."

"Sorry Miss Lopez" Jane says her voice tainted with fear at the sound of her boss getting angry. "I'll cancel the rest of your appointments for the day."

"Hold up, didn't I tell you at least three weeks ago that I didn't want any appointments at all on this day?"

"Um, you could have mentioned it, but I kind of maybe forgot..."

"I have no time for your stupidity right now, I'll be deal with you later" Santana hisses, slamming down the phone.

"Of all the things to forget..." Santana mutters getting out her mobile and hitting speed dial.

A chirpy sing song voice answers. "Hey San!"

"Hey baby" Santana says with a smile on her face, hearing her favorite voice. "Just calling to remind you about the dinner tonight." She tells the forgetful blonde.

"Oh yeah, I remember! I can't wait to spend time with you, you've been so busy at work lately and all this wedding planning with Kurt is confusing me, there are so many things to look over and he keeps trying to turn our simple romantic wedding into one of those big crowded ones." As the words flow out of Brittany's mouth Santana realizes just how much the blonde needs her help, feeling guilty for spending so much time at work instead of her fiancé.

"Baby there is another reason why I'm calling, I'm so sorry for spending so much time at work and there is no excuse for it, you have been nothing but perfect these last few weeks, planning our wedding with Kurt and I promise you that from now on I'll be taking weekends off and coming home for dinner on time every night. You're my first priority Britt and I'm sorry for not showing you that this past month." As Santana talks, she thinks about all the times she would come home past midnight to find Brittany asleep at the table or on the couch waiting for her.

"Sanny come home, I really need to you here with me." The blonde says in a soft needy voice.

"I'm leaving work right this second baby I'll be there soon." Santana says with worry in her voice.

"Bye San, I love you."

"Love you to baby, bye."

Santana ends the call and puts the phone in her bag quickly before grabbing her briefcase and walking out of her office, shooting her secretary an icy glare before taking the elevator down to leave the building.

Back at the apartment Brittany puts the phone down after talking to Santana curling up on the couch wishing she would just get there already and hold her. She had not seen Santana in weeks, waking up with Santana already gone for work and falling asleep waiting for her to come home, sometimes even falling asleep sitting at the table or lying on the couch. After about 30 minutes Brittany hears the sound of footsteps coming up to the door. She jumps up over the back of the couch running towards the door getting there just in time.

When Santana opens the door she is immediately greeted by the blonde who pulls her in for a hungry kiss.

"I've missed you." Brittany says pulling her lips away for a moment before pulling Santana back into another kiss.

Santana drops her briefcase and lifts her foot up behind her to kick the door shut. She wraps her arms around the blonde's waist pulling her even closer her tongue tracing the bottom of Brittany's lip begging for entrance. The blonde cups Santana's face with one hand, the other around her neck pressing herself against her desperately, allowing Santana's tongue to enter her mouth so she can gently suck it. Santana starts to pull away but Brittany keeps her face locked to her not letting her get away pushing her against the door. Santana mumbles in protest at Brittany's advances pulling her head back finally breaking her lips free.

"Britt we can't, the honeymoon." She pants "And we have dinner with Quinn and Rachel."

"I know, I know, I just need to be close to you right now." She says in a needy voice bowing her head down to rest on one of Santana's shoulders.

"Well...we have an hour and a half before the dinner, do you want some sweet lady kisses?" Santana whispers into Brittany's ear before taking one of her arms from her around her waist to tilt her chin up to look into her eyes.

"But San, the honeymoon?" Brittany asks giving a confused look into deep brown eyes.

"Just the kisses part." Santana says softly getting out of her position between Brittany and the door, linking her hand with the blondes and directing her towards the bedroom.

A wide grin spreads across Brittany's face as Santana drags her towards the bedroom. When they enter Brittany tackles the shorter girl onto the bed falling on top of her to then gently roll them so that they were lying on their sides facing each other noses touching. Santana kisses the tip of Brittany's nose intertwining their legs together.

"I've missed looking at you." Brittany says staring into Santana's dark eyes her hand lifting to stroke the side of her face gently.

"You should have called me home sooner." Santana jokes nuzzling her nose into Brittany's neck.

"I should have asked you to stay the whole day." Brittany laughs lightly.

"Oh c'mon I would have had to show up for at least a couple of hours." the Latina says pulling her head back to look at the blonde.

"Nope, you would've stayed, I've got you totally whipped Lopez." Brittany says with a giggle, rolling on top of Santana, their fronts pushed together.

"I see it as more of a...Love and respect thing." Santana claims. "I'd just do anything to make you happy." She adds looking up at her blonde.

"San, you're so sweet" Brittany fawns peppering kisses all over Santana's face. "But I still have you whipped." declares the blonde making a whipping sound.

Before Santana can deny the claim that she is whipped for the millionth time, Brittany's mouth locks feverishly to hers, sucking at her bottom lip and pulling it back gently with her teeth. Santana groans at her actions and immediately flips them over to straddle Brittany, her bottom lip still caught between the blonde's teeth. When Brittany lets go Santana lunges into her neck pressing wet kisses in a line down to her collarbone where she starts to suck a hickey blossoming from under her lips. Brittany arches her back her arms coming up to grab at Santana's breasts slightly disappointed to find that she can not feel them properly through the bra. Santana giggles against Brittany's skin sucking harder causing the taller girl to moan, as Brittany's arms snake under the Latina's shirt and around her back to flick her bra strap off before moving her hands to Santana's front to push the bra up and out of her way to lay her hands on Santana's bare breasts.

Santana's mouth detaches from the blonde's neck. "Isn't this breaking a rule?" she asks.

"Only if I keep touching while your shirt is off" Brittany replies, massaging Santana's breasts, feeling her nipples harden under her touch. "Take your bra off its annoying" she adds.

Santana sits up to remove her unhooked bra from her body, Brittany's hands never leaving her chest. She leans back down to come nose to nose with the blonde. "Now, off with your shirt." She tells her pulling the hem of Brittany's shirt up. The blonde complies, lifting her back off the bed slightly to help the Latina with her shirt, leaving her in a white lace bra.

Santana pulls back to stare at the blonde's chest. "Oh how I've missed you two" She tells Brittany's breasts leaning down to place kisses at her cleavage.

"And you say I'm the one breaking the rules?" Brittany scolds playfully, Giving one of Santana's nipples a light pinch causing the shorter girl to shiver.

"Hey, you're still wearing a bra, this is allowed." Santana states leaning back down to suck at the top of Brittany's left breast, intending to leave another hickey.

The blonde laughs lightly arching her back in pleasure as Santana sucks and licks at the spot on her breast. Santana's eyes flicker to the clock.

"Britt." she says before placing a small kiss on the fresh hickey. "We should start getting ready, Rachel and Quinn will go crazy if we miss this reservation." She says sitting up and rolling off the blonde.

Brittany pout's as Santana's breasts disappear out of her hands. "Yeah we should." She sighs, getting up to walk to walk towards the bathroom with fresh clothes before quickly running back to Santana still seated on the bed to give her a quick kiss.

"Thank's for coming home early" She says softly, nuzzling her nose on her fiance's cheek.

"Baby I'll never be coming home late or working weekends again, my time with you is to precious to waste." Santana says in a quiet voice.

"I love it how you only show your sweet side to me" the blonde laughs lightly pulling back to look at Santana.

"Only you baby, only you." She replies with a grin.

"I'll be out in 10." Brittany says giving the Latina a quick kiss before skipping off to the bathroom.

**Sorry for the lack of smut in this one guys, I felt like writing something on the sweet side, but the next chapter WILL be saucy, I promise. Next up; Santana's revenge.**


	7. Revenge

**Tease: Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: Glee is not mine, nor are the characters. Just the story.**

Brittany walks out of the bathroom after her shower, dressed in a strapless royal blue dress that stops halfway down her thighs accented with a crystal v-neckline. The ruche fabric is gathered across the bust line before cascading down to a mini layered skirt with a flutter hemline that gives the blonde a flirty and fun look. Perfect for Brittany. She walks over to the shoe cabinet to pull out a pair of silver strap heels, sitting down on the edge of the bed to put them on before walking out into the main room of the apartment where she finds Santana waiting for her leaning up against the front door. Brittany's jaw drops taking in the Latina's appearance, her eyes raking over her body repeatedly. Santana's body was covered (If you could call it that) in a dark gray dress covered in tiny sequins that went perfectly with the color of her smooth velvet skin, the hem of the dress barely covering the top of her thighs and the wide v-neckline showing off her cleavage in a way Brittany didn't think was possible.

"So, what do you think?" Santana asks taking a few steps towards Brittany to twirl on the spot showing off her dress.

Brittany's eyes widen even more, her mouth still open staring at Santana's dress. "You uh, l-l-look..." the blonde stutters unable to find a word that would suit her thoughts, watching as the fabric would hug at Santana's every curve clinging to her body perfectly as she moved.

"Speechless?" Santana ask's with a sly smile on her face raising one eyebrow.

"T-t-turn around again" Brittany stammers "Slower this time."

Santana obliges, spinning slowly on the spot in her ankle high silver strap stiletto's.

Brittany Immediately notices the cut out back of the dress that was so wide it was almost visible from the front and so low that it was barely covering Santana's lower back, leaving a small strip of material just under her shoulder blades to keep the straps and the front of the dress in place. The blonde wonders for a split second what would happen if the strip would come apart before shaking her head to get the lusty thought out of her mind, the spot between her legs already tingling just looking at the Latina.

When Santana finishes her slow turn she walks up to the still shocked blonde to put her arms around her neck, the blonde's arms immediately wrapping around her waist. "You look so beautiful" Santana states looking directly into Brittany's eyes before kissing her gently, her lips lingering on the blonde's.

Brittany kisses back softly her hands rubbing in circular motions on the Latina's bare back, relishing in the feeling of Santana pressed up against her and her smooth velvet skin.

"You should wear a coat." Brittany says looking down to Santana's chest to see it pressed up against her own.

"You...don't like it?" Santana questions taking a step back only to be dragged back into her fiance's arms.

"No, no, no, I love it, you look stunning in anything, especially in this and you will look even more so in your wedding dress." Brittany says quickly not wanting to upset Santana with the wrong impression of what she had first said. "I...I just don't want anyone else looking at this much of you."

"And you say I'm whipped?" Santana laughs jokingly, putting her arms back around the blonde."And trust me, I'll let everyone know I'm yours." she adds before giving Brittany a light kiss on the nose.

"Pfft, everyone knows I'm the one who's got you whipped" The taller girl jokes playfully, her hands running up and down Santana's sides.

Santana looks up at the clock on the wall. "C'mon baby, we better get going, you know how Berry is when we're late." She adds, grabbing Brittany's hand and walking out the door grabbing her clutch on the way out. Brittany follows happily along after her admiring the view of Santana from behind, noticing her dress is riding up a little high. While Santana locks the door behind them she pulls her dress down a little.

"Britt, what are you doing?" A curious Santana asks.

"Making sure no one see's more then they are meant to." Brittany states pulling the front of the dress up a little when Santana turns around. "Just for safe measure." She adds.

"You're so cute Britt, lets go." The Latina laughs lightly.

Santana and Brittany come up to the double doors of the French restaurant scanning the massive room for their friends. The restaurant was classy, and very popular bookings had to be made super early and when Brittany said she wanted to go Santana could only oblige. As they walked in it seemed like every pair of eyes in the room were on Santana, male and female alike. Brittany let out a huff hoping that they would notice the ring on the Latina's finger, having the sudden urge to grab a table cloth and cover her fiance from the leers, Brittany locks her arms by her sides to stop herself. This didn't go unnoticed by Santana who knew the blonde better than anybody else. Santana turns to face the blonde, taking a step closer to her before pressing herself up against her to give her an open mouthed kiss, one hand on her cheek and the other behind her neck. A very surprised Brittany kisses back, her tongue touching Santana's before turning her gaze to the other people who were watching with open mouth's.

Santana pulls away first and links her right hand with Brittany's left "I'm going to marry this girl." She announces proudly to the restaurant holding up their linked hands and her left ones to show the matching engagement rings before walking off to their table.

Brittany's heart swells with pride and love at Santana's act. "San..." she sighs "That was so sweet!" she exclaims as they walk toward the table where Quinn and Rachel are seated.

"The kiss was pretty hot too" Santana adds with a laugh.

"Britt, Santana!" Quinn says getting up out of her seat to greet her friends with a hug.

Rachel gets up as well hugging Brittany and stopping in front of Santana with her arms spread out for a hug.

"Nuh-uh, no way hobbit, I ain't hugging you." Santana says taking a step back.

"Oh C'mon Santana still with the short jokes?" Rachel ask's her arms dropping to her sides in defeat.

"Fine, can I settle for just Berry then?" Santana suggests crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Good enough for me" Rachel sighs taking a seat.

Quinn, Brittany and Santana all take their seats, Brittany sitting across from Rachel with Santana next to her.

"So... How's the wedding planning going?" Quinn ask's excitedly. "C'mon give us some details."

"Quinn, don't come at them all at once, I remember how stressed I was when planning my, I mean our wedding." Rachel corrects when gaining a raised eyebrow look from Quinn. "I couldn't even get all my 20 minute vocal exercises done in the morning!" she blabs.

"Oh that must have been hell." Santana replies, her voice laced in sarcasm.

"It was." Rachel nods, not noticing the sarcasm.

Before Rachel could continue to rant the waiter appears at the table taking their orders and filling up their glasses with wine.

"So, have you decided where to have the wedding?" Quinn asks.

"Yup, at the Brooklyn Botanical Gardens, where San proposed." Brittany replies excitedly looking over to Santana to grin at her.

"We don't want it to be a big thing." Santana adds beaming back at Brittany. "We just want close family and friends with a simple ceremony and reception."

"That would be so perfect for you guys!" Rachel says excitedly. "So Kurt is helping you arrange everything?"

"More like complicate everything" Santana says with a huff, placing her hand on Brittany's knee under the table. The blonde turns to smile at her affection. "He wants to turn it into one of those big white weddings, its hard to stop him once he gets going."

"Yeah, and when we were choosing the color of the bride's maids dresses I didn't realize there were so many different colors!" Brittany exclaims. Putting her hand on top of Santana's under the table, to fondle with her fingers.

Quinn and Rachel laugh lightly at Brittany's exclamation. "I'm sure you will get the wedding of your dreams." Quinn says reassuringly.

After a few more minutes of talking about the wedding plans, their food had arrived.

"So, any thoughts about the honeymoon destination?" Rachel asked taking a sip of her wine.

"I'm going to surprise Britt." Santana verifies, twirling pasta around her fork. Under the table Santana gives Brittany's knee a light squeeze before moving it up a few inches' causing the tall blonde to twitch.

"Oh how romantic!" Rachel exclaims. "Brittany told us that you were going with our Idea and-"

"You told her?" Santana turns to Brittany in shock.

"I thought you knew..."Brittany says "I told them I'd ask you to try it with me."

"And everyone knows you're not one to deny Britt anything." Quinn put out.

Santana sighs. "Oh well at least ill be having hot honeymoon sex in a couple of months." Her hand caressing its way up the thigh of the blonde next to her, stopping just under the material of her dress.

"Couple of months?" Rachel questioned. "You're only going to be engaged for two more months?

"More or Less." Brittany shrugs looking over at the Latina who was sucking a strand of pasta into her mouth seductively, licking her lips after. Brittany shivers as Santana's hand creeps it way up her thigh, feeling a throb from between her legs.

"Why so short?" Quinn asks, not noticing the shiver.

"I can't wait to be married to San, I just want to call her my wife already. I don't understand why people stay engaged for so long, I can't stand not being Santana's wife." Brittany says with pride, while trying to ignore the hand currently snaking higher and higher up her thigh.

"Aww, that's so sweet." Quinn beamed.

About half an hour later Quinn exuses herself from the table. "I'm just going to go to the bathroom."

"I'll come with you Q" Rachel says getting up with her wife. "I'm going to ask the string cortete and pianist if they know any Strisand, I think I've gotten a few looks of recognition so I might as well do them a huge favor and grace their ears with a classic."

Rachel and Quinn walk off, leaving Brittany and Santana to themselves.

"Uh, so San, why uhm is your hand so high up my thigh?" Brittany gulps.

"You seem to have forgotten something I said I'd do." Santana purrs scooting her chair closer to the blondes, lifting her lips to her neck to suck gently. Her fingers tracing a intricate pattern on Brittany's inner thigh.

Another shudder ripples through the taller girl. "W-w-what was that?" She stammers, the throb between her legs growing stronger, knowing that if Santana kept at this pace it would only be a matter of time before she would be soaked.

Santana growls playfully nipping at her blonde's pulse point, causing the blonde to jump a little. Santana pulls her face back looking at Brittany closely to pinpoint the exact moment she gets it. Santana moves her hand up, now tracing letters a few inches from Brittany's throbbing core.

Brittany stammers out each letter traced. " Uh...P, no R." Santana nods.

"Ummm, E." She says nervously. Santana nods again.

" U?" she asks. The Latina shakes her head "V" she corrects in a purr.

"Rev... Rev...Is that another E? Brittany quivered, gaining another nod from the brunette.

"Reve...Reve..." Brittany stops halfway through sounding it out when it hits her.

"Revenge." She utters, her head snapping up to look Santana in the eye.

A sly smile spreads across Santana's face, raising her eyebrows in a seductive manner at the nervous blonde in front of her. Santana moves her hand to Brittany's panties, rubbing her swollen clit through the fabric.

Brittany stiffens. "Santana..." she moans under her breath, trying to keep herself under control.

"I'm going to tell you a little secret of mine..." Santana purrs in her ear, her warm breath hot against Brittany's neck.

"W-wh-what is it?" Brittany murmurs under her breath.

"Almost everyday for the past month, I've been getting off the nudes I took of you by the pool, in my office." Santana whispers her voice dripping with sex and lust. "And that's not breaking the getting off rule, you know why?"

"Why?" Brittany mumbles under her breath her face as well as other places heating up at the thought of Santana touching herself at work.

"Because I really needed to" Santana purrs, her fingers moving lower to tease the blondes entrance by pressing lightly into the fabric.

Brittany's hips give an involuntary buck into Santana's hand which flinches away, careful not to give the blonde to much pressure where she needs it most.

"Someone's testy" Santana laughs lightly pressing ger fingers around the taller girls entrance through the now soaking wet fabric.

"Santana, this has to be breaking the rules." Brittany pants, her hands gabbing at the table cloth, not wanting to attract attention.

"How, is this breaking the rules?" Santana says sweetly with a sly look on her face. "I'm just love the feel of wet materiel on my fingers." she adds with fake innocence.

At the moment Quinn and Rachel arrive back at the table, one of Quinn's hands firmly around Rachel's wrist.

"Sorry about that guys, Rach over here was having an argument with the pianist." Quinn groans looking over at Rachel.

"Some people," Rachel emphasizes, indicating toward the pianist. "Don't recognize a star when they see one."

"Maybe he just didn't see you down there." Santana smirks, her fingers now tracing around Brittany's entrance.

The rest of the conversation blurred out for Brittany, her mind completely set on Santana's hand between her legs, trying desperately not to moan or buck her hips while the other three talked about wedding plans, Santana acting completely normal as if she wasn't teasing the crap out of the blonde next to her. Although Brittany herself said that they could get off only when they needed to, she decided not to do it at all, distracting herself with anything and everything when the urge made itself known. She had not been touched like this for almost 2 months and what Santana was doing with her hand down there was maddening.

"Brittany, you've been awfully quiet for the past 15 minutes." Rachel queries.

"I'm just, uhh just a little tired." Brittany lies, Santana's fingers gliding over her entrance repeatedly through the thin material.

"Me too" says Quinn stifling a yawn. "We better get going, we have an early start tomorrow and if Rach doesn't get her 8 hours she gets pissed."

"Quinn! you know that my voice needs its full rest during the night and I need time for my vocal exercises in the mornings, I do not get pissed." Rachel argued as they split the cheque.

As they get up Santana's hand disappears from between Brittany's legs to hold her hand, fingers slightly sticky. The two couples walk outside the restaurant bidding each other goodnight and parting ways.

"C'mon baby." Santana purrs sitting in the cab beaconing to Brittany to sit next to her.

Brittany sits as close to Santana as possible linking her hand in hers again with a sad look on her face.

"What's the matter honey?" Santana asks, her seductive tone vanishing.

"I didn't get desert." The blonde states sadly her eyes downcast.

"It's funny you should mention dessert." The Latina says the seductive tone back. "I have some for you at home."

Brittany gulps, the teasing wasn't over.


	8. Loosing control

**Tease: Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: Glee belongs to RIB so do the characters, I only own this story.**

**Just a heads up, the next few chapters will be more steam and less plot. **

Santana presses Brittany against the wall of the hallway pushing her body into the blonde's and kissing her hungrily, Brittany responds just as eager, her arms coiling around Santana's body like a vice locking their bodies together.

"Let's get inside." The Latina pants into the blonde's ear who shivers at the feel of her hot breath against her.

Santana turns to the door, fishing her keys from her clutch purse, Brittany's arms still around her loosening a little so Santana can turn. As she tries to unlock the door in the dim light she bends over to look closer at the key hole after missing twice. Brittany feel's the Latina's perfectly shaped ass bend into her, right between her legs, her arms moving from around her to the sides of her hips she pushes into her, grinding against Santana's ass and groaning quietly relishing in the feeling. Santana finally unlocks the door laughing quietly at the eagerness of the blonde. As they step inside Brittany spins her around to face her pulling her in for another heated kiss her hands slipping through the cut out back of the dress and under her panties to grab at her ass pushing Santana harder into her while kicking one of her feet back to slam the door shut. The Latina groans at the feel of her blonde's hands on her, wrapping her arms around her neck while walking backwards and falling onto the couch the blonde now on top of her. Brittany removes her hands from Santana's dress moving them up to the sides of her breasts and running them down her sides to her waist then back up to the sides of her breasts again repeating the circuit. She presses the front of her own breasts harder into the Latina desperate to feel every inch of her. Santana's hands find the sides of Brittany's face cupping it gently as they kiss each other hungrily groaning around her lips each time the blonde runs her hands up and down her body, Santana spreads her legs with a small moan bending her legs at the knees and wrapping them around the taller girls waist. Brittany sits up a little moving her knees so they are on either side of Santana's ass helping her keep her legs wrapped around her. Their mouths part as the blonde sits herself up her arms supporting her on either side of Santana's head bending down one more for a quick kiss.

"Do you think dry humping is allowed?" she pants looking down into deep brown eyes, her own filled with lust and desperation.

"As much as I'd love to, I did promise you desert." Santana says in a breathy voice, internally cursing to herself for getting so sidetracked from her plan.

_Fucking hell, I'm supposed to be teasing her damn it! Okay, time to go back to the plan._

"No, I don't want desert, I want this." Brittany says stubbornly, her hands sliding down to the hem of the Latina's dress pulling it upwards.

Santana gently slaps the intruding hands away, sitting up a little only to be pushed back down onto her back the blonde pressing her front down with her own.

"No." The blonde's voice is firm and very unlike her usually bright and bubbly persona. "I've had enough waiting, the idea was stupid. I want this. I want you. Now."

Santana used every bit of mental strength she had to pull away from underneath the blonde and stand up. "Britt, I promised you. What type of wife will I be if I don't keep your promises?"

"But-"

"But nothing." Santana ends Brittany's sentence for her. "Now trust me about this desert, you're going to love it."

Brittany sighed in defeat lying in a heap on the couch, her face looking up at the Latina. "Fine." she grumbled.

"Okay stay there, understand? This desert has a secret recipe so you cant look until its finished so you're going to have to face the other way." Santana told the grumpy looking blonde.

Brittany grunts a reply, turning to face the other way, wishing that just this once Santana would break her promise. She hears the fridge door open and the sound of the things inside being shuffled, like Santana was looking for something, the fridge door is then closed and the sound of heels disappear into the bedroom. Brittany shuts her eyes trying to ignore the feeling from in between her legs.

"Britt" Santana calls from the bedroom in a sing-song voice "Your desert is ready for you."

Brittany sits up on the couch, taking off her heels before walking up to the bedroom door noticing a strip of material wrapped loosely around the handle, she pushes the door open slowly. On almost every flat surface in the room there are candles, softly lighting the room. Brittany's jaw drops when her eyes come to the middle of the room, there in the middle of the bed lying on top of the covers is a Santana, naked and covered with a white substance covering her chest and between her legs which are spread in the most seductive manner possible.

"You-you-you" The blonde stutters staring at the sight before her.

"I know how much you love..." the Latina stops speaking to scoop up some of the white fluff from the side of her breast to put it in her mouth "...Whipped cream" she purrs sucking on her finger a little before pointing it at the blonde.

"M-m-m-me?" Brittany asks pointing to herself.

"Yeah, you. Strip down to your underwear, now." Santana demanded her voice slick and seductive.

Santana had never seen Brittany move so fast before, stripping down out of her dress in two seconds flat, leaving her in a white lace bra and matching panties. Santana puts her hands under her heads eyeing the half naked blonde standing at the open door looking like she was about to pounce.

"Now, as you can see I've had a little...accident with the whipped cream and since I know how much you loooove whipped cream, I thought you could help me out with my little dilemma." The Latina purrs from the bed with fake innocence.

"S..s..so you w-want me too..." Brittany stammers, barely able to get the words out of her mouth.

"Lick it off, yes." Santana replies simply "But the thing is, I'm not wearing anything under this so if you lick it all off I'll be naked, and we cant go breaking any of the rules now can we?"

Still unable to speak straight the blonde just nods her head in agreement, hoping that Santana would take that as a 'Yes lets break the rules' and let her fiance ravish her.

"It's good that you agree." Santana states.

_Damn it _Brittany thinks. The Latina knew her so well.

"But," the brunette continues "I have found a way around that little problem."

A smile spreads across the blonde's face in excitement.

"As you probably noticed there is a blindfold on the door handle. Put it on." the Latina requests.

Brittany spins around to grab the strip of cloth around from the handle tying it around her head, over her eyes.

_How is this teasing me when she is practically letting me have her?_ she thinks.

"Now, come here." Santana demands.

Brittany stumbles onto the bed, crawling her way along until a hand rests on her shoulder telling her to stop going. The hand moves to the back of her neck pulling her in. Thinking that she was being pulled in for a kiss Brittany opens her mouth expectantly only to find her mouth reaching nothing but air. She suddenly feels Santana's hot breath in her ear, realizing that her head was pulled down next to the Latina's.

"You want this?" Santana breathes into her ear.

"Yes." Brittany whispers back, her voice strained with desperation.

"Well I think it's time you learned that what comes around goes around Brittany S. Pierce." Santana whispers.

Brittany shivers at Santana's words, she has never felt like this before the need to have the Latina so strong.

"Now, are you going to help me out or what?"

Brittany lowers her head down Santana's body following the curve of her neck to place a few kisses there she continues down, past the Latina's collar bone to settle her head between her breasts, the side of her left cheek touching against some whipped cream from Santana's right breast. The blonde turns to lick some of it off her tongue slowly stroking upwards on the smooth skin under the cream, she lowers the rest of her body down on to the girl beneath her feeling cream touching her stomach from between the Latina's legs. The blonde moans softly into the brunette's breast. burying her mouth in cream. Santana moans softly pushing her hips up into the blondes toned stomach, her hands tangling into blonde hair as she gets a hold of her hardened nipple sucking the cream off.

_Oh God, if I hadn't gotten off today I would have jumped her already _Santana think's to herself.

Santana guide's Brittany's head to her other whipped cream covered breast when the blonde finishes on the first one. The blonde willingly latches on to the other breast one of her hands coming up to cup it while she strokes the cream off with her tongue, finishing quickly, eager to get the whipped cream out from between the Latina's legs. Brittany begins to kiss down Santana's toned stomach, a hand touches her chin to lift her head up.

"And where do you thing you're going?" Santana questioned.

"To get the cream from between your legs." The blonde replies, slightly confused.

"Not yet." The brunette purrs flipping them over and grabbing the can of whipped cream from the bedside table and squirting a long line of the foam from the top of the blonde's neck , between her breasts and down to the top of her underwear.

Santana follows the trail of whipped cream down from the Brittany's neck with her tongue stopping every few itches to place a hickey. She licks down the blonde's body until she reaches the end of the line, before grabbing the can and squirting out another line, repeating this a few times.

"San, let me get the cream off you" Brittany moans from underneath the brunette her body withering in pleasure.

"Sure but you're not allowed to lick me down there for another two to three months yet." the brunette tells her as Brittany rolls them back over, leaving Santana on the bottom again.

"Then how am I supposed to-"

"I'm sure you can find another way, how about your fingers?" The shorter girl suggests. "They better not wander..."

One of the blonde's hands travel down the smooth skin of the Latina, down her toned stomach to settle between her legs, fingers burying into whipped cream her fingers press together to scoop up the white fluff just outside Santana's entrance, lifting her mouth away from her breast to lick it off her hand. The taller girl pauses, her tongue on her fingers, she sits there frozen. A small whimper escapes her lips.

"Baby, are you okay?" Santana asks looking up at the blonde seated on her.

Brittany starts to tremble slightly, the taste of Santana's wetness in the whipped cream and now on her mouth, the thing she has been craving to taste for what seemed like an eternity.

"Britt?" before Santana can say another word the blonde's lips are against hers moving hastily against her own, her body pressing up against her own grinding their core's together only separated my a thin piece of lacy material. Santana arches her back at the sudden rush of pleasure between her legs the feel of Brittany's wetness on her own driving her insane.

"This isn't exactly dry humping." The brunette gasps when Brittany sets her lips free, her hips still grinding into shorter girls roughly, spreading her thighs apart with her hands.

"Fuck the promise San." I need you, right now." The blonde grunts.

Santana's head is so clouded by lust and pleasure and pleasure that she can barely think straight, her body yearning for Brittany to be closer still but her mind telling her not to break any promise she makes to her future wife.

"Br-Britt...you need to..." Santana stammers the next word struggling to come out of her mouth.

Brittany thrusts extra hard, her swollen clit rubbing through the lacy material onto Santana's.

"Jorder!" She yells into the air.

"Oh God I love it when you swear in Spanish." The blonde pants.

"Stop Britt, you need to stop!" Santana yells, her resolve on the verge of breaking. She sits up pushing the blonde off her before scrambling under the sheets of the bed when she sees the taller girl taking the blindfold off to look down at her.

"San, don't you want me?" Brittany asks the lust clearing from her head as hurt replaces it at the Latina's actions.

"Baby, I've never wanted you more in my whole life." Santana states leaning over to pull Brittany on top of her leaving the blanket between them. "I just don't want to break any promises that I have made you, any, even this one."

"Santana, I want you to break this one, I need you to touch me San, and I need to feel you!" The blonde says, raising her voice slightly.

"Soon, honey. Just think the longer we wait the better it's going to be." Santana whispers kissing the blonde on the forehead softly. "You should get some sleep, I think you've had enough teasing for tonight."

Brittany sighs rolling off the brunette reluctantly lying on her back to stare at the ceiling.

"I'm not getting a goodnight kiss?" An expectant voice comes from the other side of the bed.

The blonde immediately rolls over to place a kiss on her lips, locking hers into Santana's fitting perfectly like a puzzle.

"I love you." Brittany whispers against her lips. "Even though you refuse to screw me."

"Oh trust me, on the honeymoon there will be a lot of screwing." Santana retorts playfully, turning on her side to get into a better position for sleep. "Night Britt."

"Night San." Brittany replies settling herself behind as the big spoon, her arm wrapping around the waist of the still very naked Santana in front of her, the aching in between her legs making it hard for her to even think about sleep.

_It's going to be a long night _she thought.

She was right, the night was not over.


	9. Midnight madness

**Tease: Chapter 9**

**Thanks to all the people still following this fic, I love you guys. Please have a look at my one-shot 'Para Siempre' and my two-shot 'Illuminated'. **

**And I also apologize for the late updating, I've got writers block and I'm not really feeling this fic anymore, so it may be cut off soon.**

**The night continues...**

_Santana's hands cup Brittany firmly, her hands slick with the blonde's wetness._

_"Please San." Brittany begs looking down into her lover's eyes "I need you."_

_One of the brunette's eyebrows raises seductively in the way that Brittany adore's. "Oh really now?" _

_The tips of Santana's slim fingers circle the blonde's entrance slowly._

_"San..." Brittany groans as Santana circles closer and closer her other hand reaching up to stroke at the blonde's swollen clit._

_Brittany stares down at the head between her legs, watching Santana watching her reactions, as she strokes in different places knowing very well that she's driving the taller girl insane._

_"Fucking hell Santana just do me already!" Brittany yells._

_Spurred on by Brittany's words Santana plunges two fingers with her pumping them in and out quickly of her slick entrance, with no mercy. The blonde's back arches as the pleasure ripples through her, her hips grinding into the Latina's hand as it thrusts harder and faster. Brittany screams out when Santana brings her lips down onto her clit, sucking on it and stroking it with her velvet tongue._

_"Faster, harder!" She screams, the pressure in her abdomen increasing rapidly as Santana complies to her request adding a third finger._

_Santana sucks harder on the clit in her mouth her tongue flicking it as she does so, making the blonde buck into her mouth her fingers pounding hard into her the pace slowing down to a stop._

_"Why did you stop San?" The irritable blonde almost yells her bright blue eyes drilling into brown._

_Santana pushes her fingers in as far as they would go before spreading them out and curling them at different times, her tongue placing long strokes on Brittany's clit. The blonde screams again as shots of pleasure run through her body, the pressure in her abdomen about to burst._

_"San! I'm so close! don't stop, don't ever stop!" She screams her words tangled with loud throaty moans that echo around the room._

_Santana's lips move slightly lower to suck at the blonde's nub rolling it with her tongue, her fingers still curling and spreading out inside Brittany, feeling her walls starting to convulse around them._

_"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Brittany screams her orgasm half a second away from hitting her._

Brittany wakes up with a start, rocketing up into a sitting position her forehead and neck laced with sweat. she rubs her eyes with her hands, her mind wandering over the memory that she somehow re-lived through a dream. A throbbing between her legs stops her train of thought, she pulls back the covers and peers inside her underwear to find them completely soaked through. She looks at the clock it's just after 12am.

"Damn it" she mutters carefully getting out of bed, not wanting to wake Santana.

The blonde walks to her underwear draw, changing her panties and putting the soaked pair in the washing basket, she lies back down, turning on her side to face the Latina, who's back is towards her. Brittany closes her eyes, hoping that sleep would come to her trying to ignore the intense throbbing within her, to no avail.

The blonde rolls on her back with a sigh. _This is madness, but if I want to go to sleep I guess I really need to_. She thinks to herself.

Brittany closes her eyes, her right hand moves up to the top of her neck, only to slide back down again, between her breasts and into her underwear. The blonde's eyes flutter slightly, imagining Santana's hands instead of her own, her left hand wanders under her tank top to stroke up her body to grope at her left breast, just as the brunette would. The dancer's long slim fingers start to gently rub at her swollen clit up, down and in circular motions, relishing in the small shots of pleasure rippling through her. Her back arches as she fondles her now hard nipple, rolling and pinching, her teeth biting her lower lip to prevent her moans from escaping. Brittany moves her fingers slightly lower, the tips of her fingers dipping into her juices as they bury farther into her soaking wet folds.

"Ahh! Santana!" She whimpers quietly, her eyes shut tight.

Brittany freezes as Santana rolls onto her back with a quiet snore. The blonde relaxes with a sigh and continues to sink her fingers into herself, her eyes looking over at the brunette to make sure she wont wake her. As Brittany slides two fingers into herself she stares at the sleeping Latina laying beside her, blue eyes gaze over the Latina's face traveling down her neck to rest on her breasts, the thin bed sheet clinging to them perfectly.

_Even in her sleep she's so sexy. _The blonde thinks to herself her eyes glued to the brunettes perfectly curved chest, watching them rise and fall with each and every breath.

Her hips buck into her hand as she thrusts them inside her slowly her eyes still trained to Santana's chest, wanting to pull back the bed sheets and lift her shirt up. The blonde squeezes her eyes shut again, Imitating what Santana's fingers did in the dream, halting the thrusting to spread her two fingers out and curl them at different times. Brittany gasps her other fingers pinching her nipple hard, as she adds a third finger she feels herself close to the edge. The dancer rolls over onto her stomach, spreading her legs apart to hump her own hand, grinding down harder and harder with each breath, on the brink of her orgasm. She bites into her pillow as she curls her fingers on that one spot, muffling her scream of extacy as she comes on her fingers.

"Oh God." Brittany whispers, her teeth releasing the pillow.

The blonde rolls onto her back for a few minutes, her lungs heaving and her forehead laced with sweat, wiping her wet fingers on the sheets before turning on her side facing towards her fiance to snuggle closer to her, a prominent throbbing still present within her but easier to ignore after releasing some of the pressure. Brittany slowly drifts off to sleep again her arms wrapped gently around Santana.

A loud moan reaches the sleeping blonde, who's eyes flicker open slowly at the sudden noise. Brittany's eyes flicker to the clock, it's 2am.

_Ugh, can't I get a full nights sleep? _The dancer thinks to herself with a sigh.

She rolls over to wake Santana and tell her about the noise to find that the Latina was nowhere to be seen, the sheets pulled back and the bedroom door slightly open, a faint light coming through the gap. The curious blonde gets up and quietly walks towards the door opening it a little more to stick her head out, peering into the living room.

Brittany stifles a gasp at the sight before her, one of her hands covering her mouth in pure shock at the sight. The TV is turned on the image of two very naked women on the screen, one of them with their head between the others legs, flicking her clit with her pierced tongue, while her hands massage the breasts of the withering girl beneath her, the volume on the TV turned down low. And there on the couch a pants less Santana, grinding down hard onto her own hand, her eyes glued to the TV screen and her teeth sinking into her bottom lip, her other hand rubbing furiously at her clit. The blonde stare's at the scene before her with wide her own heartbeat thumping loudly in her ears, her attention suddenly taken by a throbbing between her legs, her panties already soaked in her juices. The hand over her mouth slowly slides down her body to slip into her underwear, feeling her own wetness, she lets out a small gasp in shock, pulling her hand out in front of her face. She looks at her fingers, long strands of her own fluid going from the bottom of the gaps between her fingers to the very tips of them, her fingers webbed in her own wetness. Brittany stretches her fingers apart, watching the thick liquid break before slipping her hand back into her underwear to rub at her clit.

"Damn it" The blonde dance whispers under her breath, when the juices on her fingers stop her from getting enough friction on her now swollen clit.

Taking her hand out of her panties to wipe her hand on her tank top before pushing it back into her underwear, she trains her eyes to Santana who is now bouncing up and down on her hand, riding it harder than ever, her brown eyes still glued to the video of the two women. Brittany concentrates on the hot Latina, ignoring the TV and the soft moans coming from it. Blue eyes focus on the flustered brunette on the couch her own hands sliding down from her clit to push up into her wetness, her legs spreading a little.

"Shit" Santana curses, her eyes still on the screen, one of the women on it screaming in pleasure.

"Unf I'm so close" the Latina mutters to herself, unbeknownst to her that the blonde is watching from the gap in the bedroom door.

Brittany's fingers move in and out of her at a steady pace, leading against the frame of the door for support, her other hand moving down to rub at her clit, copying the motions of the brunette on the couch, the pressure in her abdomen quickly growing with her arousal.

"Just...A.. Little...More...Fuck, I'm so close." Santana growls in a harsh whisper to herself, holding herself up as her fingers thrust into her quickly, her back leaning against the couch her legs spreading out in front of her as she bucks into each thrust.

The watching blonde's jaw drops at the sight, seeing Santana touch herself being a huge turn on for her. The dancer moves her hands at the same pace as the Latina's while her hands rub furious circles into her clit, a loud moan escapes her lips as her fingers hit her sensitive spot within her. The brunette on the couch freezes as the blonde dancer halts her actions, one of her hands coming up to cover her mouth. Santana's head slowly turns around, her eyes immediately falling on blue eyes in the gap of the door, noticing a pale hand in her underwear, she pulls her fingers out of her and stands quickly without saying a word. Brittany pulls her hand out of her underwear before walking out of the bedroom to stand a few meters away from the hot flustered Latina.

"I think we just broke a rule" Santana whispers, indicating to her bottom half. Her own wetness on her thighs clearly prominent.

"Fuck the naked rule." the blonde growls in a very non-Brittany way, before lunging at the brunette standing before her.

With one hand the blonde dancer grabs the back of Santana's head pulling it forward to latch her lips onto hers, while the other hand latches onto the Latina's bare ass, squeezing and grabbing it. Santana responds with an equal amount of energy, her hands finding purchase on Brittany's flimsy tank top and tearing it off her, her hands immediately groping at her bare breasts.

"Two can play at that game." Brittany growls with arousal, her hands finding the back of the Latina's thin shirt to rip the whole thing off her, tearing it to shreds before pulling herself against her relishing in the feeling of Santana's bare breasts on her own.

"C'mon, lets take this party to the bathroom." Santana purrs, looking down at their breasts pressed together.

"The bathroom?" Brittany questions.

"The hot water isn't the only thing that will make this shower steamy." Santana says seductively switching off the TV before pulling away from the blonde to grab her hand and direct her through the bedroom and into the glass shower cubicle.

"Now off with your pants and everything underneath them." The brunette orders, pointing down at the offending items.

"Yes ma'am" Brittany laughs as she strips off her shorts and panties throwing them up and out of the cubicle's clear glass walls. "San, are we going to have sweet lady kisses?" she asks curiously.

"No." Santana says simply while she turns on the warm water, spraying them both. "But it doesn't mean we can't have fun with this new broken rule."

"I like it." Brittany says, pinning Santana against the tiled wall, the warm water cascading down between their naked bodies.

Brittany presses her body against Santana's again, pushing her harder against the wall, the heat of the water fogging up the glass of the shower cubicle. She rubs her body up and down, her eyes flickering shut as a small moan escapes her lips. Santana watches the blonde rubbing against her, arousal growing within her, one of her hands reaching down to rub at her own entrance, her eyes on Brittany's breasts rubbing against her own, the water running down them perfectly. She slowly slides a finger in, a soft moan escaping her lips at the ripple of pleasure running through her.

Brittany's eyes flicker open again at the sound of the brunette moaning, standing back and looking down to see Santana pumping one finger in and out of herself.

"Oh my God San" She gasps "T-t-that's, so hot."

Santana walks forward, pushing Brittany against one of the glass walls of the now very steamy shower cubicle, her hands grabbing her breasts and squeezing them. Without saying a word she quickly turns to the detachable shower head and dialing the pressure of the water up a few notches before turning back to the wide eyed blonde.

"Spread em" She orders in a harsh yet seductive tone.

Brittany complies, spreading her legs apart, her back leaning against the glass for support, her bright blue orbs eyeing Santana intently, wondering what she was going to do next. Santana's mouth attaches to one of the blonde's pink nipples which hardens immediately, a pale hand coming up to tangle in the back of her head, tangling in the wet dark hair, forcing her nipple further into the Latina's mouth. Santana lifts the hand holding the shower head between the blonde's legs turning it upwards, the jets of water hitting the dancer's entrance.

"Holy shit!" Brittany cries out, her back arching in pleasure.

Santana brings the shower head up to the blondes entrance, rubbing it against her gently as she shakes with pleasure beneath her.

"You like that babe?" she asks looking up at the blonde before switching to the other nipple. "You like it when I rub the shower head against you?" Santana pushes the showerhead up into the blonde, half of the oval shaped head now inside her.

Brittany's hips grind down onto the shower head pushing it in further, her wetness helping it bury deeper into her. "I love it, San, I want more."

"For now you're going to have to give yourself more..." Santana purrs against the hard pink nipple in her mouth. One of her hands traveling down her own body to slide two fingers into herself.

Brittany pants looking down to see Santana's fingers slide into herself her hips bucking into the showerhead. "Santana I'm getting close."

"Here, take it" Santana says, her other hand reaching to the blonde's to guide it to the shower head. "If I make you come its as good as me fucking you."

Brittany, takes the showerhead without protesting rubbing it hard against her inner walls, screaming out when the pressure of the water increases, opening her eyes to see Santana adjusting the pressure gauge to the highest level before pressing leaning against the wall opposite to the blonde slipping a third finger into herself, pumping it in and out of her slick entrance, her eyes between Brittany's legs.

"San, I'm so close." Brittany moans grinding the shower head deeper into her, her orgasm approaching quickly, her other arm reaching out to grab Santana's right breast with her left hand.

"I'm going to come watching you baby, you're so fucking hot." Santana purrs her other hand coming on top of the blonde's to give a hard squeeze.

"Shit, I'm coming San I'm coming!" Brittany yells, her voice echoing around the steamy bathroom.

In half a second Santana was pressed up against her lover one again her orgasm hitting her just as her lips hit the blonde's in a heated, passionate kiss. They moan around the kiss as they both orgasm, the only thing holding the dancer up is the steamy glass wall and the pressure Santana's front is pressing on her own. Both women ride out their orgasm's staring into each other's eyes as their tongues dance around each turning the water off and stepping out of the shower the lovers dry each other with a big white fluffy towel before sliding back into their bed completely naked, cuddling against each other.

"San, that was one of the best shower's ever, and we didn't even have sex" Brittany whispers against Santana's neck, pressing light kisses on the smooth velvet skin. "I'm still so horny."

"Just wait until we start having sex again." the brunette replies chuckling softly at the blonde's last statement. "I'm going to be giving you mind blowing orgasm's every damn night."

"I can't wait." Brittany yawns, snuggling closer to Santana, her eyes closing.

"Me neither." Santana whispers placing a kiss on her fiance's forehead, as sleep pulls the couple out of consciousness.


	10. Posesión

**Tease: Chapter 10 **

**Hey guys, so I have decided to stick this out and finish this fic as originally planned, but the updating will be sporadic since my writers block has been getting in the way of my inspiration. I'm so sorry for the inconvenience, but I am trying my best. Thanks for all the support.**

**This chapter is a more of a stepping stone for the next one, so I apologize if you find it boring. The next chapter will be steamy to make up for it.**

Brittany bids Kurt goodbye on the phone before hanging up, rushing to the door of the apartment as Santana unlocks it to walk in, her face immediately lighting up as her eyes see the blonde skipping towards her towards her, arms stretched out for a hug.

"San! I'm so glad you're home I have some wonderful news to tell you about the wedding!" the dancer squeals in excitement jumping up and down in front of the Latina before pulling her into a bear hug.

"That can wait for one moment." Santana laughs at the blonde's bubbly attitude "I want some kisses."

Without another word Brittany lunges forward to capture the brunettes lips in her own, sucking her bottom lip gently as her hands reach around to tangle in the dark wavy locks cascading down Santana's back. The Latina responds with the same urgency, one of her hands cupping her blonde's face as the other rests on her hip. Their lips part from each other slowly as both pairs of eyes flicker open, light blue orbs locking to dark brown ones.

"Sanny, we are officially getting married in 2 months time." Brittany whispers, her blue eyes staring deep into her fiance's brown ones, the tips of their noses touching.

"Britt, that's so perfect. I'm so proud of you for doing most of the planning without my help." Santana says softly back to her blonde. "I'm so sorry I can't be more involved."

"Baby its okay, I know work's been really tough on you lately, since you will be away for 3 weeks on our honeymoon." Brittany shrugs pulling her head back a little. "Besides, I want the wedding scene I've planned to be a surprise to you."

"Britt-Britt, you're so sweet I'm so lucky to have you." Santana says, touching her nose to the blonde's again before placing a sweet kiss on her lips.

Brittany smiles into the kiss before releasing Santana from her grip, pulling her over the couch briefcase and all, draping her long legs over the shorter girls lap once she sits down before pulling her into another lip lock, sucking on the brunette's full bottom lip. Santana places her briefcase on the coffee table before her as the blonde kisses her, closing her eyes at the contact only to open them again once the kiss ends. With a sigh Santana opens her briefcase to take a pile of papers out with one hand, her other hand stroking her blonde's legs absent mindedly.

"What's that you got there San?" The dancer asks curiously her eyes straying from the TV to rest on the papers in the Latina's hands.

"Oh just some resume's" Santana replies.

"Resume's for what?" The blonde asks, still burning with curiosity.

"I fired Jane the other day." The Latina responds her eyes flickering up to look at Brittany. "I told her to cancel all appointments for the day we had that dinner and she didn't do it for whatever reason."

Brittany's eyebrows crease a little, her hand coming up to the back of her fiance's head to stroke her hair. "Did you get in trouble?"

"Yeah, my boss had a full on go at me this morning. Fucking Jane thought she could get away with it just because I didn't realize for two weeks." Santana says, anger growing in her voice as she spoke. "I swear she was out to get me fired."

"Sweetie, did you explain to your boss that you told her to cancel them?" the blonde replies in a soothing voice.

"Yeah, but you know how he is." the brunette sighs. "So I'm looking for a new person to fill in her spot, hence the resume's."

"Well I hope you find someone nice, who likes ducks."

Santana laughs, her anger disappearing at Brittany's statement. "Of course I'll choose someone who likes ducks honey."

A week later Brittany comes home from the dance studio to find Santana sitting at the table going through papers, with a woman sitting next to her, their chairs extremely close to one another.

"Hi San..." Brittany greets questioningly. "What are you doing home so early?"

Santana turns her head at the sound of her name a wide grin spreading on her face as she see's her blonde standing in the doorway, she gets up out of her chair to greet her with a hug and to the blonde's disappointment a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey Baby!" Santana says with excitement before turning to introduce her fiance to the other woman in the room. "This is Vanessa, she's my new assistant and the reason I'm home early, which is something I'm going to be doing more often since she has found a setup that will allow me to do more work from home."

Brittany's eyes look on the woman moving towards her and Santana, her long black hair curled perfectly at the ends, the curls bouncing as she moved. The blonde suddenly felt underdressed in her dance sweats after looking at the short black and not to mention tight skirt Vanessa was sporting. Her scorching bright blue eyes lock to Brittany's with a look that could only be described as pure loathing.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you" Vanessa says extending her hand towards the Blonde who takes it reluctantly before letting go quickly at the exchange.

"Uhm, Hi I'm Brittany." The dancer replies looking at the taller woman as Santana sits back down at the table to return to her work.

"I know who you are." The dark haired woman almost spits back before returning to her seat, scooting her chair a little closer to the unobservant Latina.

Brittany's eyes narrow at the scene before her, usually she got along with everyone but this woman she did not like, especially the way she acted around Santana. The blonde walks off into the bedroom to get changed out of her dance clothes, slipping into something a little more comfortable for home before walking out to sit on the couch and sit on the couch. The blonde watches TV for a few minutes, hoping that her brunette would soon join her for some cuddles, only to find that Santana was absorbed in her work, the woman next to her seemed to get closer and closer every time the dancer would turn to look, their hushed conversation sounding more like whispers then talking. Brittany listens in, curious to what they are talking about.

"Santana, if you could just sign there, I can post this letter to the client.." Vanessa tells the Latina handing her a piece of paper.

_Wait, what? did she just use San's first name? Her other assistants would always call her Miss Lopez... _Brittany thinks to herself, upset at the lack of Santana in her arms. _I'm going to get my Sanny's attention. I want my cuddles, that paperwork and that woman can wait._ The blonde gets up to walk back into the bedroom, catching a strange look from Vanessa.

A few minutes later the blonde emerges from the bedroom wearing a very tight fitting tank top with her favorite baby blue short shorts with ducks on them, showing of her long toned legs. Brittany struts out in front of the table where Vanessa and Santana are seated before sitting back down on the couch her knees brought up in front of her, causing the shorts to ride up even higher. From the corner of her eye she see's Santana's head shoot up.

"Baby? aren't you cold wearing that" The brunette asks, her voice slightly strained in a way that Brittany knew all to well.

"I felt like taking my dance sweats off and I guess I'm a little cold." The blonde responds making puppy dog eyes at her Latina, pouting her bottom lip in a way she can't resist.

Santana immediately gets up and almost sprints over to the dancer sitting next to her, wrapping her arms around the taller girl. Brittany drapes her thighs over Santana's lap, cuddling closer into her warm chest, her eyes flickering shut at the feeling. The blonde opens her eyes again when she feels another pair of blue eyes drilling into her from across the room, she slowly opens her eyes to find Vanessa death staring her, hands scrunched into fists on the table.

_I can't believe this girl, why would she even think about liking Santana when she know's she's married? Well almost anyway._ Brittany thinks as she stares back at the dark haired woman, placing a few kisses on her Latina's neck.

Brittany had never been a possessive person, but this was different, she knew that this Vanessa woman was going to try get Santana.

_I don't want her fired, I do like having San home earlier..._

The dancer pulls her head back, her hand cupping the brunette's face gently to lock their lips together, her eyes closing for a minute before opening to find Vanessa still staring at them through half slit eyes. Brittany depends the kiss feeling Santana respond eagerly before pulling away. Vanessa smirks.

Santana whips her head around to address her "You can go now, I'll see you tomorrow."

Vanessa's smirk is quickly replaced by a scowl as Santana turns her head back around to continue to kiss her fiance, she packs away some paperwork before getting up and walking towards the door, she quickly glances over her shoulder at the couple on the couch, still kissing passionately before walking out the door and shutting it quietly behind her.

_If this continues I'll have to show her who Santana belongs to. _Brittany thinks before loosing herself in kissing her brunette.

Over the next two weeks Brittany had been keeping a watchful eye on Vanessa and was now 110% certain that she had a massive crush on her fiance', which Santana still hadn't noticed despite the lingering touches, the staring, the first name basis and the way she would always try to get between her and the blonde, which thanks to Brittany almost never worked thanks to low cut tops and short skirts or shorts that would have Santana running over in a spit second. But over time Brittany's light teasing had been thwarted by Vanessa persisting she do more work, so now Santana spent most of her home time sitting with Vanessa at the table going through paperwork than getting her cuddle on with her blonde. Brittany had grown tired of the dark haired woman, calling Santana into work early and coming home early with her to stay for hours on end, stopping the dancer from enjoying the heated make out sessions she used to have with her soon to be wife every time she came home from work. Although Brittany did not want to get the woman fired she refrained from telling the Latina who she knew would fire Vanessa the second she was told.

On one particular night Santana and Vanessa sit at the table filling out paperwork as per usual with the blonde watching out from the corner of her eye from the couch, munching thoughtfully on biscuits.

"Ugh, its getting late and I'm exhausted. That's enough paperwork for one night Vanessa, I'll see you tomorrow morning." Santana groans as she folds her arms on top of the table before resting her head on them.

"Me too, we got heaps done tonight so I should be able to post most of this stuff tomorrow." Vanessa replies getting up from her seat to walk over the door. "Bye Sanny." She ads as she closes the door behind her.

The blonde on the couch freezes at the sound of the name she can only be allowed to use, the biscuit in her hand crumbling to pieces, waiting for her fiance's reaction only to find that she had fallen asleep with her head on the table.

_Who does she think she is calling San that? Only I'm allowed to call her Sanny! She's mine! She's in love with me!_

After carrying Santana to the bedroom, slipping her into her pajamas and tucking her into bed, Brittany walks straight out the apartment door, grabbing her wallet and keys on the way out.

_It's time for me to show Vanessa who San really belongs to..._ she thought.


	11. lascivia y la envidia

**Tease: Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Glee.**

**To see what the wedding ring will look like google the Tiffany Flower.**

**watup2mycup this chapter and the next one is for you, thank-you for the idea it has given me a lot of inspiration.**

**I hope you all enjoy this super long chapter.**

Santana walks slowly out of her office, slipping her form fitting jacket over her shoulders as she goes, a small pile of sealed envelopes in her hand. The brunette passes Vanessa sitting at her desk by the office door, typing away on her computer, the Latina stops for a moment to turn to her.

"I'm going out on my lunch break now, I'll be back in about an hour or so." She tells her assistant her eyes downcast as she buttons up her jacket.

"Sure thing, I'll be here." Vanessa replies her voice light and flirtatious as she looks over Santana's body, the material of the black jacket clutching at her curves.

"You can go on your lunch hour when I come back." The brunette replies, not noticing her assistants advances. "Oh and I'd like these mailed before you go, you can do it on your way out." She adds dropping the small pile of envelopes on her desk.

"Sure thing." The taller woman replies beaming up at the Brunette, batting her eyelids.

"Thanks." Santana responds, briefly giving her a small half smile back, her dark eyes not meeting the other woman's blue.

Santana walks out of her office suite, checking her phone for the time on the way out. She closes the door quietly behind her, cutting off Vanessa's view of her ass.

A half an hour later A blonde dancer struts into the building wearing a fashionable black trench coat buttoned right up to her neck and stopping just above her knees, the material rubbing against her stocking covered legs as she moves gracefully yet effortlessly towards the elevator, her black stiletto's clicking against the smooth marble floor.

"Uhm, What floor Miss?" A short flustered man in a brown suit asks as she enters, looking up at her, his eyes taking in her unusual attire for her current whereabouts.

"Floor 19 please." She replies politely smiling back down at him. "And it's soon to be Mrs." Brittany corrects, extending her left hand to show off her ring proudly.

The short man presses his index finger into the number nineteen button before turning back to her to look at the beautiful white gold band on her finger, lined with diamonds around the entire band.

"Well congratulations!" He smiles, his eyes still set on the ring. "Wow, that's one beautiful engagement ring, I couldn't even begging to imagine what the wedding ring would look like."

"Wait, engagement ring?" Brittany asks her head tilting to the side slightly. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, most bands like the one that you are wearing, have a counterpart, so that one ring symbolizes engagement and the other marriage." The short man explains to her. "The wedding ring is usually more grand."

"Oh..." The dancer mumbles under her breath looking down at her ring. Could this man be right? Did Santana get two rings for her?

"How do you know so much about rings?" Brittany asks.

"I'm actually a jeweler, I'm here filing a court case for someone who robbed my store." The man replies. "Anyway this is my floor, it was nice talking to you."

"Bye." The blonde replies with a small absent minded wave, looking back down to her ring.

The doors of the elevator close before it begins to move upwards yet again, the buttons lighting up as each floor is passed.

_I'll have to ask San about the rings later _the dancer thinks to herself, twisting the ring around her finger thoughtfully, imagining what the wedding ring (if there is one) would look like.

A soft beep is sounded as the elevator reaches the nineteenth floor, the doors sliding open. Brittany walks out and heads to Santana's office suite passing meeting rooms and suites waving to various people she had met when Santana had first brought her to her workplace. The dancer eventually finds her way to the door of her fiance's suite opening it and stepping inside to find Vanessa sitting at her desk typing. Heat rises in the blonde's chest as her eyes rest on the woman, the thought of her being alone with Santana in this room causing anger to swell in her chest. Brittany closes the door loudly behind her to make Vanessa aware of her presence.

The black haired woman's eyes flicker up, narrowing at the sight of the blonde standing at the door, the soft clicking of the keys stop. "Santana is on her lunch break." She spits out, her eyes going back to the computer screen as she starts to type again.

Brittany strides towards the desk with confidence, stopping on the other side to look down at the other woman. "I know San's out on her lunch break, I'm her wife." Brittany chimes, trying not to show Vanessa her anger.

"Not yet you're not." Vanessa replies standing up from her chair to look down at the blonde standing at the other side of her desk, crossing her arms over her chest mirroring the dancer.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Brittany asks arching an eyebrow like she had seen Santana do so many times.

"It means that San isn't officially tied down yet." The assistant growls back. "So she could be taken away from you at any given time, by someone more...Worthy of her."

Brittany straightens up, pulling herself up to her full height her head tilting up towards the taller woman at the sound of Santana's nickname on Vanessa's tongue, her lips curl into a sneer at the words used. Her hands move from across her chest to her hips, her eyes looking up menacingly at the woman before her. Brittany had never been this angry before and most of the time she tried not to get angry at all but this was different, this woman was trying to steal her Santana.

_I may have not lived in Lima Heights but I sure as hell spent a lot of time there, I'm going to show this bitch who's boss._

"Listen up home wrecker, my soul mate and soon to be wife comes from Lima Heights Adjacent and if there is one thing I have learned from being in Lima Heights is that you do not mess with anyone there, because do you know what happens in Lima Heights? Bad, bad things, so if you even put one foot out of line and decide to go against the rule's I'm about to lay down for you, I will not hesitate to go all Lima Heights on you, because after watching Santana do it a thousand times trust me when I say that I can bring it." Brittany's voice rings out with confidence and pride causing the taller woman to sink back into her seat staring up at the blonde who is now towering over her. "You got that?" She adds her voice raising a little. Vanessa nods her head fiercely her eyes wide at the sudden unexpected outburst.

_Wow, I like this Lima Height's me. Now to lay down the rules._

"Now for the rules." The dancer announces, staring down at Vanessa. "One, you are to address Santana and I as Mrs Pierce-Lopez after we are married, and for the time being you are to call Santana Miss Lopez understand?" Vanessa nods again, not saying a word.

"Rule two, if Santana is to come home early for work, you are not to come with her and you are to only see her in this building, you got that?" The taller woman nods for the third time, her sudden fear of the blonde rendering her unable to speak.

"Rule three, and this is the last one." Brittany leans over the desk placing her hands down on top of it to stare Vanessa straight in the eye. "Santana is **mine** and she is all mine, she is **my** San, she is **my** Sanny and if I ever hear anything other than her last name with a Miss in front of it come out of your mouth It will be the last second you ever see the inside of this office or this building again." the blonde hisses. "Am I making it clear?"

"Yes, I understand Miss Pierce." Vanessa squeaks her eyes lowering down into her lap, her cheeks flushing red with embarrassment. She had never thought the blonde could be like this, it seemed completely out of her nature.

"Good, now I'm going to be waiting for my San in her office, you are not going to tell her that I am in there." Brittany instructed before walking into Santana's office and closing the door loudly behind her.

Brittany undoes the belt around her long black trench coat, taking it off before hanging it up on the hook behind the door. She takes a seat at her fiance's desk noticing a large amount of photo frames on the desk, most of them containing pictures of just her, some others with the pair of them. There even was a frame with a picture of Brittany, Quinn, Rachel and Santana on the desk. A smile spreads over the blonde's face.

_Well that's taken care of, now to wait for San..._

Approximately thirty minutes later Santana strolls back into the building holding a coffee in one hand and a chocolate chip muffin in the other, her bag hanging off her shoulder and her jacket now slung over her arm. She takes the elevator up to the nineteenth floor the other people riding with her keeping their eyes to the ground, well aware of the Latina's reputation. When the elevator reaches her floor the brunette steps out not taking notice to the various people staring at her body fitted into a gray curve hugging dress, her black heels clicking against the tiled floor as she makes her way towards her office suite, sending polite nods to her work friends who wave to her as she walks by them. Santana reaches the door of her office suite, struggling to open the door with both her hands occupied, when she finally gets in she walks up to Vanessa's desk where her assistant is typing slower than usual, her face flushed a strange pink color.

"I'm back, you can go on your lunch hour now." Santana tells her, putting down her coffee momentarily.

"Uhm, yeah, sure, uh thanks Miss Lopez." Vanessa stammers her voice quiet while avoiding eye contact with her boss, afraid that the blonde was somehow listening in or watching her from inside of Santana's office. She gets up from her chair, grabbing her coat off the hook walking around her desk.

The brunette looks at her assistant, raising her eyebrow at her strange behavior. "Oh, don't forget to mail these." She says suddenly picking up the small pile of sealed envelopes the taller woman forgot to pick up. Santana extends her arm towards Vanessa, who takes the envelopes quickly from her hand.

"I'm sorry Miss Lopez. I'll be going now." She quickly stammers before almost running out the door.

"Well that was strange." The Latina mutters to herself quietly before picking up her coffee, turning to open the door of her office.

Santana walks into her dark office setting down her coffee and muffin at her desk, her office chair facing away from her, she walks over to the light switch to turn it on before turning back to the direction of her desk. Her jaw drops.

"I thought you would never come." Brittany smirks from Santana's black office chair.

The brunette stares at her with wide eyes her mouth hanging open. There sitting in her chair is her fiance wearing a very tight very fitting black bustier lined with white lace,thigh high stockings, small strips of black material connecting them to a pair of black and white lacy panties. The blonde sits with her feet up on the desk, giving Santana a full view of what she is wearing.

"Britt...What are you doing here?" Santana asks her eyes still wide with shock. "Wearing...That?" She adds.

"Well, I haven't been seeing enough of you lately Sanny, and I miss your attention." Brittany replies giving the brunette a puppy dog look that somehow looked sexy and cute at the same time. "And this." She adds pointing towards her outfit. "Is Victoria's secret, I bought it last night." She shrugs.

"You have been seeing me...I...I've been coming home early almost every night." The Latina stammers her eyes staring at the blonde's outfit.

"Yeah, coming home from work...With your assistant...To do more work." The dancer responds rolling her eyes a little. "So I thought up a little plan to get your attention...I know how you looove Victoria's Secret..." She trails off.

"W-well, you've certainly got my attention." Santana whispers loudly enough for the blonde to here.

"C'mon Sanny, you have work to do, come and sit." Brittany stands up off the chair becoming Santana to sit down.

Santana makes her way across the room to sit in her chair the dancer immediately sitting across her lap, her long smooth legs thrown over one of the arm rests, the brunette stiffens at the feel of Brittany's lace panties against her thigh.

The blonde points to the laptop on the desk in front of them. "Go on San, finish what you have to do so you can take all of this off when we get home."

Santana swallows loudly before lifting her hands up and over the blonde's lap to start typing slowly her hands shaking slightly.

_I'm never going to work at home again_ she thought to herself.

Brittany spots the chocolate muffin on the table, dipping her index finger into some of the melted chocolate chips. She places her finger in her mouth, licking the melted chocolate off her finger slowly, savoring the taste. The sound of typing suddenly stops. The dancer looks down to see the brunette staring up at her intently.

"Wanna taste some San?" She asks sweetly. Santana nods.

Brittany leans down to press her lips to Santana's parted ones, her tongue dragging across the inside of the Latina's mouth slowly. Santana moans into the kiss tasting chocolate on the blonde's tongue her arms wrapping around her dancer's waist.

"Like that?" Brittany asks in a breathy voice, her face inches away from the brunette's.

"I want more." Santana whispers.

"Of the muffin?"

"No, of this." Santana's arms tighten around Brittany's waist to indicate what she wants.

"Tell me who you belong to first." Brittany whispers back.

"What?"

"Tell me who you belong to, tell me that you're mine, that the pretty, flirty assistant of yours doesn't mean a thing. Say you're mine." The blonde purrs in response.

"Vanessa?" Santana asks confused.

"The one who has been trying to steal you from me? Yeah. She actually admitted to me today that she was trying to steal you away."

"W-w-what? She said what?" The Latina questions, the sudden realization of her assistants advances beginning to click.

"Don't you worry about that baby, I took care of her, she wont be bothering us from now on." Brittany whispers to Santana. "Now tell me, who do you belong to?"

"I belong to you Britt, you know that." Santana replies, her brown eyes looking into Brittany's blue.

The blonde leans down to press a quick but passionate kiss to Santana's lips, which part immediately. "Good." She purrs, hoping the Latina would catch on soon.

The dancer gets of Santana's lap, pushing the chair back to kneel in front of it, her body wedged between the brunette's knees. "Is this the chair where you would touch yourself thinking of me?"

Santana nods, sweat appearing at her brow at the sight of Brittany between her legs, a place she hasn't visited in a long time.

"That's...so hot." The blonde says, giving Santana a sly smile. "Who do you belong to?"

"You."

Brittany places a kiss on the brunette's lower thigh. "Who?" She asks again.

"You." Santana states, catching on to what Brittany was doing.

Another kiss is placed further up her thigh.

"I belong to you."

Another kiss, this time at the hem of her dress, which is almost pushed up to her hips, Brittany's mouth an inch away from the burning between her legs.

"I'm all yours, only yours." Santana pants.

A light feathery kiss is places between the brunette's legs, right outside her entrance. Santana wishes her underwear was thinner.

"I'm yours forever, I'll never be anyone else's."

Brittany pushes herself upwards both her legs between Santana's as she pushes her chest against her lovers for support, she connects her lips to her fiance's their tongues dancing around each other as tanned hands find their way to the blonde's ass, squeezing lightly.

"Tell me again." Brittany purrs as their lips part.

"Yours all yours." Santana whispers back. "Show me that I'm yours."

The blonde presses her lips back to the brunette's as her hands grab Santana's thighs, pulling them around her waist, letting her legs wrap around her. Brittany's hands then travel up the Latina's body moving her lovers hands from grabbing her lace covered ass to wrap around her neck. Their tongues dance around each other for a few seconds more before Brittany pulls away, her eyes burning into Santana's.

"Vanessa will never have me, she means nothing, I'm yours."

With Santana wrapped around her the blonde lifts her with ease, one of her arms supporting the Latina's weight while the other removes the laptop from the desk, placing it in the chair behind her before moving the coffee cup to the far side of the table as well as the muffin and various bits of paper. She sits Santana down on the edge of the table pushing her cleavage right under her nose.

"Do you like it?" She asks, her hands on the brunette's outer thighs rubbing up and down them gently.

"I've always liked them." Santana purrs back placing light kisses on the tops of Brittany's breasts.

"I'm talking about the bustier." The blonde says with a small laugh.

"Of course I like it, love it actually...It really pushes everything...up." The Latina says with a grin, not looking away from the blonde's chest.

Santana stands up for a moment to push her dress up around her waist before sitting back down her hands resting at Brittany's hips, her fingers playing with the lace on the top of her panties. She looks up at the dancer to find her looking expectantly down at her already.

"I belong to you." Santana says quietly, hoping to continue with their little game.

Brittany almost pounces on Santana, her back hitting the desk, the blonde dancer suddenly on top of her. A few photo frames fall to the carpeted floor as Brittany begins to assault her lovers lips with her own, before moving down to her neck sucking hard enough to leave a mark. As Brittany's lips move from place to place on Santana's neck and chest the Latina tries hard to stop the moans from escaping her mouth, her fingers tangled in the blonde hair. The lips at her neck come to a stop, waiting.

"Show me who I belong to." Santana pants.

Brittany begins her assault again pushing the top of Santana's dress as far down as it will go, marking her territory on the tops of her breasts, the dark bruises matching the ones on her neck. The dancer momentarily shifts her position, placing her thighs on either side of Santana's on the wooden desk, a few more photo frames falling off in the process, she leans her head back down to trace the brunette's lips with her tongue. Santana lifts her head to try capture it between her lips but Brittany pulls her head back quickly, tilting it to the side slightly.

"Britt, I am yours. My heart, my soul, my body, my everything belongs to you and only you. No one in the whole wide world, heck the whole universe has a chance with me, not some office assistant or some purple alien with five tits, because I am yours. Even if you didn't want me I would be yours."

A wide grin spreads across the blonde dancers face, her eyes lighting up at Santana's little speech. _That's what I was waiting for_ she thinks.

"I'll always want you." Brittany replies.

Without saying another word Brittany presses her lips onto Santana's who's tongue immediately slips into her mouth. The blonde sucks on the brunette's tongue, their lips pressed tightly together as Brittany's body starts to rock back and forth on her lovers, their bodies pressed tightly together. Muffled moans slip out from between her lips as Brittany spreads Santana's thighs with one of her own. The Latina's breathing becomes rapid at the feel of the blonde's stocking covered thigh between her own, her hands coming up to the sides of her breasts stroking them softly. Brittany sits up , her mouth parting from her lover's with a small pop to adjust her position on top of Santana, placing her hands on either side of her hips before bringing her knee up to the brunette's core to grind it in. The Latina lets out a moan, grinding her hips into her fiance's knee her hands moving to the front of Brittany's breasts giving them a rough squeeze, the blonde pushes her chest further into the hands coming almost nose to nose with the woman beneath her continuing to grind her knee into her dripping core.

Santana lifts one of her own legs to start grinding it into the flustered blonde on top of her, earning a sexy whimper, Santana grinds harder. Brittany pushes her body flush against Santana's who's hands are caught between them palming her breasts through the bustier, Brittany's nails claw at the gray fabric at the brunette's waist contemplating on ripping her dress straight off her, grinding into her Latina harder causing them to slide forward on the desk, Santana's head now hanging off the edge her breasts almost falling out of her dress. Brittany's head plunges down at the sight, her teeth yanking the polka dot bra down before taking a hardened caramel nipple in her mouth. Santana lets out yet another moan her knee pushing hard up into her blonde who grinds down on the impact, her moan muffled by the nipple in her mouth.

Suddenly the door of the office opens, two woman standing in the doorway staring shocked at the scene before them. The short haired blond quickly slaps one hand over her eyes with a groan.

"Oh my Barbra..." Rachel gasps.


	12. Split

**Tease: Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: Glee has never and will never belong to me. The only thing that is mine is the story.**

**Another stepping stone chapter with chunks of smut. Next chapter will be steamy, I promise.**

Santana's eyes quickly flutter open at the sound of the soft squeak of the door opening, her head still hanging off the desk. She see's an upside down Quinn holding her hands over her eyes,standing next to her a shocked Rachel who's mouth is hanging open at the sight before her. Brittany's mouth comes off the brunette's nipple with a loud wet pop when her eyes look up to see the two women at the door.

"Oh my Barbra..."

As soon as the words fall out of Rachel's mouth both women on the table realize what had just happened. Brittany immediately springs into action, wrapping one arm around Santana's back, her legs reluctantly moving out from between the brunette's thighs using her other arm to push them both off the table into a standing position. The blonde bends down quickly to pull Santana's gray dress down back over her hips before pulling the Latina's front against her own to hide her exposed chest, her arms wrapping around her, making sure Quinn and Rachel don't see what rightfully belongs to her. The brunette sways a little, the blonde's strong arms holding her up not completely sure of how she got into a standing position so quickly.

"What the..." Santana mumbles before realizing her exposed chest. She presses her front harder against Brittany's.

"W-w-what are you guys doing here?" Brittany asks, her face growing red with embarrassment.

Quinn falls into a chair placed near the door her hands still over her eyes. "We were coming to visit Santana" Quinn groans. "Now I'm just scarred for life."

"We decided to come over to invite you two to dinner we are having in two weeks, everyone is going to be there." Rachel tells Brittany in a matter of fact tone, her eyes appraising the blonde's outfit. "Is that Victoria's Secret?"

Santana turns her neck to one side looking at Rachel from the corners of her eyes. "And you couldn't just call us?" She hisses.

"Well we haven't seen each other in a while so Quinn and I decided to visit you at work."

"Hey, leave me out of this I was just going to call." The former head Cheerio mumbles from the chair, her head in her hands. "I'm never going to get that image out of my head..." She mutters to herself quietly.

Rachel sighs. "Anyway, what are you doing here Brittany? Dressed in that? I thought you two weren't sleeping together until your wedding night."

"Q, can you maybe just give us a sec, my rambunctious twins need to be covered before Berry tries to get her man hands on them." Santana cuts in before Brittany can answer.

"Gladly." Quinn replies, ignoring the nickname, walking out the door taking a hold of Rachel's wrist to drag her out the door behind her.

"B-but, they haven't answered my question!" Rachel protests.

"Cmon Rach, Santana's half naked and Brittany is in lingerie just let them get presentable." Quinn retorts, slightly shocked at how quickly Rachel got over what they just walked in on.

_It's going to take so long to get that image out of my head, ugh. _She thinks to herself.

As Quinn closes the door behind them Santana breaks away from Brittany pulling her bra back over her breasts and hitching her dress back into place. Brittany watches two of her most favorite things being put away, she falls back into the chair a slight frown on her lips.

"Well that was awkward." She sighs.

"You think? Berry almost saw me in the nude!" Santana exclaims.

"I wouldn't let her, you belong to me." The dancer states, grinning up at Santana.

"You bet I am." Santana purrs bending down to lock her lips with the blonde gently.

"And I'm yours." Brittany mumbles around the brunette's full lips pulling her down into a sitting position on top of her.

The haze of lust covers both women's senses, the feeling of being so close again, taking over their bodies, everything that happened in the past five minutes completely forgotten as their tongues dance around each other's in perfect synchronization. Brittany's left hand wanders up to Santana's right breast, palming it gently through the material as her other hand settles on her toned ass. The brunette lets out a quiet moan at the contact, pressing her body down into the blonde's, her hips grinding downwards. Brittany whimpers loudly her body extremely sensitive.

"San, I'm so sensitive. Oh God grind a little harder." The dancer whispers against her lovers lips, her hand at Santana's breast moving down to join her other hand grasping at her perfect ass, pushing her down harder. "Right there San, oh fuck..." She stammers, her legs widening as the brunette's core grinds into her own.

"I'm so sensitive too baby.." Santana groans softly in the blonde's ear. "I'm going insane, my body is going insane, I've never wanted you this much before." The Latina lets out a loud moan at the feeling of her dripping core being rubbed against her lovers, she grinds harder as her lips move back to Brittany's.

From outside the office door Quinn hears the loud moan. "Oh you have got to be kidding me, they're at it again?" She almost yells, her hands in her hair.

Before Rachel can say anything Quinn walks up towards the door before banging on it loudly "You guys better get your asses out here, seeing you guys getting it on is bad enough, I don't want to have to hear it as well!"

Santana pulls her lips back from her blonde's reluctantly. "Shit, well we better get out there Q sounds freakin pissed."

Brittany pouts up at the brunette as she gets up off her, re adjusting her dress as she walks towards the door, picking up the black trench coat and passing it to her fiance. "You better put this on before we start again."

"Then I'm not putting it on." The blonde replies with a smirk.

"Q sounds like she's about to bust a blood vessel, we can continue tonight." Santana says with a small laugh.

Half a minute later the two women emerge from the office, Brittany buttoning her black trench coat up to her neck. The two women spot a grumpy looking Quinn sitting on the couch next to Rachel.

"What's up with you Q?" Santana asks "You cant be that upset walking in on us, its happened a few times before back when we were in high school."

Before Quinn can answer Rachel cuts in "She's just upset because I wont sleep with her at work."

"Rachel!"

"What? I think its completely unhygienic and what if your boss was to walk in on us!" Rachel defends.

Brittany and Santana laugh at the two women on the couch, Brittany links her fingers through Santana's.

"So, what was this dinner you two were talking about?" The blonde dancer asks excitedly at the thought of seeing all her glee friends.

"Everyone is going to be there and it is in exactly two weeks time at 6pm, we are going to have a wonderful time I've really missed performing in front of you guys." Rachel answers, Santana rolling her eyes at the last part.

"Yeah we can make it." The Latina replies with a sigh.

Brittany looks at the clock on the wall. "Well I better be going, I have a class in half an our, I'll see you guys in two weeks!" She says brightly hugging Quinn and Rachel after they stand up, before turning to Santana. "Bye San, see you tonight." She adds with a wink, leaning in to kiss her fiance, her lips lingering on the brunette's.

"Alllllright, that's enough." Quinn sighs pulling Brittany away. "I've seen enough for one lifetime, lets get out of here before they start that up again." She grumbles walking towards the door.

"Bye Santana, see you soon." Rachel says with a small wave, following Quinn out the door. "So Brittany, do they have that bustier in red?" The short brunette asks as she closes the door behind her.

Santana sighs, falling into the couch Quinn and Rachel were sitting in only minutes before, leaning her head back and closing her eyes wishing that Brittany's lips were still on hers. A few minutes later Vanessa walks into the office suite, her eyes immediately taking in the Latina's slightly swollen lips, dark love bites on her neck and upper chest. The brunette looks up at Vanessa with a questioning look before suddenly realizing the reason for her staring.

She quickly gets up and walks towards her office door. "Well back to work!" she says quickly almost running into her office and closing the door loudly behind her, leaning against the door from the inside. "I'm going to be wearing scarves for a while" She mutters to herself.

* * *

><p>Brittany and Santana break away from each other, their labored breathing shallow and uneven an intense throbbing between their legs growing by the second. The Latina opens the door of the car stumbling out of the back seat, the cool night air hitting her heated skin the dancer slides out after her smoothing back her messy blonde hair, the pair lean against the side of the car panting.<p>

"Damn that was hot." Santana says between breaths, a smile spreading across her face.

"That's what happens when you wear that red dress of yours, you know how I get when you wear red." Brittany responds, referring to the skin tight dress on the brunette's body.

Santana laughs lightly. "The only reason I wore it."

Brittany laughs with her before looking down at her phone to check the time. "Crap, we're forty five minutes late."

The two women make their way into the lobby of the building, walking straight into the elevator fixing their messy hair as they get carried up towards their destination, the thoughts of the heated make out session in the car going through their heads.

"I actually feel kind of guilty being late." The brunette muses as they reach the front door of Quinn and Rachel's apartment.

"Totally worth it though." Brittany says with a smile knocking on the door.

"Coming!" The pair hear Rachel yell from the other side of the door before it swings back to reveal an exited short brunette wearing a reindeer apron.

"You guys are late." She scolds playfully. "What were you doing?"

"I can take a guess." Yells a rough yet familiar voice from inside the apartment.

Brittany and Santana walk into the apartment, following Rachel in.

"Shut it Puckerman or I'm going to shave that stupid dead animal off your head, use it to clean a public toilet then glue it back on." Snix growls in Puck's direction.

"I see Snix has still got it." Puck laughs. "And Mohawks are still bad ass." He defends.

"Damn right, I'll never run out of Snix juice, and that's not a Mohawk that's practically a comb over made out of road kill."

"Noah, they couldn't have been having intercourse anyway, they are saving it for their wedding night." Rachel buts in as Brittany and Santana take a seat at the table, greeting all their friends.

Santana's head whips around to glare at Rachel. "Thanks for sharing that dwarf." She sneers as Puck shakes with silent laughter at Santana's lack of a sex life.

"Just you wait, after I marry Britt we are going to be banging like rabi-"

"Lets eat!" Rachel announces cutting the taller brunette off, she turns around to take off her reindeer apron before sitting down at the table next to Quinn.

During dinner the former members of the New Directions caught up with each other's, drinking wine from red solo cups in memory of their years at McKinley high. Cheers filled the room as Kurt and Blaine announce their engagement and at the date of Santana and Brittany's wedding being declared by a proud and slightly drunk Latina who started to sob during her speech about marrying the love of her life, before falling into Brittany's comforting embrace.

"Shhh, calm down Honey, you don't need to cry." Brittany whispers into Santana's hair, her hand rubbing circles into her back.

"I'm..Just so happy." Santana says between sobs, her arms tightening around the blonde's neck.

For a moment the cheering and laughing subside, Mike takes the opportunity to stand up. "Since we are announcing things right now, I think Tina and I have something to share." He beams as Tina stands up with him.

"I'm pregnant!" The Asian woman declares as cheers fill the room once more, Santana's wailing almost as loud as she cries into Brittany's shirt, making sure that it is still buttoned up all the way.

"Do you think the baby will be Asian?" The dancer asks softly into the brunette's ear curiously, laughing lightly at the sight of Santana checking to see if she has all her clothes on.

The Latina ignore's the question. "Please don't start taking off your clothes." She sobs, tears still streaming down her face. "That body belongs to me."

"You bet it does." The blonde confirms. "I haven't drunken that much anyway."

"Well maybe you better start soon because I wants to sneak off and get my mack on and maybe even get a private dance during Berry's performance."

Brittany grabs her cup and downs the contents before lifting it up into the air. "Refill!" She calls out.

Twenty five minutes later Rachel has the all the guests in the study which has been turned into a small performance space including lights, microphones and a stage ( Much to Quinn's disliking ) She holds her bedazzled microphone an inch away from her lips as she sings yet another song to her audience sitting on the carpeted floor, the darkness of the room leaving her in the spotlight her voice still perfect despite being tipsy. In one corner sits a sober Quinn and Tina keeping an eye on Rachel and the drunken guests, In the other corner of the room Santana and Brittany sit huddled up together, the brunette's legs draped over the other woman's, her tan hands on pale ones trying to stop them from unbuttoning her shirt.

"I don't want anyone else seeing that gorgeous body." Santana whispers, her words slurred together.

"Then lets get a room so I can give you that dance you wanted." The blonde slurs back, wriggling her legs out from beneath the Latina's to start crawling towards the door slowly.

Santana willingly follows, standing up when they finally reach the hallway. "C'mon B." She says, pulling on the blondes wrist and leading her down the hallway before being shoved into a room her hip bumping against the wood of the dining room table.

"I can't take it anymore." Brittany whispers "I need you now San."

"Fuck the dance then."

Brittany almost stumbles to one side of the table, pulling the cloth right off the table, bringing all the empty desert bowls and red cups clattering to the floor before walking back up to Santana, grinding her hips into her. The brunette's hands find purchase on the dancers shirt, ripping it open, buttons flying in every direction. When they dispose of the blonde's shirt Brittany lifts the Latina's dress over her waist before lifting her up onto the table, long toned legs automatically wrapping around her waist, bringing Brittany down on top of her lover in a clumsy heap, their heated bodies flush against one another. After a few sloppy kisses are placed on each others mouths the blonde's hand begins to work down the soft toned body beneath her, stopping at her underwear to push it to the side impatiently two fingers ready to push into the dripping wet heat between Santana's quivering legs.

"This is not happening." A stern angry voice spits out from the doorway behind Brittany.

Quinn struts up to the table, her face almost red with anger, pulling the drunken blonde off Santana, who whimpers at the loss of contact. Quinn directs the other blonde to a more sober looking Rachel.

"Rach, find Britt a shirt and hail a cab to take her back to their apartment and you" Quinn points to the Latina sitting up on the table. "Pull your dress down and get into the guest room you are staying here." She commands.

"What why!" Santana slurs, stumbling off the table pulling her dress back down. Brittany looks at Quinn with wide eyes.

"Because you two aren't going to be seeing each other's until the wedding."

"Ninguna posibilidad en el infierno!" Santana yells, her eyes burning with rage.

Quinn walks up to Santana to place her hands on her shoulders looking into her dark eyes. "San, you and Britt are my best friends and you two made a pact to make that wedding night special, you were about to break it, I'm doing this for your own good because I know you will never forgive yourself for breaking a promise to Brittany."

Before Santana can yell back a quiet voice sings softly from next to Rachel. "Stop the violence."

The brunette immediately calms, her eyes looking to Brittany.

"San, Quinnie is right." Brittany mumbles her words still slurred together slightly. "I really don't want to but maybe this is the right thing to do, we promised."

Santana lets out a sigh, leaning against the table for support. "Three weeks is a long time to be away from you.." She says quietly looking at the floor.

The tall blonde stumbles up to her fiance' hugging her tightly before pressing a long sweet kiss to her lips. "It will make seeing you walking towards me as I wait at the altar so much more special."

The brunette nods a few tears running down her cheek, the alcohol still present in her system, the dancers thumb wipes away the tears before both women turn to face the other couple in the room. Santana nods towards Quinn.

"So here is how it will go, Rachel will be staying with Brittany in your apartment and Santana will be staying here. Tomorrow on the way home from work I will pick up some clothes for San, until then you can borrow some from me. Does everyone agree?"

Brittany and Santana nod sadly in unison, Rachel on the other hand perks up.

"But Quinn doesn't that mean we wont be seeing each other's?"

"Well of course I can see you during my work breaks and stuff but-"

"I meant sex Quinn." Rachel says, cutting right to the point.

"No, if we do these two might come up with something, you know how they are. Please don't be angry, what sort of best friend would I be if I didn't help them out?"

"Quinn you are going have one hell of a night when these two set off on their honeymoon." Rachel says a smile playing at the corners of her lips.

After the rest of the guests sober up enough to walk, they head on their way home completely oblivious to the scene that happened in the dining room just half an hour prior, their curious gazes flickering to Brittany and Santana on the couch being extremely affectionate with each other's, the blonde now sporting one of Quinn's hoodies. When all the guests leave Rachel opens the front door, becoming for Brittany to follow.

"Bye San. The blonde says with a small wave and a sad smile. "I love you."

"I love you too Britt." Santana says back, returning her wave, watching as her fiance disappears out from the door and out of her sight.


	13. Too hot to erase

**Tease: Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Glee, if I did Brittana would be getting their mac on in every episode.**

**Since Brittany and Santana have been separated for the time being so the first part of this chapter will be switching from one to the other.**

**Thank-you to all the people who have reviewed, alerted and favorited, it makes me so happy that people are enjoying this story which started out as a little idea in my head.**

* * *

><p>Brittany flops down onto her bed, her face planted in one of the pillows, she lets out a sigh into it before turning to lie on her back staring up at the ceiling. It had been three days since she and Santana had been apart. She pulls Santana's pillow against her, closing her eyes and breathing in the scent, wishing that she wouldn't have to spend yet another night without her brunette beside her. The blonde works her way under the covers, still clutching the pillow tightly to her cuddling it like she would cuddle up to Santana at night. She sighs again, hating the feeling of being alone in the big bed that she and her lover would share throwing the covers off the top half of her body in frustration.<p>

_If only I could at least call her,Stupid rules._ She thinks to herself, cursing the rules of absolutely no contact with Santana, Rachel had made that clear.

"No calling, no texting, no skyping, no mail, no e-mails, no facebook messaging, no carrier pigeons, no massage in a bottle's and no hiring a plane to write message's in the sky got it?"

Brittany rolls her eyes remembering the speech she got from Rachel and the list of the rules pinned up on the bedroom door and on the fridge to remind her that Santana is completely off limits. She smirks to herself a little when she remembers the loophole she found, the dancer starts to close her eyes when the bedroom door swings open to reveal Rachel standing in the doorway in her black pajamas with large gold stars sewn onto them.

"Oh, Britt did I wake you?" Rachel asks seeing the blonde halfway tucked under the covers, sporting one of Santana's favorite tops.

"No, its okay I wont be able to sleep for a while anyway."

"And why is that?"

"Santana's not here." Brittany replies simply.

"Oh, right. Well she will be sleeping by your side before you know it."

"Time seems to be going so slow right now, I wish my time was finished."

Rachel gives the blonde dancer on the bed a strange look. "Well I was just checking to see if you didn't have a phone or anything, you don't right?"

"Nope."

"Good, because I'm too tired to conduct a search. Goodnight Britt."

"Night Rachel" Brittany responds before Rachel closes the door behind her.

Brittany turns on her side to get comfortable, still keeping Santana's pillow close, she shuts her eyes dreading the feeling of waking up alone yet again.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Quinn and Rachel's apartment Santana lies on the couch with her head on the cushion that Brittany had sat on three days ago when they had to part, her eyes looking towards the TV screen but her thoughts elsewhere. A few minutes later Quinn walks into the room and sigh's at the sight.<p>

"Santana, there is a perfectly good guestroom down the hall, you don't need to sleep on the couch again just because Britt sat there." Quinn says as she sits down by the Latina's legs.

"Can I bring it into the guestroom with me?" Santana asks looking up at Quinn.

"No."

"Then I'm sleeping here again."

"You can't sleep on my couch for three weeks San."

"Watch me."

"God you guys are so co-dependant." The blonde says with a sigh.

Santana ignore's Quinn, her eyes going back to the TV screen.

"Well I just might mention that when I went to pick up some more of your clothes from your place Britt gave me one of her hoodies to give to you, It's in the guestroom."

Santana immediately hops off the couch and almost sprints to the guestroom, practically diving into the bright light blue hoodie with a large duck on the front, the smell of her favorite blonde clinging onto the soft fabric. Quinn walks into the room leaning up against the wall watching Santana curl up under the covers smelling the fabric, the hood over her head.

"How is it that the queen bitch of Lima Heights Adjacent is almost completely lost without a certain blonde?" Quinn asks with a smirk.

"She's my soul mate." Santana retorts with a glare.

Quinn suddenly coughs.

"I better not have heard the word whipped in that cough Fabray."

"Well I'll be off to bed now." Quinn says getting off the sensitive subject. "I'll see you in the morning San." She says as she turns to walk out the bedroom door.

"You better put a tana on the end of that, you know only Britt calls me that." Santana calls out angrily as Quinn disappears from sight, only to hear a sigh and a laugh coming from outside the door.

The former head cheerio's head pops into the doorway with a smug look on her face. "Yeah I know. Night S, is that better?"

"Much better." The brunette replies with a smirk. "Night Q"

Quinn gives her a small smile before closing the door behind her and heading off to her bedroom. When the blonde leaves the Latina lets out a heavy sigh, one of her hands tucking into the pocket of the hoodie.

"Huh? what's this?" Santana mumbles to herself as her hand hits a folded bit of paper before pulling it out.

She unfolds the paper to find that it was a note written by the blonde.

_To my San,_

_I really really REALLY miss you and I have felt so lonely these past few days without you here even though Rachel is staying over, its fun like a super long sleep over pajama party but the house still feels so empty without you in it and sometimes when Rachel does her 7am vocal exercises I imagine what you would say to her. I know we have rules not to contact each other but I guessed since we broke one of our rules we could break some of these as well I know how much you love breaking rules, like when you drive , besides Rach said no messages in a bottle but she didn't say anything about a message in a hoodie pocket. I thought about calling the aliens that probed me to deliver it to you but I thought that they might want to probe me again. Anyway, I thought that since you are better at thinking of plans you could come up with some way of contacting each other, I think Quinn and Rachel might go all detective if our clothes keep getting passed back and forth. I love you and I miss you please think of something soon._

_Love from Brittany S. Pierce ( Soon to be Brittany S. Pierce-Lopez )_

A wide grin spreads across the brunette's face, when reading the last part of the letter, a warm feeling spreading through her at the sight of their two last names joined together remembering the conversation when they had decided on it.

* * *

><p><em>"Lopierce?"<em>

_"No."_

_"Piepez?"_

_"No Britt."_

_"Lopepie?"_

_"Britt, stop mixing our last names together."_

_"Wait can I say one more?"_

_Santana sighs. "Fine."_

_"Piercepez?"_

_"No Britt, why can't we just put our names one after the other?"_

_"With one of those dashes' in between?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"I guess that's okay, not as good as Piercepez though." Santana laughs lightly as the blonde says this. " Lopez-Pierce...Lopez-Pierce..." Brittany mutters, as if to test out the name. "I like it." She announces to the brunette sitting beside her._

_"No babe." Brittany gives Santana a confused look, her head tilting to the side slightly._

_"But didn't you just.."_

_"It's Pierce-Lopez." Santana cuts in "You come first."_

* * *

><p>Reading the letter suddenly made Santana realize that she missed her blonde much more that she had originally thought, a lonely feeling washing across her body knowing that back at her apartment Brittany was feeling the same. The brunette sighs, lying back down on the bed before reaching for the switch for the lamp leaving her in the darkness a faint stream of moonlight seeping through a gap in the curtain, the gears in her head turning, trying to think up an idea.<p>

_Rachel and Quinn are bound to leave gaps in their patrol over me and Britt when they see each other...And if I leave work a little early tomorrow and tell Quinn I'm going to be working late that will give me time to get everything I need to make this work._ Santana smiles to herself in the darkness thinking over her plan. She reaches her hand under the pillow to pull out a large velvet box, opening it to gaze at the two beautiful identical rings nestled against the black velvet, the diamonds glistening even in the faint moonlight. She looks down at the engagement ring on her finger then back at the two flower like wedding rings in the box before closing it and tucking it back under the pillow.

_I'm marrying the love of my life_ She thinks, her eyes flickering shut imagining the day that she would promise to never be apart from Brittany again.

( To see the wedding ring's google the Tiffany Flower )

The brunette wakes up, the alarm on the bed side table ringing loudly before her hand comes smashing down on the top of it to cut the ringing off, she sits up in bed her hair tangled and messy from the rough night sleep. The Latina groans as she throws her legs over the side of the large bed, her feet meeting with the soft carpet she stands up slowly stretching her neck and back, she sighs with relief as her neck cracks. A few minutes later Santana walks out of the room dressed and ready for work, she wanders into the kitchen, the smell of bacon wafting through the halls, to no surprise she finds Quinn at the stove throwing piece after piece onto the frying pan, flipping them over like an expert.

"Morning S." Quinn says happily without turning around. "Want some bacon? I can cook extra."

"What? you mean all that is just for you?" Santana says in shock looking at the pile of freshly cooked bacon on the plate.

"Oh c'mon like you don't eat your favorite food everyday."

"Haven't eaten it in a while actually."

"Really? what is it?"

"Brittany."

"Gross get out of my kitchen, you're ruining the bacon."

"No, I think I'll have some bacon." The brunette says with a smirk sitting herself down at the table picking a few pieces off the plate in the middle to put it on the one in front of her.

"Fine, but no more favorite food talk." Quinn says as she sits down across from her friend.

"Deal but I want to ask one more question on the topic, then I'll shut up about it."

"Ugh, fine."

"Do you like the taste of Bacon or Berry better?"

Quinn's eyes narrow at Santana, her mouth full of bacon. " I don't have to answer that."

Santana laughs and the two women settle into a comfortable silence as they eat.

"So." Quinn says after a while. "Do you have cold feet?"

"Hell no, my feet are burning actually."

"As long as you both shall live, till death do you part?" Quinn recites.

"No actually, we asked for that part to be changed." The brunette responds.

"What?" The blonde asks with a confused look.

"We changed that bit to forever and ever, that way not even death can tear us apart."

"Oh God that's so romantic I think I'm going to be sick."

The brunette Latina laughs before getting up to wash her plate. " You're just jealous that you and man hand's didn't think of that. Anyway Q, I have to work a little late tonight."

Quinn's eyes shoot a suspicious glare at the brunette at the sink, now drying her plate and putting it away.

"Oh c'mon Quinn, I have stuff to catch up on I'm going to be gone for three weeks." Technically this wasn't a lie, the Latina did have a lot of paperwork and due to her heated moments with her left hand and naked pictures of Brittany she had never gotten much done.

"Fine but you call me the minute you are done okay?"

"Deal, no I have to go I'll see you tonight Q." The brunette says as she walks out of the kitchen.

When Quinn hears the front door shut behind Santana as she leaves her apartment she picks up her phone, pressing Rachel's name on speed dial.

"Quinn!, Id thought you would never call" An exited voice comes from the other end of the phone.

"Geez Rach we were talking last night on Skype and besides what's the big deal with me calling you? If you wanted to talk why didn't you call?."

"I know but I like it when you call me it feels a little more dramatic that way."

Quinn rolls her eyes with a smile on her face. _She hasn't changed a bit after all these years_ she thinks."Anyway I'm calling because Santana said she has to work late today so the suspicion levels have risen."

"You think they are going to try something?"

"I don't know but just keep a close eye on Britt until I call you and say that I've got Santana back in my sights." Quinn tells her while putting another piece of bacon in her mouth.

"Sure thing and Q don't talk with your mouth full I can practically smell the bacon through the phone."

* * *

><p>Mike walks up to the blonde in the corner of the large dance floor, getting her body warmed up for her next one on one lesson.<p>

"Hey Brittany." Mike says as he approaches. "Your private lesson was just canceled Amelia's mom called, she's sick."

Brittany looks up at Mike, relief washing through her. She didn't like Amelia very much because she refused to follow her instructions.

"You can go home early if you like." The Asian man continues as the blonde dancer gets up from her stretching position on the floor.

"Are you sure you don't need me here?"

"I'm sure, go home and relax you worked hard today."

"Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow, bye!" Brittany calls out happily as she prances towards the door.

When the blonde arrives at the lobby of her building she checks the mail, finding a small package wrapped in brown paper the lable on it reading '_To Brittany S. Pierce ( soon to be Brittany S. Pierce-Lopez )_

The dancer squeals excitedly causing a few looks to be thrown her way. "San thought of something! That was fast." She mutters to herself excitedly as she rides the elevator up to her floor practically running into her apartment and into her bedroom, ripping the brown paper off the package to find the latest iphone, with another small note attached to the white box '_Thought we could both use some new phones anyway, I already put my new number in. Text me tonight and don't forget to put it on silent.'_

A wide grin spreads across the blonde dancer's face as she disposes of all the evidence, hiding her new phone in her underwear drawer after quickly downloading Angry Birds onto it. Just as she puts the phone away she hears Rachel enter the apartment, Brittany rushes out to greet her.

"Hey Rach." She says giving the short brunette a quick hug before seating herself on the couch.

"Britt...What are you doing home this early?" Rachel replies checking her phone again to make sure she wasn't imagining the text Quinn sent saying Santana was with her an hour ago.

"My last lesson got canceled." The blonde smiles from the couch, flicking through the channels on the TV. "I got home like 15 minutes ago."

"Oh okay." Rachel says her suspicion dying down a little. "Now, what would you like for dinner? I have a wide rage of vegan meals I can cook."

After yet another vegan dinner, Brittany almost skips off to bed pulling her new phone out of her underwear draw and slipping into another one of Santana's shirts before getting under the covers being sure that the phone was under there too, just in case Rachel would come barging in. She ducks her head under the covers her fingers tapping the letters on the touch screen before pressing the send button.

_B: San, great idea with the new phones. I miss you so much right now, what are you doing?_

20 seconds later Brittany's new phone vibrates a little, indicating a message from Santana.

_S: Just got into bed baby, I thought about you all day today._

_B: Ugh, I wish we didn't go crazy on Q and Rach's table then you would be here right now._

_S: You have to admit that was super hot...I mean just wanky. I'm all wet just thinking about it._

Brittany stiffens as she feels herself growing aroused at the thought of Santana being wet for her.

_B: Santana Lopez are you trying to sext me? ;)_

_S: You bet I am, I wantz to get my sext's on. Tell me what you're wearing._

_B: Your favorite pajama shirt and my blue pajama shorts, you?_

_S: Your duck hoodie...And nothing else.._

_B: With text's like that these my shorts are going to have to come off soon._

_S: What color panties are you wearing baby?_

_B: Well I was wearing black.._

_S: Was?_

_B: Well the shorts are off now and when I found that I had completely soaked through my panties I had to take them off._

_S: I wish I could see._

Brittany lays her soaked panties on the pillow beside her snapping a quick picture before attaching it to her text and sending it to Santana.

_B: Your wish is my command ;)_

_S: Oh my God B... Id totally show you mine but I'm not wearing any, and besides most of my wetness is on my fingers.._

_B: Id kill to have them in my mouth right now._

_S: I'd rather something else be in your mouth right now._

_B: Shotgun tasting you first, I'm gonna make you come so hard around my tongue._

_S: No way, I've been craving you for months._

_B: I bet just imagining my taste on your tongue is making you super wet right now..._

_S: Well take a look at what I'm doing..._

The blonde looks at the picture Santana sent along with her text, a gasp caught in her throat as her eyes bore into the image of the brunette's soaking wet entrance with two fingers knuckles deep inside of herself. After putting her own hand between her legs she receives another text.

_S: I bet you're doing the same thing as me right now...Am I right?_

_B: So right...Tell me what to do...What you would do_

_S: Rub your clit, I bet its super swollen right now, Imagine my hand instead of yours._

_B: San take one finger out and leave the other in, make a come here motion with it._

Brittany bites into the pillow to stifle a moan as she circles her clit just as Santana would.

_S: Shit B, are you trying to make me stroke my G-spot?_

_B: Maybe...Did it work?_

_S: Fuck yes, slide one finger into yourself._

_B: I'm so wet for you San, tell me what to do next._

_S: Pump it slowly...Don't reply_

The dancer does as she is told, her finger pumping into her quickly as she moans into the pillow.

_S: Add another finger. Faster. Imagine it's me._

The flustered blonde adds another finger, picking up the pace the wet slapping of her hand against her being the only sound in the room.

_B: I'm so close San, what now, tell me what's next._

_S: Spread your fingers out and curl them at different times, then cum for me and take a picture of your soaking wet fingers._

Brittany almost screams out when she spreads out her fingers, curling them at different times and moving them against her tight convulsing walls as her orgasm hits her, she rides it out, pumping her hand into her again her hips meeting every thrust as she comes down from her high. She puts her fingers in her mouth, her other hand holding the phone as she takes a picture of her sucking her own juices off before sending it to Santana.

_B: Like what you see?_

_S: I'm about to cum just looking at it, I might make it my background actually._

_B: I bet you miss the way I taste huh? ;)_

_S: I also miss tasting myself on your mouth. Britt I have an Idea for tomorrow._

_B: San, you're going to make me horny all over again, and what is it?_

_S: I heard Q on the phone to Rach, they are meeting up tomorrow night..And I was wondering if you wanted to Skype...?_

_B: That's a great Idea I'd love too but how bout we Skype each other while in the bathroom?_

_S: Um why would we do that?_

_B: So we can watch each other take a bath ;)_

_S: Oh God B that would be SO hot, I can't wait. I'll text you when Q leaves._

_B: Can't wait, night Sanny I love you._

_S: Love you too, and I wont be going to sleep just yet._

_B: Why?_

_S: I'm going to get off to the picture you just sent me ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think of the sexting? The next chapter will be laced with steamy and I mean that in both the literally and figurative sense. Also, should I add in some Faberry smut? I would love your opinion please review!<strong>

**Just a heads up, I might not be able to update until after New Years.**


	14. Húmedo

**Tease: Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: Glee has never and will never belong to me.**

**I got quite a few reviews saying that I should put the Faberry smut in but I also got some saying not to put in any. So since there was almost an even amount on both sides but one or two more for Faberry smut, I decided to write it in ****but****, there are lines dividing the Faberry from the Brittana and there is a bold and underlined warning a line ahead of each Faberry smut section so that for those who don't want to read it can easily skip over it to continue with Brittana. I hope this makes everyone happy, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>11:45pm.<p>

_San said that she heard Quinn tell Rach that she would be leaving the apartments at 12 so they can meet up for their super 'secret' meeting... Please Mr time, fly faster. I need to see San's face again, It won't be as good as seeing her face to face but it's better than nothing. If only my time machine was finished, I could be married to Santana by now...Holding her in my arms as we dance around the room full of people...Our first dance...Our first night together...As a married couple...Oh God I feel flustered just thinking about it._

* * *

><p>11:50pm.<p>

_I swear to God I closed my eyes for five fucking minutes and apparently only a minute has gone by. There is something wrong with this clock, cheap piece of shit, It's going way too fucking slow and Quinn won't leave for her 'top secret' meeting with the hobbit until it hit's 12. I could beat it back into shape, everything works better when you give it a bit of a hit but if I smash it against something she will hear and know that I'm awake and something's up... 10 minutes...600 seconds... 600000 milliseconds...I can wait that long right?...Right? God I miss her..._

* * *

><p>11:55pm.<p>

A dark leather trench coat is pulled over Rachel's shoulders as she prepares for her meeting with Quinn, trying to look at secretive as possible. The short brunette sneaks towards the front door pausing at the closed door of Brittany's room hearing nothing coming from the other side, she continues to make her way down the hallway, slipping out into the main room and tiptoeing her way towards the front door making it there without a sound, closing it behind her as quietly as possible and locking it before catching the elevator down to the lobby. Rachel buttons her trench coat up to her neck as she walks out into the cool night air, not wanting to risk any damage to her vocal chords. She quickly hails a cab climbing into the back seat checking her phone for the time.

11:59pm.

"Where to?"

"Four Seasons Hotel Please, and make it snappy, I like to be early."

* * *

><p>11:58pm.<p>

Brittany's ear is pressed to her bedroom door, the sound of Rachel's padded footsteps passing slowly by before disappearing into the living room, she listens carefully for the next few seconds, letting out a sigh of relief when she hears the front door being quietly locked. She waits another minute to make sure that Rachel doesn't walk back in before opening her bedroom door and sprinting to the guestroom and grabbing her laptop out from the bedside table, where the short brunette has been keeping it from her. The blonde runs back to her bedroom to lie on her stomach on her bed, the computer open in front of her, switching it on. The dancer takes her phone out from under her pillow sending a text to Santana.

_B: San, Rach just left, I'm logging into skype._

Her phone lights up almost immediately indicating Santana's quick reply.

_S: Quinn is at the front door, she is about to leave. I'll be on in a minute baby._

* * *

><p>11:59pm.<p>

Quinn sticks her head out into the silent hallway her ear directed towards the guestroom where Santana had been sleeping for the past few days. Hearing nothing the ex cheerio creeps out of her room, careful to avoid the creaky floorboards which she has grown familiar with. She works her way around another creaky spot before laying her ear against the door of the guestroom, listening for any signs that the brunette inside could be awake, when no sound emits from behind the door the blonde makes her way to the front door, picking her handbag and coat on the way before slipping out of the door almost contemplating on sprinting down the stairs if the elevator didn't arrive two seconds later.

* * *

><p>12:00am.<p>

As soon as Santana sends her text she hears the quiet click of the front door shutting behind the blonde that had just left. The brunette bursts out of the guest room where she had been quietly sitting a few seconds prior, using her socks to slide down the hall and skid to a stop in front of Quinn and Rachel's bedroom opening the door and running through it before quickly grabbing her laptop out of the cupboard where Quinn has kept it for the past few days. The Latina runs back to the guestroom, placing the laptop on the end of the bed and sitting on the floor in front of it, she picks up her phone sending a text to Brittany.

_S: I'm logging in now Britt, call me._

* * *

><p>Rachel pays the cab driver before stepping out of the car walking into the hotel, she marvels at the architecture as she enters the lobby, Quinn nowhere to be seen. After exploring the large area she takes a seat on one of the large fancy couches placed around the lobby watching people walk into the hotel hoping that Quinn would arrive soon. A few minutes later a short haired blonde struts into the hotel lobby sporting a short black jacket and a white dress, she spots Rachel and almost sprints toward her ignoring the strange looks from the staff and other guests, the short brunette stands and opens her arms out as her wife lifts her up in a bear hug spinning them around in a circle.<p>

"Quinn, you're late!" Rachel scolds playfully, placing kiss on Quinn's nose.

"Rach, I'm here right on time, you're just impossibly early." Before Rachel can respond to this Quinn pulls her in for a chaste kiss pulling away just as quickly. "I missed you." She whispers.

A blush crawls up the brunette's cheek at Quinn's words and actions. "Well what are you waiting for?" She asks regaining her confidence. "Lets check in."

* * *

><p>A few seconds after reading Santana's text Brittany hears a small pop coming from the computer, indicating the brunette's availability on skype.<p>

"Finally." She says to herself, desperate to see the face she hasn't seen it what felt like years.

She clicks Santana's username rolling her eyes and laughing slightly she types out a quick message pressing enter to send.

_Ducky_Britt: San, just making sure, are you good to go over there?_

The sound of Santana's reply pops in.

_SexySan: Hell yeah baby, got your tub ready? I know mine is._

_Ducky_Britt: Yup! I'm going to call you now._

* * *

><p><em>Ducky_Britt is calling you. Accept. Decline.<em>

Santana immediately clicks accept, her face lighting up as her blondes face appears on the screen, well more like nose and the bottom half of her eyes.

"Uh Britt?"

"Yeah?" Brittany's voice comes through the speaker, even through a computer her voice could make Santana's heart beat faster.

"Baby, you're too close to the screen, I can't see you properly."

"Oh, so that's me in the corner? In that little square there?"

"Yup, move the laptop away from your face, as much as I love your nose I want to see the rest of you too."

Brittany's whole face comes slowly into view as she pushes the laptop away from her slowly, not wanting it to fall off the bed. "Is this better?"

"Much better." Santana says with a smile.

"You look beautiful Sanny."

"Britt I'm in pajamas."

"Doesn't mean you can't be beautiful."

Santana blushes, the skin on her cheeks flushing with red.

"I miss you so much Britt. Fuck Quinn and Rach for doing this to us."

"Yeah I'm kinda disliking them right now too."

"Disliking? Just disliking?"

"You know me, I can't hate my friends."

"Yeah, I know."

"So how about we get this party started?" Brittany says with a grin standing up and picking up her laptop holding it to her face.

"Definitely." Santana quickly replies. "Let me just get this thing in the bathroom."

"Yeah me too."

Santana picks her laptop off the bed holding it in her arms as she walks into the bathroom of the guest room, closing the door behind her with a flick of her foot. She sets the laptop down on a white stool, checking her image of the web cam to make sure the tub can be seen, she tilts the lid down slightly so the water in the tub can be seen, she looks to Brittany's picture to find that she has done the same and is now undressing unaware that her bottom half is in the view of the camera as she bends over to pull her shorts and underwear down. Santana's eyes widen at the sight, wishing that she could teleport into her apartment, a small whimper escapes from her lips as the blonde's perfect backside fills the screen as she steps out of her underwear.

* * *

><p>As Brittany undresses she hears a small whimper come from her computer. After kicking her shorts away from her she crouches to the floor, her face not in front of the screen to see Santana staring at her own screen with wide eyes and an open mouth.<p>

"B-Britt, why did you stop?" Santana asks when regaining her composure wiping a bit of drool from her open mouth.

"Stop what?" The blonde asks curiously.

"Undressing..."

The dancer suddenly realizes why Santana was giving her computer screen that looks and chuckles at the thought of the Latina staring at her ass through the web cam.

"You're such a perv San" She scolds playfully.

"I know, I know. Now take your shirt off and get in the bath." Santana says with a grin.

Brittany shuffles back from the camera until her whole torso is in her fiance's screen, she slowly peels her tank top off watching Santana's grin disappear as that wide eyed stare coming back as she flings her top across the room.

"Like what you see Sanny?" Britt asks a sly smile turning one of the corners of her mouth.

Santana swallows audibly before answering. "Um, ah yeah, I like what I see very much." The Latina's eyes stare into her own screen eyeing the blonde's white bra trimmed with black lace, one of her favorite's on her.

The brunette watches as Brittany unhooks her bra sliding it down her arms slowly, purposefully leaning over the laptop to throw her bra on the other side of the chair her laptop is placed on, Santana rolls her eyes completely aware of Brittany's light teasing but continues to stare at her breasts which have almost taken up her entire screen. Not that Santana's complaining.

"I wish I was with you right now." The brunette sighs.

"I'd love for you to join me." Brittany replies bringing her face back into Santana's view. "I miss the way your hands would run all over my body."

The dancer runs her hands up her body as she says this, her hands lingering at her breasts.

"I bet you do." Santana says with a wink and a sly tone.

"I bet you miss it too..." The blonde says in a breathy voice, her fingers finding her nipples, rolling them in between her fingers causing them to form stiff peaks. "Running your hands all over me, pulling me closer as you rub your body against mine..."

"Fuck this I'm coming over."

"San that's breaking the rules."

"Like we aren't breaking rules now?"

"This is different, I have to have some form of contact with my Sanny."

"If you don't want me breaking anymore rules I suggest you get in that tub."

Brittany laughs getting up and walking towards the tub, dragging the chair with the laptop on it along with her so Santana could get a good view. The blonde slips into the bath and Santana immediately notices that rose petals have been sprinkled over the water, bobbing up and down as ripples of water pass through them as Brittany sits herself in the tub.

"Okay, I'm in. Now it's your turn." The blonde grins throwing the ball into the Latina's court.

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: This section contains Faberry smut, If you don't want to read it skip to the next section to continue with the Brittana smut.<strong>

As soon as Quinn and Rachel enter their hotel room Quinn has the short brunette pinned against the door, kissing her with a deep passion she has never felt with anyone else. The ex cheerio has her hands on Rachel's shoulders holding her to the door as her teeth gently take her full bottom lip pulling it down slightly a rough moan slipping out of Rachel's now parted lips.

Quinn release her lip. "Come closer." Rachel demands and in a split second the short haired blonde has her body pressed up against hers sandwiching her between the other woman's body and the door.

"I've missed you so much Rach." Quinn whispers against her wife's lips before capturing them between her own in a sweet lip lock.

"This isn't the time for foreplay Quinn." Rachel pants when the blonde pulls away from the kiss. "Take me to the bed, now."

Not being one to refuse Rachel of anything Quinn lifts her wife up who immediately wraps her arms around the blonde's neck and her legs around her waist. Quinn carries her to the bedroom dropping them onto the bed her front pressed flush against Rachel's.

"Quinn, hurry...I need you." The brunette whispers as Quinn's lips travel down her neck placing wet kisses every few inches before sitting up her hands coming to the top of her wife's leather trench coat.

The ex cheerio rips the coat open almost breaking off the buttons in the process. "Quinn! That's designe-"

Rachel is cut off as Quinn presses her lips down onto the brunette's to shut her up.

"That's enough talking for now." She whispers as she pulls away from the woman beneath her, eyeing the short lacy nightgown Rachel was wearing under the jacket which has been flung across the room.

Quinn starts taking off her own clothes throwing her own jacket across the room and pulling her own dress over her head, Rachel staring up at her as she takes of each piece of clothing, her eyes widening when the blonde's white almost see-through underwear is revealed.

"Come here." Rachel says in a husky voice, her eyes glazed over with lust, pulling Quinn down on top of her, their lips locking in a heated kiss.

* * *

><p>Santana grins as Brittany watches impatiently from the tub.<p>

"C'mon San, hurry up and take your clothes off!." The blonde whines.

"And you call me the perv." Santana retorts with a laugh. "Alright, I think its time to take mine off as well."

Brittany claps in excitement, her eyes trained to the screen placed on the chair. She watches how the brunette slowly pulls her shirt over her head revealing a red lacy bra underneath. The blonde's mouth hangs open, she loves it when Santana wears red. Santana unhooks her bra from the back sliding it down her arms just like the dancer did moments before but instead of pushing her chest in front of the camera she tosses her bra to the side, her breasts cut out of the image in Brittany's screen.

"San, sit up more I cant see your twins!" Brittany whines impatiently.

"I know." Santana says with a smirk. "Now I'm going to get out of these shorts." Santana disappears from they view of the camera pulling her shorts and matching red panties.

Without getting back in front of the camera the Latina dangles the red lace panties in front of the web cam. "Hey B like the new underwear I bought the other day."

Brittany grunts in response her eyes following the string of red lace across the screen.

"I thought you would."She hears Santana say with a laugh. "I'm going to get in the tub now Britt."

The dancer immediately perks up exited to see the body she hasn't laid eyes on in a million years, or that's what it felt like any ways.

Santana walks towards the tub a towel wrapped around her waist, she hears the blonde's grunt of frustration as she walks back into the view of the camera.

"Sannntaaaanaaaa!" Brittany's voice whines from the speakers.

Santana just grins lowering herself into the warm water, discarding when her ass is safe and hidden under the water and the many bubbles in the tub. The Latina chucks the towel away letting her body sink underneath the water, the bubbles covering her from Brittany's view. The brunette rests her neck against the end of the tub exhaling slowly.

"Santana! push the bubbles out of the way!" She hears the blonde complain from the computer, an annoyed look on her face.

"But Britt-Britt, I thought you loved bubbles! That's why I put them here!" Santana says in a not to innocent voice.

"Well right now I hate bubbles so get rid of them." Brittany replies with a frown.

Santana laughs at Brittany's expression before sitting up in the tub, the bubbles clinging to her chest.

"I could never deny you anything Britt." She says lovingly before brushing the bubbles off her chest giving her fiance' the view she had wanted to see so desperately.

A wide smile spreads over Brittany's face as her eyes take in the Latina's chest. "I love your twins." She says with a dreamy sigh.

"I know you do." Santana replies. "So how bout we heat up this little web chat of ours?"

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: This section contains Faberry smut, If you don't want to read it skip to the next section to continue with the Brittana smut.<strong>

As Rachel kisses Quinn her hands roam down her own body finding the end of her nightgown, she begins to slide it up her body wanting to feel more of her lovers skin against her own. Cool hands replace her own as Quinn lifts her body off the woman beneath her to pull the short nightgown over her head and across the room with the rest of their clothing. A wide smile spreads over Quinn's face as she finds that the brunette is not wearing a bra, or any underwear for that matter.

"I see you're all ready for me." She purrs as she drops her body back onto Rachel their breasts pushed together through the material of the blonde's bra.

"As long as we are in a safe and sanitary environment I'm always ready for you."

Quinn rolls her eyes before pressing soft gentle kisses along the brunette's jaw line slowly making a path down to her neck.

"Touch me Quinn." Rachel groans desperately.

The cool hand slides down the body beneath it, the warm skin heating up further as the hand travels down the middle of her stomach slipping in between her legs. Rachel gasps when she feels the cold fingers run through her wet folds gently, the fingers run through again brushing past her clit in a light teasing way. The brunette moans as she feel's Quinn's hot tongue at her neck, licking that one spot that just drove her mad causing her hips to buck up into the blonde's hand.

"Someone's exited." Quinn whispers against her wife's neck before moving her lips down to nip at her pulse point, sending another shiver through Rachel.

A warm hand slide's down the blonde's body the other unhooking her bra before coming up under the right cup to grope at the ex Cheerio's breast, tweaking her nipple with her finger. The other hand continues to slide down her body down the pale toned stomach of Quinn's body before slipping into the lacy white underwear her fingers circling the soaked entrance.

"Doesn't feel like I'm the only one."

Quinn lets out a long groan at the feel of Rachel's warm hands between her legs, her own fingers begin to slowly circle at the shorter girls clit, her breathing becoming shallow and ragged. The brunette wastes no time in slipping one finger into the blonde above her who bucks downwards at the contact a moan ripping from her throat.

"Oh God Rachel."

"Quinn stop teasing and please me already."

Quinn looks down at Rachel. "You better spread your legs wider than that because you're about to get what you asked for."

* * *

><p>"Uhh San..." Brittany moans her own hand between her legs watching Santana do the same on her screen.<p>

"Grab one of your tits..Yeah just like that, finger yourself harder add another one."

The blonde does as she is told watching as the brunette's own fingers slides in and out of her own heated center under the water, the bubbles are all gone now. The dancer rolls and pinches one of her nipples her neck pressing against the end of the tub as her body arches into her hands, she looks back over to the computer screen to see Santana furiously rubbing at her clit with one hand, the other pumping three fingers inside of her, curling them upwards with every stroke.

"Santana you're so hot! Keep doing that!" Brittany almost yells in encouragement watching the Latina's breasts bounce as she rocks her hips into her own hands meeting up with every pump of her hand.

"Britt...I...I'm cuming..." The brunette stammers her forehead laced with sweat as she works her left hand harder her fingers curling and uncurling inside of herself, feeling her own walls quiver.

"I'm close too San...I can't stop watching you..So..Hot"

Santana's eyes come into contact with her screen again hearing the blonde's sexy breathless voice sending her over the edge, she hears Brittany follow seconds after. The line is silent for a few moments as both women try to catch their breaths, their eyes still on their screens watching the other.

"Santana...That was..." Brittany struggles to get the words out, her chest rising and falling rapidly, her eyes looking at Santana's bare chest doing the same.

"I know." The Latina replies, smiling at Brittany. "Imagine what our wedding night is going to be like."

"Don't make me think about that, I'll get horny again and we don't know when Quinn and Rach are coming back."

"Right, we better get out of the water anyway, I don't know about you but I'm getting pruny."

Brittany laughs. "Yeah I am too. Oh and Santana?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Keep the camera on you while you dry off and dress."

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: This section contains Faberry smut, If you don't want to read it skip to the next section to continue with the Brittana smut.<strong>

Three long fingers pump into the brunette as a string of moans mixed with Quinn's name bounce off the walls of the hotel bedroom. The blonde lets out another groan as Rachel rubs her swollen clit even faster, her orgasm quickly approaching, she thrusts her hand faster into her wife as she feels her walls begin to tighten signaling her inevitable orgasm. Quinn presses her lips hard down onto Rachel's who immediately lets the blonde's tongue slip into her mouth, sucking on in gently.

The couple rock back and forth as Quinn pounds her hand into the shorter woman their sweaty bodies pressed together, their arms sandwiched between them so they can continue to touch each other, Rachel's other hand coming down to grasp at Quinn's ass while the blonde cups the side of her face as they kiss. Suddenly at the curl of the blonde's fingers and direct flick to her clit both women fall over the edge plunging into their orgasm's their mouths parting from each other to let out loud primitive moans that would undoubtedly travel through the walls of the hotel.

They ride out their orgasm's the movements of their hands slowing to a stop. Hazel eyes gaze into brown lovingly and the feeling is returned, they stay like this for a few minutes before the brunette opens her mouth.

"I love you." Rachel whispers.

"I know." Quinn replies, leaning down to press to her wife's waiting lips.

* * *

><p>"Well we better put our laptops back where we found them, they could be home soon." Santana sigh's sadly.<p>

"Awwwwwww" Brittany's sad voice comes from the speakers her mouth in a full pout.

"We can still text each other baby..."

"Sext too?" The blonde asks excitedly.

"I couldn't say no to that." Santana laughs. "Anyway I love you and miss you so much Britt."

"I love you too Santana, so much."

"I'm going to end the call now."

"Text me the minute you end the call."

"I will baby, I promise."

"Wait no, make that the second you end the call."

"I'm already getting my text ready Britt." Santana says holding up her phone for the blonde to see.

"Good, bye baby. I miss you."

"Bye." Santana presses the 'End Call button, a from spreading across her face as Brittany's disappears from view, she immediately presses the send button on her phone.

The blonde dancer's phone buzzes as Santana's name light up on the screen, she quickly unlocks the her phone a smile spreading across her face as she reads the text.

_S: I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you Britt, and I will forever._

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me your thoughts on this chapter, I love hearing feedback and if you have any question's don't hesitate to visit my ask box on moonforthelonely [.] tumblr [.] com<strong>

**Also, the updating of this fic might be a little delayed due to my writing of a new fic that I released the same day as this chapter, it's called Conexión so if you have the time check it out along with my two new one-shots Moonshine and Tracing. Feedback is love :)**


	15. Steam

**Tease: Chapter 15**

**I can't help by feeling a little disappointed by the last chapter and I apologize for all those who felt the same, so I decided to write this chapter in, the one right before the wedding. It may be a little shorter than the others but I felt that I had to put this in to make up for the last chapter. I hope this doesn't disappoint.**

* * *

><p>Rachel bounces over to the couch happily, taking a seat next to Brittany who was mindlessly watching cartoons on the large screen of the TV. The short brunette takes a note of what the dancer is wearing finding that she is covered in Santana's clothes again even though they are a little too small for her.<p>

"Hey Britt, you do realize that it's three days until your wedding right?"

Blue eyes turn from the screen to look at Rachel with a blank expression.

"Are you exited? How are you feeling?" Rachel asks smiling up at her friend.

"T-Three days? I'm getting married in three days?" Brittany mumbles.

"Yeah! I thought you were having a countdown?"

"I stopped it, I found that if I counted it just seemed to be taking longer, like if you look at the clock while trying to fall asleep."

"Oh, I see well how are you feeling?"

Brittany thought about this as exited as she was to marry Santana she couldn't help but feel nervous. Thoughts of worry buzzed through Brittany's head.

_What if something goes wrong during the day? What if Santana has second thoughts? What if she looks at my dress and doesn't like it? What if..._

"Uhh, Britt? Are you okay?" Rachel's voice cuts off the blonde's thoughts.

"Ummm...I...What if..."

"Brittany do you have cold feet?" The brunette exclaims.

"No, no no, it's just that..I'm worried that.."

"That Santana has them?"

"Yeah...What if something goes wrong at the wedding, what if she doesn't like my dress? What if she decide's she doesn't want me any-"

"Brittany Susan Pierce, don't you dare finish that sentence and listen up."

Brittany nods, wiping her unshed tears on the sleeve of Santana's shirt.

"Santana loves you more than anything, I have never seen anyone soften her, you're her kryptonite and every time she looks at you her face just lights up. She would marry you in a swamp wearing rotten hand-me-down clothes with Patches the Lima hobo as the priest if it meant marrying you. She loves you Brittany, and no matter how many things could go wrong at the wedding I guarantee you she wont give a rat's ass as long as by the end of the day she is married to you."

The blonde sitting next to her sniffles. "You really think so?"

"B she wouldn't propose if she was never going to go through with it."

"Her mind could chan-"

"Enough doubts, you clearly have wedding jitters and you need to relax, c'mon I'm taking to you a great spa and sauna place they give wonderful massages. So go get dressed in your own clothes so we can get going!"

The dancer gets up from her spot on the couch, speed walking into her room to go get ready, the worried thoughts still lingering in her mind.

* * *

><p>"Santana get out here!" Quinn yells from the door of the apartment where she had just let Noah in.<p>

"Yeah c'mon Lopez! Your best friend is here!" Puck calls out with a grin on his face.

Santana's head pops out from the guestroom door, looking down the hall at Puck and Quinn. "Puckerman you are not my best friend, because I am marrying them and I am pretty damn sure you aren't the person I'm marrying in three days."

"Fine, your second best friend is here."

"Better, now what are you doing here?"

"So I can't just show up and visit you Lopez?"

"You never visit without one."

"He's here to take you off my hands for a while." Quinn interjects rolling her eyes at the other two.

"What do you mean off your hands, I am a fantastic guest." Santana claims, walking out the door of the guestroom to lean against the hallway wall.

"Don't even get me started Santana."

"Fine, fine, we can continue this conversation later, now where are you going?"

"I'm not going anywhere, Puck's taking you out."

"What? Why do I have to leave?"

"Because this is my house and I'd like some peace and quiet."

"I'll give you some-"

"Allllright, c'mon Tana we better get going, as much as I love bitch fights, I love the place we are going even more."

Before Santana can get another word in Puck's hand wraps around her wrist pulling her out the door and into the building's elevator.

"Puck where are we going?" The Latina asks eyeing him suspiciously.

"Trust me, if I know you, which I do, you're going to love this place."

* * *

><p>"Rach, are you sure a massage will make me feel better?"<p>

"Trust me with the massage in the sauna then the spa, you will feel more relaxed than ever." Rachel assures the blonde at the door of the massage parlor.

"I wouldn't expect you of all people to go to a sauna place with a strip club across the street." Brittany says pointing to the strip club stationed across the place.

"I know, I know, that's what Quinn thought too but trust me, this place is good." The brunette says as she walks into the store, the blonde dancer following close behind.

Five minutes later Brittany is lying naked in a sauna face down on a massage table with a towel draped over her ass. The blonde breathes in and out deeply, letting the steam of the sauna relax her. She hears the masseur step into the room closing the door of the sauna behind her the woman walks up to Brittany squatting low to the ground to talk next to her ear.

"Hello I'm Kate, I'll be your masseur for the day."

"I'm Brittany." The dancer replies, turning her head to look at the other woman.

"I'd just like to ask if you wanted a soft massage or more of a deeper kind."

Brittany mulls this over for a second. "Deeper kind please, I dance a lot so my muscles could use a good massage."

"Deep tissue massages are perfect for dancers." Kate replies with a smile before standing up to rub oil onto her hands and then Brittany's back. "Just relax." She says in a soothing voice.

The blonde relax's as the woman's warm hands begin to massage her back, letting all her worries about the wedding fade away into the smoke of the sauna.

* * *

><p>"No fucking way Puckerman, there is no way in Hell I am going in there." The Latina growls toward the man standing next to her.<p>

"Oh c'mon Tana! You love girls!" Puck exclaims his head turning back towards the strip club with large neon signs flashing ' Girls, girls, girls'

"Puck I'm getting married in three days, there is only one woman I want to see grinding up on me in skimpy underwear."

"Tana this is one of your last night as a free woman! I'm sure Britt won't mind, she know's how these things work."

"It's a no Puck, if you want to go in so bad then go by yourself."

"Then what are you going to do?" Puck asks, one of his eyebrows raising up.

Santana spots a massage parlor across the street. "I'll in there." She says pointing towards the place. "I've never had a massage in a sauna before."

"You're such a killjoy Satan, but fine. I'll go to the awesome club with dancing half naked girls grinding up on me while you go get a massage."

"Sounds good to me." Santana says with a grin.

"I'll be over there to get you in about an hour okay?"

"Yeah that's fine, see you in an hour horn dog."

"You too lesbo."

The brunette stick's her middle finger up jokingly at the Mohawk man before crossing the street and walking into the massage parlor. After paying she gets undressed and walks towards her designated sauna passing all the others, she peers through the window of a particular door after noticing a familiar voice.

"Please refrain from steaming up this sauna any further, I'm not sure what this steam contains exactly or it's affect's on the human vocal chords..."

_It can't be...Is that...Berry?_ Santana thinks peering through the window. Sure enough a short brunette is lying face down on the massage bed.

_If Berry is here than Britt must be as well! _Santana thinks excitedly rushing past all the other sauna doors peering into each one to check if they contained her blonde. She passes one window noticing blonde locks before skidding to a halt in front of it.

_Yup that's definitely my Britt-Britt_ Santana thinks, a sly smile spreading across her face when she notice's the blonde is there alone.

"Excuse me." A soft voice behind her says.

Santana spins around to find a woman shorter than her with light brown hair, wearing the staff clothing and a new bottle of oil. _She must be Brittany's massager person or whatever they are called. _Santana thinks to herself before opening her mouth to speak to the woman.

"I think I'll take it from here." She says in a sugary sweet voice, taking the new bottle of oil out of the woman's hands.

"Hey you can't d-"

"Listen up, that is my fiance' in there who you have been rubbing your hands all over."

Kate looks up at the brunette, her eyes flickering down to her feet. "I'm sorry but you are not authori-"

"Just stop, this is how it's gon be. You either turn around and find someone else to massage and get tipped double the amount you usually do or you stand your ground and I go all Lima Height's on your short ass. Now, what's it going to be huh?"

Kate backs away slowly before turning around and shuffling away, leaving Santana standing there wrapped in a white robe with a bottle of oil in her hands. With a grin she turns around, opening the door of the steamy sauna to step inside, closing the door behind her before taking off her robe and slinging it onto the hook at the back of the door, covering the window.

* * *

><p>Brittany hears the door of the sauna open and shut, a cold breeze touching her body before the steam warms her up again.<p>

"Hey Kate, so I thought of a perfect way to explain what Santana's like." The blonde says thinking of the question her masseur had asked only moment's ago before going off to get some more oil.

Hearing her step closer Brittany decides to continue. "Santana is amazing, she's kinda like this guardian angel that protects me, except she would have black wings to mach her awesome soft hair. I can't wait to get married to her Kate."

As Brittany talks the brunette puts oil on her hands before starting to massage her blonde's shoulders deeply, she feels the muscles under her hands soften up immediately.

" I'm still kinda worried that something might go wrong but as long as we get married then it will be perfect. Then we can finally having lots of sex again!"

Hearing this the brunette Latina decides to make her move, bending over to place her full lips at the dancer's ear. "Honey, I don't think that's a very appropriate thing to talk about to your masseur." She whispers in a smooth purr.

Brittany jumps slightly before rolling on her side, her eyes widening when she see's Santana standing naked above her. "San!, what are you doing here?" She exclaims jumping up from the massage table to hug Santana her naked oily body pushed up against her fiance's.

Before Santana can answer warm wet lips lock into hers, the blonde's tongue sliding into her mouth to touch against her own. Both women loose themselves in the feeling, holding onto each other as the room spins around them. The kissing slows the heated passion still remaining despite the movements of their lips and tongue's slowing, Brittany's hand finds the back of the brunette's neck the other tangling in long raven colored locks while her fiance's wrap around her mid section, pulling her closer.

When the loving kiss slows to a stop both women pull back slightly to look in the other's eyes.

"I've missed this so much." Brittany whispers, her hand moving from the Latina's hair to cup her cheek.

Santana leans into the touch her eyes fluttering for a second. "Me too Britt, If we hadn't already paid for the wedding I'd be flying us to Vegas right now."

Brittany laughs softly. "So impatient."

"I just want you to be mine already."

"San I've always been yours and you've always been mine."

A wide grin spreads across the brunette's face. "So, you came here for a massage right?"

Brittany nods.

"Lie back on the massage table thing, on your back please Miss Pierce." Santana says with a wink.

The dancer laughs again before lying back on the massage table draping the towel over her lower half.

"Nuh-uh, the towel stays off." The brunette pulls the towel off her fiance's lower half throwing it over her shoulder.

"Such a perv."

"Fine I'll put the towel back on you but that means I put my robe ba-"

"No!" Brittany protests, sitting up her hands reaching out to caress the brunette's breasts.

Santana laughs before gently pushing her fiance' onto her back one more.

"You ready?"

"Work your magic San."

The Latina turns the lid of the oil bottle until it comes off, she pours a little puddle into her cupped hand before putting the bottle on the massage table next to her blonde. She rubs her hands together spreading the oil onto them as her eyes rake's the naked body in front of her hungrily, blue eyes watching her every move. Warm tan hands press down onto the blonde's pale toned stomach rubbing in circles, her hands gliding over the skin almost gracefully. Brittany sighs at Santana's touch missing the way her skin felt against her own, a small groan escapes her throat when the hands travel upwards cupping her breasts gently before slowly massaging them her fingers circling the blonde's nipples which harden almost instantly. The brunette's hands run down the dancer's toned body stopping at her thighs, spreading them slightly before running her hand's up the inner thighs to cup at her sex, the blonde's entrance glistening slightly with arousal.

Brittany bucks up into the brunette's hands, her body begging for more friction. "San..Harder, please."

Santana does just that, cupping her a little harder as she nudges her thighs further apart with her elbows before leading down to press kisses to the dancer's stomach.

"I" Kiss. "Missed." Kiss. "You." Kiss. "So." Kiss. "Damn." Kiss. "Much." Kiss. "Baby." The Latina whispers into the blonde's skin causing a shiver to go up her spine.

Brittany had trouble keeping still, every piece of her wanting to grab Santana and have her way with her breaking the promise.

_Oh God Santana is so hot. Three days, just three days and I can have her. I can do this._

Dark eyes flicker up to the blonde's face, smirking at her slightly strained expression. Santana pulls back hearing a whimper of protest come from Brittany when her hands loose contact with her now soaking wet heat. The brunette picks up the bottle of oil again before holding up.

The dancer's head tilt's to the side slightly. "San what are you do-" Her voice disappears into a whisper when Santana tips the bottle over her chest, the thick liquid running down her chest, rolling over her perfect perky breast's and down her sculpted tanned stomach.

The blonde's blue eyes widen at the sight the burn between her legs flaring as she watched the whole contents of the bottle empty out on the Latina's front. Santana looks back over to Brittany before flickering back to the empty bottle in her hand. "I was going to put some on you but it looks as though we have run out." She says with a not so innocent shrug. "I guess we are going to have to share."

With that said the brunette drops the bottle and within a spit second her thighs are on either side of the blonde's mid section her own wet center pressing against pale skin. Brittany gasps at the feeling of Santana's arousal against her stomach, internally yelling at her hands to stay by her side.

"You look so uptight baby..." The Latina whispers, placing her hands over her fiance's placing them at her hips. "Just relax."

Before Brittany can even begin to explain her lack or relaxation the brunette leans down to press her full lips against the blonde's, both women loosing themselves in the feel of each others lips. The dancer sighs into the kiss letting herself go, her hands immediately wander up the slim body straddling her to palm at both her breasts before rolling her stiff peaks between her fingers causing a small whimper to slide through Santana's lips.

"Now, how about I put a little oil on you?"

"But there's no more left?"

"I think I recall saying we would share."

Brittany gives her future wife a confused look.

"You'll see." The brunette responds with a wink, her hands coming to Brittany's wrists to place them back down on the massage table.

Santana shuffles back slightly until she is seated at the blonde's knees before gently lying herself down on top, her slick oily chest is pressed against Brittany's stomach, her legs bent out to the side as if swimming breaststroke.

"I have a feeling you're going to like this." The Latina purrs. Brittany shivers.

The brunette straightens her legs slowly from their first position causing her to move up the blonde's body her oily chest rubbing against her body as she slides up. Santana comes to a stop when she comes face to face with Brittany letting out a small laugh at the look on her face.

"Again."

The Latina laughs again before using her hands to slide back down, her breasts rubbing against the smooth skin of the dancer who moans softly at the feeling. Santana sets a slow pace her slick body sliding against the blonde's slowly and teasingly letting out her own whimpers when the dancer's hands find her backside with her hands, squeezing her ass cheeks.

"Uhh, San your ass, it's so perfect." Brittany groans as the Latina slides up again.

A light bulb appears over Santana's head, a wild grin spreading over her face, catching the blonde's attention. "San...What are you thinking..?"

"You'll see." The Latina replies, getting up of Brittany, her feet touching back down onto the wooden floor.

Before the dancer can protest, Santana is sitting on her again this time with her back towards Brittany, her ass resting on her lower stomach. The blonde swallows audibly as the Latina's legs rest on either side of her head, the ass which was on her stomach now sliding towards her face lifting up to hover over her pale breasts. Brittany immediately lifts her head to get a better view, she lets out a loud gasp when her face is an inch away from Santana's glistening wet core, fighting back the urge to bury her tongue in the slick wet folds.

"Like what you see?" Santana asks, her own head breathing down onto the dancers mound.

Brittany stammers something unintelligible as the brunette rocks back and forth, her ass coming back down to slide across the toned stomach beneath it before coming back up again to pause in front of the blonde's face. This goes on for a while, the dancer's hands, squeezing and massaging the perfect ass before her, trying her very best not to touch the slick wet heat, trying even harder to keep her tongue in her mouth instead of in Santana's entrance.

Suddenly a loud voice calls from outside the sauna door. "Oi Tana, you in here? I've gotten my lap dance, now it's time to go!"

In a split second Santana jumps up off the massage table, Brittany looks up at her, a crease between her eyebrows. "You went into a strip club before you came here?" She whispers.

"No of course not silly." The brunette whispers back. "I refused to go in, so I went here instead."

The blonde beams standing up to pull her fiance' into a heated kiss.

"Tana, I know you're in there, this is the only sauna that's still on."

"Yeah alright, I'm coming." Santana yells back through the door. "Baby, keep low so Puck doesn't see you." She adds in a whisper to the dancer.

"Text me later, I love you." Brittany whispers back.

"I definitely will, Love you too baby." The brunette leans in to place one last kiss to her blonde's lips before signaling for her to hide.

Brittany crouches behind the table as Santana removes her robe from in front of the window before quickly wrapping it around her body. She opens the door, stepping out of the sauna.

"Why the fuck are you sweaty?" Puck asks as they walk down the hall towards the change rooms.

"Why the hell do you think, I was in a sauna idiot." Santana replies, walking into one of the small rooms to change, slamming the door in Puckerman's face before he could see her blush.

Meanwhile in the sauna Brittany lets out a sigh, thanking God that Puck didn't run into Rachel who was probably in a spa by now. After waiting a few more minutes the blonde wraps a towel around her body, heading towards the change rooms to put her bathers on and join Rachel in one of the spa's.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Hope that made up for the previous chapter, please review with your thought if you can. <strong>

**Next up: The wedding! This chapter will not have much smut as it's main purpose is romance but I promise there will be a small chunk of smutt in there somewhere. Also, it might take a while for me to update, since I am running a little behind on my other fic Connexion. **


	16. As it should be

**Tease: Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of the songs.**

**Here it is guys, the wedding and reception. Full of cheesiness, romance and a hint of smut.**

* * *

><p>Pale blue eyes stare at the mirror in front of her, taking in her own appearance, her deep breathing the only thing to be heard as she stands alone in the room surrounded by mirrors allowing her to see how she looked at every angle without having to move. Brittany had never really thought about the way she looked although she has been told she was beautiful by many people, especially Santana. The blonde enjoyed the compliments but she had never really had any opinion on the way she looked, she was just happy being herself. But now as she gazes at her own reflection standing in her wedding dress, her hair curled perfectly and her makeup done by a professional Rachel had hired she almost gasped.<p>

_I...I look..._

"You look gorgeous." A soft voice says from the door, cutting off the dancer's thoughts.

Brittany turns slightly, a small smile curling at the edge of her lips as she spots Rachel leaning against the door in her light blue bride's maids dress.

"Santana's going to flip when she see's you."

The blonde feels her heart beat audibly in her ear at the mention of Santana's name, a surge of heat flushing her cheeks. "Rachel..." She whispers.

"Please don't tell me those silly doubts of yours are back, you look breathtaking in that dress." The brunette says as she slowly circle's Brittany, taking in the long white strapless gown that flowed down to the floor with a corset back, the white ribbon tied in a neat bow at the bottom. Although the dress was quite simple it complimented Brittany in the perfect way. "You look perfect."

"Thanks Rach." The dancer says ducking her head a little.

"No problem Britt."

"No, not just for that, for everything. Helping me out when I was stressed before."

Rachel lets out a little laugh before looking down at her phone for the time.

"Britt, it's time to go." The brunette walks over to the window peering out of it. "The car is here."

Brittany is led out to the sleek black car, Rachel opening the back door to help her in, making sure the dress would not get caught. After the blonde is in the car the short brunette slides in next to her telling the driver that they are ready to go, on the way to the wedding Brittany stares out the window. In a matter of minutes the car comes to a stop in front of the Brooklyn Botanical Gardens where Santana had proposed, they had decided to have the wedding in the exact same spot the Latina had popped the question. Brittany and Rachel walk towards the spot under the cherry blossom trees, rows of white chairs placed facing towards the beautiful view of the river, cherry blossoms floating gently on the still water.

The brunette leads the dancer down the isle stopping at the minister standing at the end before turning to stand beside Brittany along with her other bride's maids Tina, Mercedes, Brittany's younger sister Kate and Holly Holiday who had flown in just for the occasion. The blonde in the white dress turns to look at the people sitting in the chairs before her seeing all the friends she and Santana had made over the years, she spots her parents sitting in the front row a few meters in front of her, she sends them a smile before turning to Santana's side to send another smile to the brunette's mother and who immediately smiles back along with the rest of the large Lopez family. The dancer notice's that her Latina's father is missing, guessing that he was going to walk his daughter down the isle.

Her gaze turns to the row of people standing on the other side of the minister, the people Santana had chosen to stand with her. The blonde immediately notices Quinn standing closest to her, giving her a small wave which the other blonde immediately returned, next to her stood Puck who wore a white suit with a blue tie matching the bridesmaid's dresses behind him stood two of the Latina's cousins who she had only met a few times but knew that they were very important to her San. Being an only child caused her to get lonely so she would visit her cousins quite often, having more of a sibling relationship with them. The dancer also notice's that Sam sits in a chair at the end of the row his acoustic guitar resting in his lap.

Brittany closes her eyes, breathing in deeply as she listens and feels everything around her. The quiet chatter of the people sitting before her, the smell of the blossoms floating gently down from the trees brushing her skin as they fall around her, the sound of her heart's quickened beats fluttering in her chest. She breaths in again as if to breath the moment in. This is finally it, the moment is here, the one she has been waiting for her whole life. The blue eyes flicker open when the soft strumming of the acoustic guitar floats over to her ears, the crowd falling silent as they turn to see the other bride. Brittany gasps. There, walking no more like gliding down the isle is the most beautiful woman the blonde has ever seen, her skin as flawless and smooth as ever as she slowly moves towards the dancer at the beat of the song Sam is playing, his voice singing the lyrics of the song Santana had specifically chosen for this moment.

_"From the very second baby I already knew,_

_I'll end up head over heels in love with you,_

_Turns out I'm right..."_

Dark eyes are cast down to the floor making sure she doesn't trip her arm linked and held tightly around her fathers who looks down at his daughter with love and pride for his only daughter.

_"I couldn't tell if you were feeling what I felt for you,_

_So I nonchalantly tried to play it cool,_

_I'm tired of lying"_

Feeling the piercing blue eyes on her the brunette in the beautiful white gown looks upwards, her dark brown orbs locking with bright blue ones through the veil placed on her own head.

_"But I get lost when I look in your eyes_

_Cos my love is so hard to disguise."_

Suddenly at that point nothing mattered to Santana, not the nerves of everyone looking at her, or the way her abuela's seat was empty not even the annoying way Rachel was mouthing the words to the song being played on the guitar.

_"Baby I can't help this feeling,_

_It's a fight that I know I can't win,_

_There's nothing I can do..._

_So I'm giving up tonight,_

_Cos baby you're my kryptonite."_

Brittany's smile widens at the song of Santana's choice. _Rachel must have known. _She thinks remembering her conversation with the short brunette before their day at the spa and sauna place.

_"Cos I can't stop thinking of you,_

_I'll be trying not to love you,_

_I'm helpless, girl it's true.._

_So I'm giving up tonight,_

_Cos baby you're my kryptonite."_

All that Santana could concentrate on was those blue eyes, the body she had made love to a thousand times, the body she would make love to for the rest of her life, the woman standing beside the priest ready to marry her.

_"You're love is like a pendulum that's swinging side to side,_

_Got me in a spell and now I can't deny,_

_Girl I'm hypnotized..._

_Cos baby it's the same tomorrow, yesterday, tonight_

_And I swear that nothing's ever felt so right,_

_I'm yours for life._

_I get lost when I look in your eyes,_

_Cos my love is so hard to disguise..._

_I've tried so hard to let you go,_

_But I can't escape the way I feel inside_

_Way beyond denial that we are meant to be in love_

_I'm yours for life."_

Sam's voice and the soothing sounds of his guitar fade into silence when Santana and her father approach Brittany. The brunette turns to face the scorching blue eyes as Mr Lopez gently places her hand into the blonde's waiting one. Both woman feel the familiar feel of each other's skin against one another a small current running through their bodies that would never fail to be present at every touch they had ever had, their other hands reach out to intertwine. If they were alone the two could have stayed like that forever, standing in front of each other hand in hand just staring into each others eyes as the world would pass by them.

The low voice of the minister snaps them out of their daze, pulling them back to Earth.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here on this beautiful day to witness the love between Brittany and Santana as they exchange vows of their everlasting love."

_Here it goes, short sharp and shiny just like we wanted. The sooner I say I do the sooner Santana is finally my wife._

" Do you, Brittany Susan Pierce take Santana Maria Lopez as your friend and your love? On-"

"I do!" The blonde says excitedly cutting the minister off.

The man chuckles along with the crowd at the dancers eager attitude. "It's not quite time for that just yet." He says kindly.

Brittany's eyes flicker to the man then back to Santana who was grinning widely at her. "Oh right, sorry. Please continue."

"On this day do you affirm the relationship the two of you have enjoyed, looking to the future to deepen and strengthen it? Will you be hers in plenty and in want, in sickness and in health, in failure and in triumph?"

"I do." The blonde beams at the Latina in front of her.

"Not just yet Britt." The brunette replies with a small laugh.

"Oh, right sorry again."

"Ahem, Together will you dream, will you stumble but restore each other, will you share all things, serving each other? Will you cherish and respect her, comfort and encourage her, be open with her, and stay with her forever and ever?"

"I do." Brittany replies looking into Santana's eyes, her voice full of confidence, pride and commitment.

The minister now turns to Santana. " Do you, Santana Maria Lopez take Brittany Susan Pierce as your friend and your love? On this day do you affirm the relationship the two of you have enjoyed, looking to the future to deepen and strengthen it? Will you be hers in plenty and in want, in sickness and in health, in failure and in triumph? Together will you dream, will you stumble but restore each other, will you share all things, serving each other? Will you cherish and respect her, comfort and encourage her, be open with her, and stay with her forever and ever?"

"I do." Santana answers in a soft voice her eyes filled with love, adoration and tears (Santana would spend years convincing everyone that she had an eyelash in her eye)

"The rings?" The minister asks turning to Puck. Santana also turns to look at him as he pulls out the velvet box the Latina had given him before the ceremony, handing it to the minister who opens it, turning it towards the two women. Brittany gasps loudly at the two identical rings nestled in the dark velvet, the most beautiful rings she had ever seen. The brunette picks up one of the rings, pulling it out of its place in the box before sliding it onto the blonde's ring finger sitting it right above the engagement ring, the two rings fitting together perfectly. Brittany does the same, marveling at how perfectly the pale color of the ring contrasted with Santana's tanned smooth skin.

"I now pronounce you wife and wife, you may now kiss your spouse."

The crowd applauds and cheers as Brittany begins to lift the veil over the brunettes head before taking a step closer, one of her arms wrapping around Santana's middle to pull her closer while her other hand gently cups her cheek, their eyes not breaking their contact for even a split second. The blonde leans in to kiss her wife her eyes fluttering closed as her lips lock into the Latina's full ones which respond immediately, her smooth tanned arms reaching up to circle the dancers neck her dark eyes fluttering shut to feel the warmth of Brittany's mouth on her own, their lips moving against each other.

Forgetting that there was a crowd watching them Brittany gently runs her tongue along the length of her wife's bottom lip before sliding it into her mouth, the tips of their tongues meeting in the middle to touch and swirl around each other's, deepening the kiss. Puck lets out a loud whistle using his two little fingers at the ongoing kiss despite the audience's un comfort at the long gesture, it's been almost two minutes and they are still going at it. The people in the crown begin to cough and fidget, small quiet words and laughter running through the audience at the two women practically making out in front of them. The minister looking three times more uncomfortable than anyone else due to his close proximity to the two.

Quinn's eyes widen when the pale arm around Santana's middle slowly travels down to rest on her ass. Over the couple's shoulder the short haired blonde gives her own wife a look signaling for her to end the gesture. Rachel nods, understanding Quinn's look.

"Uh...Guys?" She asks softly towards the blonde's back, only to hear a barely audible moan come from one of them.

The short brunette coughs loudly. "Guys, the limo has arrived, it's time to go to the reception."

Santana's eyes flicker open to give Rachel an annoyed stare from over the blonde's shoulder before gently pulling away from her wife, the crowd finally relaxing from the awkward tension. The brunette averts her eyes back to the shining blue ones staring down at her, without saying a word they turn to the audience, cheers filling the air once more as they begin to walk back down the isle towards the limo waiting for them. After slipping into the back seat with Brittany, Santana slams the door shut behind her, scooting over to sit as close to her wife as possible, her left hand intertwining with Brittany's right.

"Finally." The blonde says with a sigh. "We're finally married San."

Santana smiles softly, leaning in towards her wife. _God, I love calling her that._

"That first kiss was perfect." She almost whispers.

"All of our kisses are perfect San."

"But that one was special, it was like our first kiss of our new life together."

Brittany hums in agreement before leaning in to capture her wife's lips with her own, massaging them tenderly, the hand not linked with Santana's moving up to gently cup her cheek, her thumb stroking circles on the soft skin. The brunette sighs into the gesture of affection letting herself get lost in the feeling of warm lips on her own before pulling away, her lips only an inch away from the blonde's.

"I can't wait for our honeymoon night." She whispers.

Brittany smiles as the various fantasies and dreams she had about the night crop up in her mind. "Me too." she whispers back before brushing her lips lightly over Santana's. "Where are you taking me?" She asks softly.

"Mmmm that's a surprise Britt, I know how much you love surprises."

"Won't I just see when we're at the airport?"

"I've already worked my way around that problem."

"Really? How?"

"Thanks to a few connections we will be driven straight onto the runway to get onto the plane instead of going through the airport."

"We're getting on the plane while its taking off?"

"No sweetie, before it takes off. Like in some movies."

"Oh I get it now." Brittany says with a small laugh. "But I still want to know."

"You'll know when we get there."

Before the blonde can protest Santana's full lips are moving against her own, her thoughts on their destination disappearing, replaced with a different set of thoughts, thoughts that sent tingles down her spine to that place between her legs. Thoughts of the first night in the unknown destination, the kiss turns in the direction of her thoughts, the use of tongues and teeth becoming heavily envolved. From the corner of her eye Santana spots the driver looking at them through the review mirror, her hand immediately reaching out to hit one of the buttons on the roof of the limo a black screen slowly making its way across the space, cutting the drivers view of the two women off.

"Like the Princess Diaries!" Brittany exclaims when she breaks the kiss. Her hand to reach up to press the button.

The brunette's hand stops it an inch away from the button. "There's a reason I put the screen there honey."

The blonde gives her a confused look as she gets down on her knees in front of her, tanned fingers fiddling with the hem of her wedding dress, dark eyes staring into blue. Santana begins to lift her dress up slowly, her eyes still locked to Brittany's.

"San? What are you do- _Oh._"

In half a second the brunette is under her wife's dress, her hands gently parting her long toned legs. Brittany doesn't protest, her legs willingly spreading open to make room for Santana. The blonde watches the shape of her wife's head under the material, slowly making her way towards her destination.

"San, we can't break any rules until we are on the honeymoon."

"Don't worry, my mouth wont be touching skin." Santana replies, her voice slightly muffled from being under the dress.

"Please. Hurry."

From under the dress Santana grins at the sight of her wife's underwear, practically drenched in her arousal before moving in to brush her lips over the fabric, the taste of Brittany on her lips.

The blonde shivers at the feeling of the light brushing of her wife's lips, her hips bucking for more contact. "S-S-San"

The brunette bury's her face into the damp fabric, feeling her nose rub against Brittany's clit causing her hips to buck upwards again and again in a timely rhythm until she was practically rubbing herself against Santana's face shamelessly. The Latina groans at the smell of her wife's arousal through the thin piece of material, using every ounce of willpower she owns to stop herself from ripping it to shreds and plunging her tongue in as far as it will go inside the slick entrance.

The limo slows to a stop, the drivers voice calling out from the front of the vehicle. "We're here!"

Santana reluctantly pulls away from between Brittany's legs, pulling her head out from under the white dress to look at her flustered wife leaning against the seat panting, her face flushed. The brunette leans over to place a tender kiss on her wife's lips knowing the blonde would be able to taste herself.

"San..." Brittany breathes. "Can't we stay here a little longer?"

The Latina lets out a small laugh. "We have to go in now Britt, everyone is waiting for us."

The blonde sighs. "I just want you all for myself right now."

"Think of it this way: The sooner we get out of this car and into the reception the sooner we leave to go on our honeymoon where you will have my undivided attention all to yourself for three full weeks."

Without another word Brittany opens the door of the limo, pulling Santana along behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>So guys what do you think of the wedding? Should I add the reception into the next chapter or skip straight over to the honeymoon? Any ideas to where they should go? I haven't decided yet. Feedback is love! You can also contact me through my tumblr moonforthelonely [.] tumblr [.] com<strong>


	17. Let me feel you

**Tease: Chapter 16.**

**Disclaimer: Glee was or never will be mine. The songs this chapter are not mine either.**

**Here it is the reception. Sorry to the people who wanted me to skip straight to the honeymoon but this is the last one before that. Promise. Found it a little hard to incorporate teasing in this since the two are in the spotlight for this chapter so I hope what I've done is enough.**

* * *

><p>"Time to cut the cake!" Brittany calls out loudly with excitement, waving at the staff to wheel the cake in.<p>

"No, no its not, the speeches have to be done first!" Santana says just after the blonde, before shooing the staff back into the kitchen, the large white cake with them.

"Awwww San..." Brittany whines turning to look over to her wife. "I want me some cake."

"You will...You will, I wants on that cake too but we have to wait until speech time is over."

The blonde dancer rockets up from her seat at the head of the room watching all the guests eat their dinner, the tables covered with white elegant table cloths in a large rectangle formation with a few gaps in between to lead to the dancing space in the middle.

"Speech time!" She calls out over the crowd, her arms in the air.

The guests conversations slow to a stop turning to pay attention to the two brides seated at the front of the room. Puck, who is seated next to Sam stands up, bringing his glass of champagne with him. An cough of annoyance is heard at the other side of the room where Rachel is also standing, holding her own glass.

Puck sits down with a sigh, not wanting to start something.

The short brunette gazes up at the newlyweds as the guests watch her. "You know...All throughout high school Santana has always shown her hard side, with her wide vocabulary of nicknames for all of us...Man hands, Hobbit, Ru Paul, Lentil, Trouty mouth, Finnocence..." Rachel stops in her tracks at the look on the Latina's face. "Anyway, no matter how high you built that wall around yourself that none of us could get through, there was only one person who could walk like through it, like it didn't even exist." Her eyes flicker to Brittany. "Thanks to you Britt, we all got to know the softer side of Santana, someone we would have never met if it weren't for you." Rachel raises her glass in the air, the audience following her actions. "To Brittany and the softer side of Santana."

Everyone takes a sip of champagne, some sitting closer to Santana laugh lightly when hearing her mumble about how she is still super bad ass despite her soft spot.

After a minute and a few refills of champagne Puck stands up again, glass in hand holding it out towards Brittany and Santana who are sitting as close together as possible, their hands twined on top of the table, the blonde's mouth in her ear, whispering.

"Britt, San? I think It's time for my toast now."

The two brides turn to face Puck, the entire room also turning to give him their attention.

"For some reason I always knew about the two of you, in my subconscious or something like that. I knew that no matter how many times me and Lopez, well Pierce-Lopez now would fool around she would never be one hundred percent there, a part of her mind would always be elsewhere. After I found out that these two were dating it clicked, sure I wasn't smart enough to realize that before when San would even call out Britt's name while she was with me, but even when it clicked I called it something that I shouldn't have. In a way I denied what these two have."

Santana lets out a huff of air from her mouth. _Trust Puck to bring up sex at my wedding._

"But here and now I'm going to take that back and the two of you are about to get the awesomest wedding present of all time...Me, The one and only Puckfasa is about to admit that he was wrong because it was never just a phase, it was always going to be forever." Noah raises his glass higher into the air, his eyes set on the newlyweds. "To Santana, Brittany and their forever."

Once again everyone takes a sip from their glass.

After a few more speeches from both Santana and Brittany's side of the family, Quinn finally stands from her spot next to Rachel a soft smile on her lips and her hazel eyes slightly glazed with unshed tears. "I'll have to admit that between the three of us we have had our ups and downs, so many that I expect a roller coaster to be built going by the name of 'The Unholy Trinity.' But despite all the problems we have had, I look at everything now and everything is perfect, mostly thanks to the two of you...You helped Rach and I admit our feelings for each other, you got me to snap out of that crazy phase I had in the beginning of senior year despite having your own problems to solve. So, I would like to thank the both of you, for holding on to me through everything we have been through."

Quinn pulls her gaze away from Brittany and Santana to look across the other guests in the room, extending her arm not holding her glass towards the newlyweds. "A love like that, a love that has existed and lasted since childhood is rarely seen, so my toast will not be to Brittany and Santana but to our luck, to witness something this passionate and amazing is truly a privilege."

The former Cheerio lowers her raised arm to raise the other holding the glass of champagne. "To our luck and to friendships, your love isn't the only thing that will last forever."

For the last time that night everyone raises their glasses, taking a sip before a loud voice yells out.

"Cake time!"

* * *

><p>Santana's hand grips onto the handle of the knife, Brittany's pale one resting gently on top of her own as she gently applies pressure, making the first cut into the large white cake, decorated with light blue piping.<p>

"Touch the bottom and you have to kiss all the guys!" Puck yells out from somewhere in the room.

Santana shoots a glare in his direction, her mouth opening to snap something back. Instead the blonde by her side cuts her off completely. "I'm the only one San will be kissing Puck."

Laughs and applause are heard from the guests when the two brides cut the first slice of cake, before sitting back down at their places, letting the staff cut the rest, passing it around to all the guests.

After a slice of cake, a glass of champagne or two and what felt like a million different conversations to Brittany, a soft familiar song starts to play over the speakers placed at each corner of the room, a familiar voice speaking through the cordless microphone from the dance floor.

"I think it's time for the newlyweds to have their first dance don't you?" Holly smiles from behind the microphone.

Various guests call out from the crowd. "Yes! Dibs on the first performance of the night!" "Hell yeah, I want to get my Asian dance on!" "I give them ten minutes before I cut in so Satan has one last chance to hold me." "Oh hell to the no Rachel you are NOT hogging the spotlight at another wedding."

Brittany strides over to stand in the middle of the dance floor, her dress rippling around her as she moved. Turning to face where Santana stands the blonde offers out her hand, a small smile playing on the edges of her lips which soon turns to a grin when the brunette joins her on the floor, taking her hand the other reaching out to rest on Brittany's lower back, pulling their bodies closer together. The dancer mirror's Santana's actions, her own hand settling slightly lower that her lower back. She leans in, her lips an inch from the Latina's ear.

"I chose this song myself." She murmurs sweetly.

The music changes, a familiar piano tune emitting from the speakers. Holly, the woman who helped them admit their feelings, singing their special song.

_"For you, there'll be no more crying,_

_For you, the sun will be shining,_

_And I feel that when I'm with you,_

_It's alright, I know its right..."_

The blonde leads her wife around the dance floor, spinning and turning them in wide graceful circles around the room, her steady hands reassuring Santana that she could keep staring into her eyes without tripping.

_"To you, I'll give the world_

_To you, I'll never be cold_

_'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,_

_It's alright, I know it's right."_

_"And the songbirds are singing,_

_Like they know the score,"_

Santana pulls Brittany impossibly close, leaning over to sing gently in her wife's ear in time with Holly. "I love you, I love you, I love you...Like never before"

_"And I wish you all the love in the world,_

_But most of all, I wish it from myself._

_And the songbirds keep singing,_

_Like they know the score,"_

Meaning to lean over to sing in Santana's ear like her wife had done previously, Brittany leans in, her eyes suddenly flickering down to full red lips. Without hesitation she dips Santana down before leaning over to gently lock lips with her wife, her hand dropping from the Latina's to support

_"And I love you, I love you, I love you,_

_Like never before, like never before."_

Cheers and awww's fill the room as the couple stand in the center of the room, their lips still locked in a sweet searing kiss.

* * *

><p>Forty five minutes later and the two have danced with almost everyone in the room, being separated from the second they parted from their kiss. Santana who had been happily dancing with Mike for the past few minutes spots her blonde across the room, swaying side to side with Tina who was looking longingly over Brittany's shoulder to look longingly at her husband on the other side of the dance floor. A few seconds the song ends. Santana and Mike part ways, the dancer making a beeline towards his pregnant wife who had just finished dancing with Brittany. Seeing her wife free for the first time since their dance the brunette strides towards her, a wide smile spreading over the blonde's face when she see's her wife getting closer.<p>

"Bri- _oof. _What the Hell?" Santana growls when she slams into a tall figure who had suddenly stepped in her way.

"I haven't had my dance yet Lopez." Puck says with a grin, holding out his hand for her to take.

"Later, I want to dance with-"

"Nuh-uh, not so fast, if you go back to her, I'll never get my dance."

"Oh c'mon Puck! I've been apart from her for-"

"For like an hour. You have three weeks of uninterrupted Brittany time, can't you just give me one dance? "

"But-"

"Not going to lie here but this kinda hurts." Puck says with a sly smile.

"Oh fine! One dance!" Santana grumbles. "And slow song aren't playing anymore so there is no way I am-"

"I don't give a damn Tana, I want my slow dance with you, slow song or not."

"Puck the next song is 'Ride it' "

"I don't give a damn now c'mere and dance with me."

Santana reaches out to put her hand in Noah's not before giving him an eye roll. She places her other hand on his shoulder, feeling his hand rest on her lower back before leading her through the dance. Over his shoulder the brunette watches as Brittany's smile is wiped off her face, another less real smile replacing it when Blaine offers her to dance with him. Seeing the look on Santana's face Puck lets out a sigh before letting her go and taking a step back.

"Go on, go get her then."

"What about your dance?"

"I'll take a rain check."

The brunette lunges forward to embrace him. "Thanks Puckerman, I promise you'll get your dance when I get back."

"I better." Puck mutters, hugging back before walking off the dance floor, leaving Santana to continue to walk towards her blonde.

She taps Blaine on the shoulder asking him if she could steal Brittany, dragging her away before she could even get an answer. Santana quickly leads the blonde out from the room and into the entrance hallway before opening the door of the coatroom to usher her confused wife inside, walking in after her.

"Santana? Why are we in a coat room?" Brittany asks.

The brunette pushes her up against the pale wall of the dimly lit room with her own body. "I just wanted to get a moment alone with you."

"What if someone catches us?"

"Then we tell them we are changing out of our dresses to leave on our honeymoon, that was the plan anyway, all our stuff is here."

Blue eyes look to the corner of the room where three large suitcases sit with a few smaller bags on top of them. "So we are just going by the plan then?"

"Well the original plan was to have the reception then change here then leave while people throw confetti at us but I thought we could squeeze in a little 'us' time."

"When does the limo get here to pick us up?"

"Ten minutes."

"But San, that doesn't give us enough time to-"

"Then we'll multi-task...Here let me undress you..."

The blonde surrenders, her head leaning against the wall listening to the song playing in the next room.

_It's been about a month and twenty days.._

_And we're going round and round just playing silly games.._

_Now you're saying slow it down, not right now..._

_Then you wink at me and walk away.._

"Well this is ironic." Brittany laughs gently, the sound getting caught in her throat as Santana pulls down the zip at the side of her dress, her tanned fingers trailing up at the exposed skin, causing the blonde to shiver.

"Damn right."

_Let it be, let it be, let it be known..._

_Hold on, don't go..._

_Touching and teasing me, telling me no..._

_But this time I need to feel you..._

The dress around the blonde's body is pulled down slightly, allowing her to step out of it before Santana turns to place it carefully over one of the clothing racks before turning to look at her wife clad in lacy white underwear, a white garter up on the dancer's left thigh. Before stalking forward the brunette removes her own dress, placing it next to the other.

_Ride it, we're all alone..._

_Ride it, just loose control..._

_Ride it, ride it, come touch my soul..._

_Ride it, ride, baby let me feel you.._

Brittany's eyes widen at Santana's toned body, all the interesting bits covered with white lace underwear that matched her own. If the blonde's eyes weren't wide before they widen further when the brunette drops to her knees in front of her to place a soft open mouthed kiss to a spot just above her knee. The dancer gasps when she feels the mouth suck a little before moving up a few inches to place another open mouthed kiss.

_Ride it, turn the lights down low..._

_Ride it, from head to toe..._

_Ride it, ride it, touch my soul..._

_Ride it, ride, let me feel you..._

Santana's mouth travels higher and higher, sucking at the soft skin of her wife's thigh with every kiss, getting closer to her heated center with each one.

_Movida was the club on Saturday.._

_You acting like a diva saying you don't wanna pay.._

_It's gotta be your feisty style,_

_Raised eye brow,_

_I love it when you look at me that way..._

The brunette's mouth hesitates over the lacy white garter, her eyes flickering up to stare into blue orbs clouded with lust. Raising her eyebrow sexily at her wife Santana's teeth carefully close around the piece of material, dragging it down Brittany's leg, her teeth grazing against her skin of her inner leg, their eye contact not breaking for a second.

_Now we're in you order a Mohito at the bar,_

_You re-apply your lippy cos it came off on the glass,_

_The DJ plays your favorite song,_

_Kanye's on,_

_Now you're beckoning for me to dance..._

"S-S-So that's why you wanted me to wear a garter?"

Santana nods before standing back up, the garter still in her mouth. With a flick of her head she tosses it aside before pressing herself against her wife, pulling her into a heated searing kiss which Brittany immediately responds to, her arms snaking around the Latina's middle, grinding her body harder against her own.

_Mmmmm...Pulling me, pulling me, pulling me close..._

_Just close your eyes girl,_

_Whispering, telling me we gota go.._

_Wont you take me home I want to ride it..._

Remembering that there is a chair in the room Brittany carefully guides Santana backwards towards it before turning them around slowly, she lets go of her for a split second, sitting down in the chair before patting her lap. Without a moments hesitation the brunette sits on her lap, grinding into the blonde beneath her as their mouths reconnect.

_Ride it, we're all alone..._

_Ride it, just loose control..._

_Ride it, ride it, come touch my soul..._

_Ride it, ride, baby let me feel you.._

A gentle knock hits the door, neither woman hearing it, their senses drowned deep in Lust.

_Ride it, turn the lights down low..._

_Ride it, from head to toe..._

_Ride it, ride it, touch my soul..._

_Ride it, ride, let me feel you..._

"Santana? Brittany? Are you in there?" Rachel's voice calls from the other side of the door.

To Brittany's disappointment the brunette jumps out of her lap to lean against the other side of the door.

"Yeah, we're in here, just getting ready to leave for the honeymoon."

The blonde immediately perks up at this.

"Alright, just letting you know the limo is waiting outside and the guests are ready with their confetti which, I will not be picking up after it is thrown."

The Latina chuckles slightly before replying. "We'll be right out."

She turns to look at her wife still sitting in the chair, sexual frustration written all over her face.

"Get dressed Britt-Britt, it's time to go."

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Your feedback would be amazing :)<strong>

**The song used at the end is Ride It by Jay Sean.**

**And a heads up: The next chapter might take extra long to update since it will **_**possibly**_** be the longest and hardest chapter to write.**

**Also, there will be an epilogue so the next chapter is not the last one.**


	18. Honey

**Tease: Chapter 18**

**Disclaimer: Glee does not belong to me.**

**I did all the teasing and now it's time for the pleasing. I decided to put a little POV writing in this just for the occasion and remember Brittany and Santana are grown up now so naturally they will be more articulate with their thoughts. **

**And a BIG thank you to JL ( anon username ) for giving me the PERFECT honeymoon destination. So be sure to google image the name of the place ( you're going to have to read to find out ) because it is beautiful and is a place that I have always wanted to go but never knew the name. Also thanks to Kate who helped me out with the smut side of things, love youuu! Pow, if you're reading this (which I know you are) you know you love it ;)**

**Oh and this is my very first time writing an actual girl on girl sex scene so yeah, definitely not an expert in that department, hope I don't disappoint.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy the longest chapter I have ever written: almost 10,000 words!**

* * *

><p>Brittany was unsure how long they had been traveling for, only aware of the fact that they were heading somewhere far from home judging for how many flights they had been on and how excruciatingly long they all were. Lucky for her she fell asleep easily on all the flights, not having to endure the pressure of not trying to drag Santana to one of the small cubicles on the plane to join the Mile High Club.<p>

The voice of one of the flight attendants telling everyone to wear the seatbelts wakes her, looking down to find her seatbelt already around her waist, even though she had taken it off a few hours earlier. She turns to her right to find Santana reading a magazine. Feeling Brittany's gaze the Latina looks over to her wife a smile spreading across her face.

"We're about to land baby." She says before putting down the magazine to do up her own seatbelt.

"Is this the last flight?" The blonde asks in a sleepy voice, stretching as far out as the small space would allow.

"Yup, no more flying for a while. Just one quick boat ride and we are there."

Blue eyes widen. "Boat ride?"

"You'll see baby."

The blonde turns to her window, wanting to open and know where exactly Santana had taken her. Before her hand can reach the small handle a tanned one stops her. "You're going to have to wait until we get of the plane." She says with a sly smile, pulling the dancer's hand back away from the window.

Once the plane lands Santana grabs the smaller bag from the over head carrier with one hand, reaching out to take Brittany's hand with the other, pulling her towards the exit of the plane. The second the blonde steps into the cool night air to see her surroundings she gasps, her hand letting go of Santana's to stand frozen at the top of a staircase leading up to the aircraft, her hands over her mouth.

"Welcome to the Maldives baby."

"We...We're on an island..." The dancer stutters as Santana leads her down the staircase as her eyes stare at the long slender island with a large runway lit up by lights and an airport on it.

"C'mon Britt we have to get our luggage so we can get on the boat."

Brittany reaches out and laces her fingers through her wife's yet again still gaping at her location despite it being fairly dark, she couldn't wait to see what this place would look like during the day. Santana lead them through the terminal, getting their suitcases before heading out of the airport and to the jetty where a boat with two pontoons either side was waiting for them, a short man with dark hair sitting inside it. The man helps Santana load the suitcases into the boat before extending his hand to help the blonde step into the boat, his dark eyes raking up and down her body, clad in a short yellow sundress. Before Brittany's hand can reach his, Santana steps up to him swatting his hand away and telling him to hurry up and start the boat before extending her own hand out to help the blonde into the boat.

The motor starts with a loud roar slowly heading away from the jetty and into the dark night, the gentle waves of the water lapping up against the sides of the boat. As they gain speed Brittany huddles up next to Santana who shivers slightly at the wind whipping past her body, barely covered in short shorts and a skin tight tank top. The brunette gladly wraps her arms around the waist of her wife, pulling her closer before looking away.

"Look Britt."

Brittany turns to look, spotting another island in the distance. Sprouting from the island, a single boardwalk that branched out leading to small houses that almost looked like they were floating on the water if it weren't for the thick wooden polls holding them up. "San this place is beautiful."

"I've always wanted to take you somewhere tropical you know, a place sunny and warm."

"I love it!" The blonde grins turning to face Santana, leaning in to press her lips to full ones, huffing in annoyance when the brunette pulls away.

"The boat's stopping, it's time to get off."

The dancer pouts when her wife steps away from her, helping the boat man unload the bags from the boat before receiving a key from him. Santana helps the blonde out of the boat before taking the handle of one of the suitcases motioning for the man to pick up the others and lead them. The boat man walks out in front of them, down the long jetty two suitcases rolling behind him, Santana with the slightly smaller one, the man leads them a fair way down the jetty before making a left, bringing the suitcases to a stop. He smiles at the newlyweds and waves goodbye before walking back in the direction that they came, disappearing out of sight.

"Wait here." The brunette says before sliding the key into the door to open it, walking in with the two larger suitcases before bringing the smaller one in.

A few second later Santana reappears from out of the door, walking around a confused Brittany to hug her from behind, pressing soft kisses from her neck to the end of her right shoulder and back again. "Now how bout I carry you inside bridal style?" She whispers in the blonde's ear.

"San, you wont be able to carry me..."

"You're making me sound weak."

"Santan-" Brittany's words cut off breaking into a squeal when Santana's arm comes behind her knee's , her other supporting her back as she lifts her wife from the ground. The dancer's arms come up to wrap around her neck.

"Pfft, and you thought I couldn't carry you..."

Before the dancer can respond the Latina presses her lips to hers, effectively silencing her. When she breaks the kiss she proceeds to carry her wife towards the door, walking in sideways to fit them both in. Brittany smiles as the main room comes to view, pale carpet and walls, a small circular table with two chairs by the window, a love seat seated in front of a TV and a small cozy kitchen on the other side of the room. She turns her head to look behind her to find one of the walls had been taken out of the side of the room, wooden steps leading to the water below. Santana carry's her through one of two doors, ( the other being the second bathroom ) to the bedroom where a large white bed sits, sprinkled with rosepettals. The brunette gently lowers the arm holding up the dancer's legs, setting her feet back onto the ground.

"So, what do you think?"

"It's perfect...So perfect.."

The blonde leans forward to lock her lips with Santana's taking her bottom lip between hers gently, her tongue running along it. Her arms hug around her wife's middle pulling her slightly closer. The Latina groans and opens her mouth to deepen the kiss but Brittany pulls away, her cheeks flushed. Santana looks up at her, a confused expression on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany's POV<strong>

After all this waiting, after wanting Santana for so long I cant believe I feel nervous.

"Is it okay if I go freshen up?" I ask, trying not to look nervous. "I feel a little gross from traveling and stuff..."

"Sure, I'll be in the other bathroom doing the same." She says in a soft voice, her warm eyes reading me like a book, there was really no point in me hiding my nerves.

I turn to walk into the bathroom shutting the door behind me, I immediately unzip the back of my dress pulling it down to my feet before kicking it to the side before removing my lacy white underwear. I turn on the shower before stepping in, the cool water runs over my heated body, calming me slightly. While in the shower I shave my legs and wash my hair and body thoroughly. This night needs to be perfect and there is no way I am going to risk prickly legs. A few minutes later I step out of the shower, wrapping a towel around my body and walking towards the door of the bathroom, opening it slightly to peek into the bedroom, no Santana. I quickly run out and grab one of my smaller suitcases dragging it into the bathroom before closing the door. Setting the bag on its side I unzip it quickly, opening it to reveal all of my swimming gear and lingerie I had packed for the trip, Santana's only clue to our destination being 'hot' so I thought wether and sexual, just in case.

I sit myself down by the open suitcase before looking down into the colorful mess of lingerie picking out a few pieces and holding them out in front of me one by one, trying to pick out the perfect piece for the perfect night. I had devised three small piles on the floor, yes, maybe and no, so far yes and maybe were empty but with each piece I looked at the 'no' pile grew larger and larger until my whole collection of lacy panties, push up bra's and bustiers had been added to the pile, all of them being either to lacy, not the right color or just to plain. Nothing that would be perfect for out first night.

"Ugh, what am I going to wear?" I groan quietly to myself, holding my head in my hands.

My eyes flicker to the 'yes' pile, hoping that a fairy had flown through the window to drop the perfect set of lingerie into it. Nothing. I sigh again staring into the empty spot on the floor, the white of the bathroom tiles practically screaming 'nothing'.

_Why am I so worried? Whatever I'm going to wear is just going to be taken off anyway right? And its Santana out there, my San. And if I know my San, I know she will rip whatever it is right off my body anyway..._

I stare at the 'yes' pile again, still nothing.

_Wait a sec...Nothing...That's it! Nothing!_

I feel a surge of confidence swell inside my chest and without a second though I stand up, dropping my towel at my feet before walking over to the bathroom door, opening it slowly before stepping out into the moonlit bedroom, my heart hammering in my chest. The second my eyes touch Santana lying on the bed I wish that I had chosen something, anything to wear back in the bathroom. My eyes slowly make their way up her body, the red fishnet stockings, the matching panties made only out of lace, not leaving anything to my imagination and the scarlet push up bra boosting her up in all the right places, leaving me drooling at the foot of the bed, my mouth hanging open. I stare down at my beautiful wife and thank God that I can call her that now, I watch as she breathes evenly her eyes shut. My breath hitches in my throat when she takes a deep breath in, her breasts pushing against the red lacy material of her fancy bra.

Her dark eyes flicker open and she props herself up on her elbows, taking in my appearance. "You are _so _beautiful." She says softly, her chocolate brown eyes wide.

I look down to my feet, feeling the blood rush to my cheeks. "Says the woman wrapped in red lacy lingerie while I stand here with wet hair and nothing on." I murmur.

I hear her move around on the bed, I bring my eyes up to look at her, finding her kneeling on the mattress only half a meter away. "That just makes you all the more beautiful." She murmurs back, her arms extending towards my face to hold my burning cheeks in her warm hands. "I love it when you blush."

I blush deeper at her words, the sound of her chuckle tells me she could see it. "Why are you nervous?" She asks gently.

"What if after all this waiting...It's not as good as we think its going to be?...What if I'm not as good as you think I'm going to be?"

"Baby..." She whispers, her hands moving down the length of my arms to hold onto mine. She slowly moves backwards leading me onto the bed until I am also on my knees facing her, our bodies only inches apart. "Just having you here with me, just being able to finally call you my wife now.." A grin spreads across her face. "Just those to things have already made this night perfect...You could just lay beside me all night and it would be the greatest night of my life."

I breathe out, my mouth not able to form words at all the feelings that San had just expressed to me, even after all these years I cant get over how much we have both changed. "Help me relax.." I breathe, wishing that I was able to say more than three words to her.

Her hands untangle from mine, snaking around my waist to rest on my lower back. "Tell me what's worrying you, tell me what's on your mind..."

"You..are wearing..._That_...And I'm just wearing nothing.."

"You know, I have always preferred you naked..." She says in a matter-of-fact tone. "Anything, even lingerie is just an obstacle standing in my way of what I really want to see."

"But what you're wearing is so...so...Pretty, sexy, then there is just me sitting here with nothing on."

"Look at me Brittany, look at what I'm wearing and tell me what you want" Her voice comes out in a purr, sending a shiver down my spine.

Not having to be told twice I look down at her lingerie again, admiring the way the bra hugged her breasts perfectly pushing them upwards slightly, I stare at her smooth tanned skin, focusing less on the bra and more on what's underneath it. The longer I stare the more I begin to understand what she means. "I want you..." I say, my voice coming out low and husky.

She chuckles again, watching me as I continue to stare at her lace clad body, my hands now resting at her hips. "See? That's why what you're wearing is perfect, because its just you, and that's all I want"

I feel a wave of heat hit my body, my eyes now watching her breasts as she breathes in and out. "Britt..."

I look up at her with hungry eyes. "I want you San. Now. Please no more waiting...I can't take it anymore."

A dark familiar look covers her eyes, mirroring mine. "No more." She whispers before leaning in to touch her lips to mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV<strong>

After having a quick shower and drying my hair I get into the most lacy, tight and expensive piece of lingerie I own, I walk into the bedroom of the small hut on the water, finding that Brittany is still absent from the room, probably still in the shower.

I turn to look at the curtain covered sliding door covering almost the whole wall beside the bed. I walk over to the curtain, feeling the fish net stockings tighten when I walk and the tight push up bra tighten around my chest as I breathe in. I drag the curtain across reveling the beautiful full moon against the black velvet sky, its reflection shining down on the calm dark water, I proceed to open the large glass door, sliding it across to walk out onto the small wooden balcony, a cool breeze gently hitting my warm heated skin. My eyes close as I breathe slowly, wondering if Brittany would go for a midnight swim after we...

My heat quickens in my chest as my body begins to react to the thoughts of Brittany laying on top of me, her front pressed against mine, sighing my name...I feel my own breathing hitch before walking back into the bedroom to lay on the white covers of the bed, leaving the door to the balcony open, letting the cool breeze lap at my heated skin, letting it calm me down. I close my eyes concentrating on slowing down my uneven breathing, every inch of me now aware of the weight on my left hand, the ring being a constant reminder of where I am.

I hear a breath hitch from across the room and I immediately open my eyes, my heart beating out of control at the woman standing before me in the pale moonlight, her skin glowing brighter than the moon itself. I prop myself up a little, my eyes raking shamelessly over her naked body not expecting her to come out naked. Id take this over any piece of lacy underwear any day. She has always known exactly what I want and right now all I could want is Brittany, and she's giving me that, nothing in the way of her perfect body. Brittany, just Brittany. And that in itself is perfect.

Of all the thought flying through my mind my mouth only manages to catch onto one thing. "You are _so_ beautiful." _Oh God I'm such a looser, of all the cliche' things to say I choose that. Of all the strangely poetic lines in my head my stupid mouth chooses that. Nice one._

Her reply comes soft...Nervous even. "Says the woman wrapped in red lacy lingerie while I stand here with wet hair and nothing on."

I get up from my spot on the bed kneeling in front of her "That just makes you all the more beautiful."

Her cheeks flush a deep crimson that makes me feel like my whole body has melted into a puddle on the floor. I extend my hands towards her face, cupping her burning cheeks gently, my thumbs rubbing circles into the flushed skin. "I love it when you blush."

She blushes deeper still and I cant help but chuckle at the sight. _How could such an amazing beautiful woman ever react this way towards...Well...Me? _After studying her face I watch as a familiar expression comes over her. "Why are you nervous?"

"What if after all this waiting...It's not as good as we think its going to be?...What if I'm not as good as you think I'm going to be?"

For a split second I feel a jab of pain in my chest. There had been no time, not one where showing how much I love her physically had not been perfect. Not one time where her body had failed to please mine. For a few long seconds I kneel there utterly shocked at her words, but I quickly compose myself not wanting her to see me hesitate and take it the wrong way.

"Baby..." I say softly, my hands traveling down her pale white harms before tangling my fingers between hers. I move back slowly, leading her onto the bed with me until we are kneeling face to face, so close that I can feel the heat off hers radiating onto mine. "Just having you here with me, just being able to finally call you my wife now.." I cant help but smile as I say this. "Just those to things have already made this night perfect...You could just lay beside me all night and it would be the greatest night of my life." _Yup. It's official. Berry's right I've gone soft._

"Help me relax.." She says in a soft voice.

I pull my hands away from hers to wrap them around her waist, my skin tingling at the feel of her bare body beneath my hands. "Tell me what's worrying you, tell me what's on your mind..."

"You..are wearing..._That_...And I'm just wearing nothing.."

_What? Naked Britt is like the best fucking thing like...EVER. _"You know, I have always preferred you naked...Anything, even lingerie is just an obstacle standing in my way of what I really want to see."

"But what you're wearing is so...so...Pretty, sexy, then there is just me sitting here with nothing on."

"Look at me Brittany, look at what I'm wearing and tell me what you want" I purr in my bedroom voice.

She looks down at my body as I look at her. After a few seconds a hungry look comes over her features, her eyes darkening slightly, she unconsciously licks her lips. "I want you..." Her words come out rough and low.

I laugh a little when she doesn't avert her eyes from my body. "See? That's why what you're wearing is perfect, because its just you, and that's all I want."

My own eyes look down at her body, her perfect pale skin glowing in the moonlight, the perfect curves of her breasts...I feel a rush of heat between my legs, the quick heat spreading across my body, yearning to feel hers, to feel every inch of her pressed against me. I let out a strangled whisper "Britt..."

Dark blue eyes glazed with arousal flicker up to meet mine. "I want you San. Now. Please no more waiting...I can't take it anymore."

"No more." I whisper in return before lunging towards her.

* * *

><p>Santana lunges forward, her lips pressing against the blonde's her tongue slipping through her lips to run along the length of Brittany's bottom lip which parts from her upper lip without hesitation, their impatient tongues meeting in the middle. The blonde presses her naked body hard against Santana, her arms wrapping around her neck locking the Latina to her. The brunette moans into the kiss at the contact wishing that she had also chosen not to wear anything so she could feel Brittany's naked body better. Her hands lower from the blonde's waist to run her hands over her ass before giving it a rough squeeze. The dancer pressed her body harder into Santana's when she does this, forcing the brunette to topple backward onto the bed, her tanned legs spreading open, allowing her blonde to press even harder against her. Brittany's arms pull away from around the Latina's neck, her hands grabbing fists full of sheets and rosepettals as she tries to remove any space between them.<p>

Santana breaks away from the kiss first, her chest heaving. "Britt, I need to take this shit off." She pants, her hands repeatedly squeezing her dancers ass.

"No." The blonde growls . "I'll do it."

The brunette beneath her feels another rush of heat between her legs at the sound of her voice. "Hurry Britt."

Brittany reluctantly parts her body from the one beneath her, pulling away to kneel between her wife's legs, her hands rubbing up and down her sides.

"Britt." Santana whines. "Please..."

The blonde's hands find purchase on the red lacy bra before ripping it apart in one hard tug, chucking the bits of red lace behind her before getting distracted by Santana's heaving chest, before she can even think her body is on the brunette's again, this time her mouth on one of the Latina's hardened nipples instead of her mouth, her hand coming up to roll the other between her fingers. Santana lets out a high pitched moan that spurs the blonde on further, rolling and flicking the nub with her tongue causing the woman beneath her to arch into her mouth, her hips canting upwards desperately. Brittany removes her mouth from the brunette's breast, kissing slowly down her toned body, stopping every once in a while to suck at her skin, dark love bites blossoming from under her lips as she makes her way downwards.

When her lips come into contact with the red material Brittany sits up again,turning slightly to rip the fish net stocking off her wife's right leg, turning to the left leg to do the same. Once the material is out of the way the blonde lies on her stomach between her brunette's legs, her own legs dangling off the end of the bed, her head between Santana's thighs. She turns her head to the left, placing her lips against the tanned thigh, she places a soft kiss there before touching her tongue to the soft silky skin, the dancer pulls herself further up the bed, her tongue traveling further up the inside of the toned thigh.

"_Ohh_. Fuck Brittany, no teasing. _Please_ no teasing."

Brittany removes her tongue from Santana's skin when she reaches the panties, pressing her mouth over the brunette's soaked entrance through the thin material, feeling the warmth underneath, she pulls her head back slightly, her eyes looking into Santana's. "I want to feel you...All of you. I don't want to rush this."

The blonde found it hard to string her words together so they would make sense, all her senses filled with everything Santana, the smell of her arousal, the sound of her desperate moans and heavy breathing the feel of her heated silky smooth skin, the taste of her lips, her tongue. It was though nothing else existed beside Santana. Brittany's teeth close around the material gently, not wanting to accidentally bite her wife, she pulls back dragging the panties down meaning to take them off the brunette completely but getting distracted by her soaking wet center only a few inches from her face, the musky raw scent of Santana driving her wild. Without a second thought she lunges forward, burying her mouth between the thighs causing Santana to scream out in surprise and pleasure.

The Latina grinds herself into Brittany's mouth, her tongue swirling around the dripping slit, relishing in the taste she had been craving for so long. "God San you taste so good." The blonde groans into the brunette sending vibrations into her, Santana's moans louder. Wanting to have Brittany closer still Santana brings both hands to the back of her head, her fingers tangling in the blonde locks, darkened by the water. She pushes her head further in between her legs if it were possible, grinding her hips down at the same time. "B-B-Bri- _Oh fuck!_" She yells when the blonde's tongue slips inside of her, long pale fingers finding her swollen clit to rub small fast circles into it.

Santana bucks harder when the dancers other hand snakes between the mattress and her wife, grabbing her toned ass and giving it a firm squeeze as she buries her face deeper into the slick wet folds of the brunette, forcing her tongue deeper. Her dark blue orbs watch the woman unravel beneath her as her tongue licks her inner walls which begin to clench around her tongue. _Fuck, I'm coming undone so quickly, I wont be able to last much longer if Britt keeps this up._ Feeling her brunette's inner walls tighten Brittany pulls her hand away from her ass, not hesitating to remove her tongue from inside Santana who whines when she does so. "Britt what are you- " The blonde slips two fingers inside of her slit, curling her fingers as she pulls them in and out of her wife at a fast relentless pace "_Oh!_" Still craving the taste of the brunette, Brittany moves her fingers away from Santana's clit, bringing her mouth down on it instead, pressing her soft warm tongue against the swollen nub, stroking it slowly. The Latina's walls begin to shudder and tighten around her fingers as they curl within her.

"Britt...Britt I'm so close." She says, her words sounding more like moans.

"Come for me San." Brittany replies, her voice dark and husky. She brings her tongue back onto Santana's clit, stroking it at a faster pace, her fingers doing the same.

The brunette's inner walls spasm around the dancers long pale fingers, all the sexual frustration after months and months of holding back crashing down around her in the biggest most intense orgasm of her life. Santana arches into the blonde's hands her body going stiff and rigid as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her body, slowing to a stop a few minutes later, her body relaxing into the mattress beneath her. When Santana stops shaking and relaxes Brittany slowly withdraws her fingers from inside of her, putting them into her mouth, sucking and licking every last bit off her fingers until she could no longer taste the Latina's juices. She then trails soft loving kisses from the bottom of her wife's stomach, through the valley of her breasts, up her neck to her lips, slipping her tongue into her mouth in a deep passionate kiss. Santana groans as a heat she has been all too familiar with the last few weeks coils within her stomach again, slightly less as intense than before. _I'm seriously not done?._

"Britt that was amazing." She pants, her skin glistening with sweat. "You're amazing."

The blonde presses her lips down to Santana's neck who pushes her hands between their bodies to grope at Brittany's breasts, rolling her hard nipples with the tips of her fingers. The dancer groans into her neck, itching for her own release.

"Britt straddle my neck."

Brittany pulls her head back to look into chocolate brown orbs, still glistening with Lust. "What?"

"I want my head between your thighs."

The blonde feels a rush of heat hit her between the legs at the thought of sitting on Santana's face, they rarely did this but it was one of her most favorite positions. She reluctantly lifts her body from the brunette's, using her arms to hover over her, letting the shorter girl shuffle down the bed slightly, her knees in the air. Once Santana had gotten comfortable the blonde positions herself so that her core is only a few inches from the Latina's lips. Dark brown eyes eye the sticky liquid on the inside of her wife's pale thighs before looking into sapphire blue eyes with a sly grin, she turns her head to the side slightly, facing Brittany's inner left thigh, her tongue flicks out to lap at the stickiness on the pale skin. The blonde above her takes in a sharp breath at the feeling of the warm tongue switching sides to run against the other thigh.

"I've missed the taste of you so much." Santana murmurs against the blonde's pale skin, moving closer and closer to the glistening core a few inches away.

"Me too." Brittany whimpers as the warm tongue inches closer and closer.

With one swift movement of her head Santana's tongue strokes upwards, over the dancers slit and her clit, the sticky liquid pooling in her mouth as she repeats the action again and again. Brittany lowers herself down further until the Latina's head rests on the mattress her wife hovering an inch above her as she continues to lap at her core, her hands find Brittany's ass her hands running over her smooth skin before squeezing firmly, she guides the blondes hips further down as she stops her licking and buries her face right between her thighs, groaning into the folds now covered with the dancers liquid arousal. Santana buries her face deeper, the sticky liquid covering her lips, chin and cheeks as she groans into her folds like she can't get enough of the blonde's juices seeping into her mouth.

"Sa-n-tana!" Brittany grinds down, desperately wanting more. Her hands grip at the headboard her nails leaving marks in the wood as she rolls her hips in a downwards motion.

The Latina's soft tongue strokes at her entrance, stimulating it. The dancers thighs begin to shake as an intense throbbing sensation aches deep within her, begging to be let out, she moans loudly when the brunette beneath her stars to suck at her entrance, her nose bumping at her swollen clit as she buries deeper still, her lips pursing against the slit, not wanting any of the juices seeping out to go to waste. The blonde grinds down harder pleading for more.

"-San- Please!"

Santana raises one eyebrow up at Brittany before thrusting her tongue into her. The blonde begins to roll her hips harder, moving against the brunette's face. "Ung I love it when you hump my face." The Latina's words come out muffled and unintelligible when she talks around her tongue, not that she is even heard when her wife who now has both hands in her dark hair almost screams out in pleasure at the vibrations running through her core, sending a shot of pleasure up her body. Watching her reaction Santana continues to make noises into her wife, pushing her tongue in as deep as it will go, lapping and licking at the tight quivering walls surrounding it, signaling the arrival of her orgasm. The brunette grasps at her wife's ass harder as she continues to thrust her tongue in and out of her at a fast pace, running her tongue over the dancers swollen clit every once in a while before burying her face back in her folds.

_"Oh my God. Santana!"_

All Brittany's movements come to a stand still when the coiled pressure in her abdomen finally releases, large continuous shocks of pleasure rolling through her body in long waves that didn't seem to have an end. Her hands tangle deeper into the dark locks as Santana's tongue continues to dart in and out of her, helping the blonde ride out the longest most intense orgasm she has ever experienced. When the shocks of pleasure die down Brittany rolls off the brunette's face lying down on her back next to her with hooded eyes.

"Holy..." She pants, her chest rising and falling with every short sharp breath she takes. "...Crap.."

Santana lets out a low throaty chuckle, rolling onto her side to nuzzle her nose into the nape of Brittany's neck, slinging her tanned arm across the blonde's toned stomach which still rises and falls rapidly. "Mmm" Santana mumbles into her neck, trailing kisses up to her jaw. "Kiss me."

Brittany immediately complies, turning her head in Santana's direction, their open mouths colliding. The brunette rolls on top of her wife as their tongues stroke against each other, moaning into the blonde's mouth as she tastes herself of Brittany's tongue, the taste of the blonde still very much on hers.

"We taste good." Brittany whispers against the Latina's lips when she pulls away slightly, the edges of her lips pulling up into a wide grin.

"Mmm we do don't we..." The brunette presses her mouth to her wife's again before pulling away to kiss back down her neck, her lips brushing lightly against the skin, lingering at her jaw.

Brittany closes her eyes, focusing on Santana's lips as she peppers her face with light loving kisses. "So...What do you think? About the idea?"

"Totally." Kiss. "Worth." Kiss. "It." Kiss. "But you do realize in these next three weeks we are going to have to make up for all that lost time right?"

The blonde dancer giggles, rolling onto Santana, their foreheads and noses pressed together. "I can't wait."

Santana's smile disappears from her lips, her expression suddenly serious. "I love you Brittany, so much."

"And I love you Santana, more than ducks, more than Lord Tubbington, more than anything."

The smile reappears on the brunette's lips, the edges of her lips twisting into a cheeky grin. "I have a feeling we're going to be doing a lot of love making these next few weeks."

"You bet we are." Brittany responds, giving the Latina a sly look before rolling off her to snuggle into her side, her lips at Santana's ear. "You will barely be able to stand up once I'm through with you."

Santana's breath hitches in her throat. _Sure this is all about showing Britt how much I love her but that doesn't mean we can't fuck like bunnies too right? The whole two birds with one stone thing._

The blonde smirks when she feels the Latina stiffen.

"Ready for round two?"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe its our last day."<p>

"That went way too fast for my liking."

"When we get back home I'm going to finish my time machine so we can come back whenever we want!"

Santana rolls over on her side to look at her wife. They had been lying in bed for almost the whole morning, snuggling, kissing, nuzzling.

"My girl's a genius."

The blonde also rolls on her side, the tip of her nose touching against the brunette's. Her eyes flicker away from brown to look up at the clock on the wall.

"It's almost eleven."

Santana moves closer, one of her legs slipping between Brittany's, propping them open. "So?"

"So we have been in bed for like...Almost two days, don't you think we should be getting up now?"

"We've been doing it like a _lot_...So I need to, you know, conserve my energy so I can please my woman."

"But Saaaaannnn." Brittany whines, pulling a puppy dog face she know Santana cannot resist. "The last time we went out was that midnight swim in the pool the night before last night."

"Mmmm we should go skinny dipping more often."

"San, we almost got caught!"

"C'mon you know you loved it when I did you in that bar thing set in the middle of the pool."

"I also loved it in the shower, the couch, on top of the coffee table, the kitchen floor..."

"Speaking of _it._..." The Latina leans in to press a kiss to the soft skin of her blonde's neck, her tongue trailing across her pale skin. Her hand snakes between Brittany's legs, cupping her through her pajama shorts.

Brittany bites back a moan. _I have a plan and I intend to see it through, I promised myself I wouldn't get distracted on the way..._ She tenses, her hand grasping Santana's wrist between her legs, pulling it away gently. "San, we need to get up now."

The brunette pulls back completely, a shocked look on her face. "Britt..."

Seeing the look on her wife's face Brittany immediately feels guilty, she pulls Santana close, hugging her. "I didn't mean it like that Honey, I just...You've been planning all these romantic things these past few weeks and now it's my turn. I wanted it to be a surprise."

The hurt expression is wiped from the brunette's face. "You planned something?"

"Uh-huh, and if we don't get up now the food will get cold."

Brittany gets up out of the large white bed, walking around to the brunette's side to pull the covers away from her body. "C'mon get up and get dressed!"

"I'm up, I'm up." Santana groans getting up as the blonde picks out some clothes from her own suitcase before walking towards the bathroom. "B, where are you going?"

The dancer turns around to look at her wife with a sly smile on her face. "I don't think we would be leaving this room any time soon if we undress in front of each other." With a wink she disappears into the bathroom, clothes in hand.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later Brittany leads Santana out of their small house on the water by the hand, leading her down the boardwalk towards the same docks where they had first arrived. Brown eyes search the docks spotting a wooden boat with a motor mounted on the back, a large picnic basket sitting in the middle of it, a checkered blanket spread across the floor of the small craft.<p>

"We're going on a boat ride?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Britt, when did you organize this?"

The blonde taps the side of her nose, a smirk playing on the edges of her lips. "That's for me to know, now get in."

The Latina gently lowers herself into the boat, Brittany following her, taking a seat at the back of the boat near the motor, her pale hand resting on the rudder. Santana sits at the front of the boat, there being the only other available seat without having to sit on the floor of the boat where the blanket was currently spread.

"Ready to go?" Brittany asks, a grin spreading across her face.

"Britt-Britt can you even dri-"

The blonde taps the side of her nose again before turning around to put her attention towards the motor, the grin plastered on her face moments before replaced with a thoughtfully look. The dancer pulls a small handle out from the motor, a thick string connecting the two together, the motor gives out a load roar before dying into silence. Brittany pulls again, this time harder. _Hot _Santana thinks to herself, watching her wife closely as she pulls back the string for the third time, the motor roaring to life, the grin re-appearing across her face, wider this time. She sits back down, pulling the basket closer towards her when Santana tries to get a sneak peak.

They pull away from the docks, heading out into the calm sea. The boat slowly gains speed as they get further away from the resort, the air whipping through Santana's long dark locks, Brittany watches the dark curls fluttering through the breeze, careful not to loose concentration while steering the boat.

After a few more minutes Brittany slows the wooden boat to a stop, the resort a fair way away but still in sight. The blonde gets off her seat to sit on the bottom of the boat, on the blanket, placing the picnic basket in front of her, she beckons Santana to sit on the other side. The Latina immediately sits on the opposite side of the basket, crossing her legs.

"Do you want me to help unpack the food?"

The blonde opens one of the flaps of the basket, peering in. "I got you a little something..."

"Britt, you didn't have to get me anything you alre-"

Santana stops mid sentence as Brittany pulls out a long slender box from within the basket, a familiar style of writing scrawled into the side of the box.

"Oh my God...No way...Breadstix? I haven't had these in years!" She squeals in excitement taking the box from Brittany's hands to rip it open, pulling out one of the long breadsticks from the box. She looks up at the blonde before diving over the picnic basket, box of breadsticks still in hand, to tackle her wife to the floor, peppering kisses all over her face and neck. "Best. Fucking. Wife. Ever." She says between kisses. "God I love you..."

Brittany laughs as Santana rolls off her to immediately begin eating her breadsticks. "Britt how the Hell did you get these?" The brunette asks, her words slightly muffled as she continues to wolf down

The blonde sits up, opening the basket again to pull out two containers of pasta. "That's for me to know, and I convinced the chefs back at the resort to go a little off menu, it's not exactly the same as the Breadstix pasta but its pretty close."

"I fink I jst fll mre in lv wifh yu." The brunette says, her mouth full of chewed up Breadsticks.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Brittany says, passing Santana a container of pasta. "Here, eat this before it gets cold, the breadsticks can wait."

The pair dig into their pasta, finishing in a matter of minutes after not having eaten any breakfast. Pushing the basket out of the way Santana lies on her back, Brittany lying next to her as she stares at the white fluffy clouds above them, calling out every new animal shape she finds every few minutes. The Latina munches on the last breadstick, her gaze now turning to look at the blonde next to her rather than the rabbit shaped cloud Brittany was pointing at.

The blonde notices the lack of Santana's response, turning her own head to find that she was staring at her with an all to familiar look in her eyes. The brunette leans in, her lips locking with the dancers, her tongue slipping through both her own and Brittany's lips to flick at her wife's tongue. Brittany sighs into the kiss, throwing her leg over Santana to straddle her, not breaking the kiss. Pale hands find the bottom of the Latina's gray tank top pulling it up her taught toned stomach, their lips part for a second so Brittany is able to pull the shirt over the brunette's head, tossing it behind her before pressing her lips back down onto Santana's, her tanned hands running down the front of the blonde's shirt, pulling the buttons apart before pushing the material away from her wife's body.

Brittany grasps at Santana's side, lifting her back off the floor slightly so her fingers could run along the length of her back, unhooking the clasp of her bra before chucking it back to the growing pile of clothes at the front of the small boat which was now rocking gently from side to side as the two move in the boat, trying to get their short off without breaking their kiss.

With Santana now completely naked and Brittany only wearing her panties the blonde pulls away from the kiss, panting heavily. The brunette's eyes flicker open, her lips still puckered, wondering where her wife's lips had gone. "Why did you stop?"

"I have a little something." The blonde replies, turning to open the basket behind her. She turns back around.

"...Honey?" Santana questions looking at the jar with a confused look on her face.

"Well what's a honeymoon without the honey part? Besides, this has always been a fantasy of mine." She rolls the jar towards the brunette who stops it with her hand. Brittany crawls seductively towards her, ass in the air. "Us, practically in the middle of nowhere...Where no one can disturb us.. A jar full of honey that I'm about to smear all over your body..."

The Latina gulps audibly, her hands slick with sweat making it hard for her to keep her hold on the jar as the sexy blonde gets closer and closer, her blue eyes raking over the still very naked Santana, a lustful hungry look in her eyes. "Open the jar." Brittany orders when her face is inches away from the brunette's. She immediately obeys, twisting the jar open as her wetness spreads to her upper thighs. The blonde takes the jar from her. "Lie back down."

Santana does as she is told her eyes moving from the deep blue depths of Brittany's lust full eyes to the light blue sky, her heart thumping in her ears. The blonde sits beside the Latina's body, her hand sinking into the honey, gathering the thick liquid in her cupped hand before removing it from the jar. She holds her hand above Santana's stomach, tipping it slightly watching the golden liquid slowly spill from her hand in long strings of liquid gold, The brunette breath hitches in her throat when the first string of honey touches her stomach, the deep gold contrasting perfectly with her tanned skin. Brittany moves her hand through the air, the thick liquid now spilling onto her wife's breasts, rolling off the perfect curves to pool in the valley between them, making the dancers mouth water.

The brunette's hands stroke down her own stomach, the honey sticking to her fingers, she reaches out to stroke Brittany's thigh, thin cold strands hanging from her fingers to the pale skin when she pulls her hand away. "Brittany. Come here." She begs, her hand now tugging at the blonde's panties.

Brittany pulls off her panties, her bra coming off a few seconds later, throwing both articles towards the other discarded clothes before crawling over Santana's body pressing her front on the brunette's sticky one, the thick golden liquid sticking to her breasts and stomach as she pushes herself harder against the woman below her. The blonde trails her honey covers fingers down the Latina's neck, down her shoulder to stroke against the length of her arm, leaving a trail of honey, her hand comes to a stop at her thigh, lifting it up against her hip, her own thigh coming between her wife's legs.

The brunette takes this opportunity to flip them over so that she was now positioned on top of the blonde, straddling her hips. She pulls her torso from Brittany, watching the golden strands cling to both of their body, like golden threads tying them together, not wanting Santana to move away the blonde pulls her back down her tongue running up the length of her wife's neck the taste of Santana and honey on her tongue. Pale hands run down the Latina's back, forcefully grabbing her ass as the heat inside her tightens, wanting-no-needing Santana closer. Her lips move to the brunette's ear, grazing her teeth at her wife's earlobe before whispering in her ear.

"You're so hot all covered in honey..."

Santana shivers when her blonde's teeth graze against her earlobe for the second time, her eyes flickering shut at the contact. Brittany squeezes Santana's ass again, harder this time. "Touch me San."

The brunette pulls back slightly, looking her blonde in the eye as her hand snakes up the side of Brittany's body, her fingers stop at the dancers lips small drops of honey falling from the tips of her fingers, landing on the blonde's mouth, Brittany's tongue glides across her lower lip to taste the golden liquid that had fallen there, her eyes not looking away from Santana's.

"I'm going to need these to be clean if I'm going to be pounding them inside of you." The Latina purrs, grinding her wet center against her wife's lower stomach a soft moan slipping past her lips at the feel of smooth skin against her heated sex. "Clean it off." She she says, stifling another moan as she continues to rub herself against Brittany's toned stomach.

The blonde starts to lick the honey off the Latina's slender fingers, her hips canting upwards as Santana continues to rub her slick sex against her lower stomach, the pressure underneath her skin growing stronger with the need for Santana to touch her where she needs it most, The dancer sucks harder on her wife's fingers until not a trace of honey is left, not wanting to waste another second her hands find the back of Santana's neck pulling her body down against hers to slip her tongue past her full plump lips.

The Latina groans into the kiss, rolling her body off Brittany to lie beside her, their lips and tongues still moving against each other in the heated passionate kiss. With her clean hand Santana parts the blonde's toned muscular thighs, re-positioning herself slightly to hold one of them between both of hers as her fingertips lightly brush the dancers slick wet heat, bumping her swollen clit with her thumb causing Brittany to moan into her mouth, her hips bucking upwards, begging for more friction.

Santana's lips ghost down her wife's pale neck, licking sucking and placing small kisses as she travels down, honey now covering her lips and chin as her lips and tongue find one of Brittany's erect nipples. The brunette gives the hardened nub a quick lick before bringing her mouth down onto it, her fingers now circling the desperate blonde's entrance.

"P-Please San, please." She begs her hips still bucking upwards on their own accord.

"Beg me for it." Santana purrs against the blonde's breast, her own hips grinding down on her wife's thigh a shot of pleasure running through her as her sex presses against the soft smooth skin.

"Please, I-I need your finger's inside me..."

"What was that? I don't know what you're talking about, you need to be more specific." The Latina gives Brittany a sly look before turning back to her breast, running her tongue through the golden liquid covering the silky skin.

"F-Fuck." Brittany stammers when the brunette's fingers circle closer and closer, her thumb now rubbing slow circles into the dancers clit. "Fuck me Santana. Please! Just do it!"

"As you wish." Santana replies against her skin.

Two fingers slide into the blonde's entrance with out warning, her hips bucking up again in a state of desperate need as the fingers inside her curl and uncurl with every push and pull, stroking a spot inside her that just made the dancer want more. Santana's hips move in time with the hand that was working between Brittany's legs, fighting the urge to lick her juices off her fingers just as the blonde had done before when they were covered in honey. The blonde's moans louder, her hands squeezing the Latina's ass harder as a third and fourth finger is added, pounding her at a fast relentless pace, Santana's sex still grinding down on her thigh her own release on the way.

When Santana feels her blonde's inner walls begin to quiver she slows the pace down slightly concentrating on getting her fingers as deep as they will go, wanting to prolong her wife's fast approaching orgasm, her fingertips brush against the dancers G-spot and soon enough Brittany's loud moans fill the air, her back arching off the floor of the boat her inner walls tighten around the brunette's fingers which still curl inside of her. The Latina grinds down. Hard. Setting her own orgasm off, her body colapsing onto Brittany's as the waves of pleasure roll through her body. She slips her fingers from inside the blonde, bringing them to her lips to lick the taste of Brittany off them.

"Mmmm So much better than honey." She mumbles, her head resting against the blonde's chest, listening to the sound of Brittany's racing heart.

"Remind...Me...To get...More...When we...Get..Back." She replies between deep breaths, looking down at her wife with hooded eyes.

"Trust me, after this, there will _always_ be some honey in our apartment." The brunette grins, lifting her head off the blonde's chest to lightly peck her on the nose before giving her a sly look. "Now I don't know about you but I'm still a little hungry, so how about we get the rest of this honey off us before we get back to the resort?"

* * *

><p><strong>I cant thank you all enough for reading this story, the reveiws, the alerts and the favorites mean so much to me and I cant wait to start turning my other ideas into full stories. Keep an eye out for the epiloge and please review with your thoughts if you can! :) Feel free to message me on FF or visit my ask on my tumblr: moonforthelonely . tumblr . com (remove the spaces.)<strong>

**-Moonie. **


	19. One year later

**Tease: Epilogue.**

**I can't thank you all enough for the amazing support and encouragement that you have given me throughout this story, I was almost about to give up but after a few helpful messages and reviews I got my inspiration back. This being my first ever story it's kinda sad to see this end but at least that gives me the chance to start others. **

**Anyway, this epilogue is on the short side, mostly because the last chapter was 10,000 words and honestly I was expecting a little more feedback since it was the honeymoon chapter everyone was waiting for but that has nothing to do with the length of this. Also, epilogue's are usually quite short anyway, right?**

**So here it goes, the last installment of Tease...**

* * *

><p><span>One year later.<span>

"San, wake up!" Brittany snuggles her naked body tighter against the brunette's, their smooth skin rubbing together. She snakes one of her arms over Santana's toned stomach, her fingers brushing lightly across her tanned skin.

A low rumble escapes from Santana's throat, her raven hair sprawled across her pillow and her face, covering her closed eyes. She shifts slightly in her sleep, her own hand finding Brittany's on her stomach, lacing their fingers together naturally.

"Saa-aaan, you need to wake up!" She nuzzles her nose into Santana's neck, spreading light kisses on the soft skin of her neck as she attempts to wake her sleeping wife. She tightens her grip on her hand, as she presses herself harder into Santana's side.

Another rumble sounds from Santana, forming barely audible words. "Britt, when I woke up an hour ago you were all over me, I'd love to go again but I'm going to at least need an hour or two of sleep or a Red Bull before-"

"San is sex all you think about?" Brittany scolds, biting her lip playfully.

"Says the one who was banging me up against the headboard twenty minutes ago."

Long pale fingers untwine from tanned ones, reaching upwards to brush the dark hair from Santana's face before trailing down her cheek. "Open your eyes San."

Another grumble. "Ten more minutes."

The fingers at her cheek gently glide down the line of her jaw, tracing down her neck to linger at her collarbone before dipping into the valley between her breasts. A shiver runs through Santana at the feeling, her eyes snapping open.

"I thought you wanted ten more minutes?" Brittany asks with a sly smile, her right eyebrow raising.

"Fuck that." Santana rolls off her back, pushing Brittany onto hers, pressing their fronts together, she leans in about to touch her lips to her wife's when a hand on her cheek stops her. "Britt?"

"That's not why I woke you."

Santana rolls off, crossing her arms over her naked chest,huffing angrily.

"We can do that later it's just that I thought I could remind you of something."

"Britt, you can't just touch me like that and not do the deed with me."

"But San it's important."

"That's what you said an hour ago."

"Not that kind of important. Santana it's our anniversary."

"Britt, yesterday was our anniversary." The brunette responds, scooping up a few red rose petals from the tops of their bed sheets, reminding her wife of the romantic evening she had planned for the pair of them the night before.

"No silly, our other anniversary!"

A confused look spreads across Santana's face, her eyebrows scrunching together. "Britt I don't-"

"It's the anniversary of the night we consummated out marriage." Brittany beams.

A wide smile breaks across Santana's face. "Really? We're going to be celebrating that too?"

"Well we celebrate our first kiss, our first time, when we first started dating, our engagement and now our marriage so why not?"

"Fine, so how do you want to celebrate this anniversary?" The brunette asks, rolling out of bed, picking up her underwear that was flung onto the bedside table not long before, putting them back on.

"Pancakes!" Brittany beams, jumping out of bed, grabbing her discarded pajama top from the bed before pulling it over her head.

Santana turns to give her wife a quizzical look. "Really? Pancakes? I thought this would be more of a sex marathon type thing."

"Of course its going to be a sex thing, I'm just like super hungry right now and If we're going to be going at it like bunnies I want to have some energy!"

* * *

><p>As Santana mixes the pancake batter in a bowl Brittany walks over to the coffee table, picking up the remote to turn on the T.V before returning to the kitchen, standing behind Santana with her arms are around her waist.<p>

"I can't cook properly when you're holding onto me Britt." She laughs.

"I can't help it, you look so sexy right now."

"Mixing pancake batter in an oversized T-shirt?"

"Yup!" Brittany giggles, nuzzling her nose into Santana's neck. "The pancakes aren't the only thing I want to eat right now."

Santana stiffens slightly. "C'mon B, don't tease."

Brittany laughs again. "You know you love it Sanny, I'm just-" She is cut off by a loud news report suddenly appearing on the TV.

**"There has been a remarkable breakthrough that will allow for lesbian couples to have their own biological children."**

Brown and blue eyes immediately find the TV, pale arms tighten uncounsiously around Santana's waist, The whole apartment silent apart from the voice of the female news reporter.

**"British scientists who had already coaxed male bone marrow cells to develop into primitive sperm cells have now repeated the feat with female embryonic stem cells. The University of Newcastle team has achieved the feat after applying for permission to turn the bone marrow of a woman into sperm which makes the method more practical than with embryonic cells. The once possibility of lesbian couples having biological children who share both their genes is now a reality as sperm created from the bone marrow of one woman could be used to fertilize an egg from her partner."**

Santana immediately turns in her wife's arms after tearing her eyes away from the screen. "Britt." She whispers. "Could we handle...Have we been married long enough?"

"Does it matter? We've been in love since we were kids, we can do anything."

"Are... Are you ready? Do you want to?"

"Yeah...I am, and I've always wanted and imagined a little us. Are you?"

"I'm ready. And there is nothing I want more than for us to start our own family."

"Then..." Brittany pauses. Her blue eyes flickering to brown ones.

Their arms wind around each other pulling them in a close embrace, their foreheads touching lightly. They breathe in, their breaths slightly shaky as they whisper together in unison.

"Lets have a baby."

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you guys enjoyed the Epilogue, it's been amazing writing for all of you :)<strong>

**The information about sperm cells being created from a embryo in this chapter has been obtained from this site (Just remove the spaces): http: / www . telegraph . co . uk/science/science-news/3323846/Sperm-cells-created-from-female-embryo . html**

**I have changed some of the wording though.**

**Please review or message me your thoughts, you can also reach me at moonforthelonely . tumblr . com**

**Also, I have new fic's on the way so author alert me if you're interested. A sequel of Tease might be in the mix, if I do end up writing it I will most likely post here if most people are still alerted.**

**So thanks for reading guys, it's been a real pleasure writing for you. So much love for you all!**


End file.
